Magic of the Rose Cross
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: In Harry's 4th year the Triwizard Tournament is brought back to live, but the appearance of a fourth mysterious school about which only Dumbledore seems to know brings new secrets with it for everyone. Who are the students of Rose Cross?
1. The four schools

A/N: Actually I wanted to start in this fandom with an One-shot, but that is still only pertly done and I feel really tempted to write this Crossover. There are some good ones out there in this category though as you can see by my other stories I like o make twists. The main ones which you will notice in this story will be used in one or the other way in my fics. Some explanations on the end of the chapter…

I. The four schools

* * *

There was a big commotion in front of the large ancient looking castle, students were whispering among they comarades as they waited patiently in the chilly September air. Usually they would all sit by this time inside the Great Hall, each person by they respective Houses, but this year was special. It was since long decades that the Triwizard Tournament was held in which three schools dedicated to magic competent against each other in a friendly tournament. This was in it self a great and surprising news for everyone, but this year was also a fourth school participating in they midst. As they all stood there grew the excitement almost unbearable and the cold air wasn't helping to much might I ad, though soon the first two schools arrived at least. Beauxbatons had arrived on a flying carriage pulled by winged horses, Durmstrang on the other hand come by a large ship from the lake, now was only the last school missing.

Suddenly there was a shocked yelp from one of the third year Hufflepuffs and soon everyone's gaze followed the shocked girl's gaze to the field where slowly something similar to pearl white diamonds started appearing out of nowhere, growing slowly till suddenly on the largest one on the top the number 14 started gleaming while the space between the diamonds, there was no other description for them, looked like rippled silver water. Everyone stared at the strange phenomenon with both awe and a slight fear.

"Blimey, what the Bloody Hell is that?" asked Ron his two friends who stood beside him.

"I have no clue, but it looks like as if someone is coming out." replied Harry and sure enough a tall figure emerged slowly through the silver water like surface.

"Ah Professor Lee, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said smiling as he walked up to the man, hugging him as if they were old friends.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, we were really touched about the invitation to this marvelous event." replied Professor Lee smiling enthusiastically.

Harry looked the man carefully over; he guessed that he must be the Headmaster even if looking the youngest of the currently present four school heads. He was certainly Chinese heritage as Hermione pointed out with shoulder length black hair and glasses. He wore a strange white uniform anstead of robes which looked like a mix between a labor coat and a military uniform combined with a white beret on his head, there was also a silver cross emblem sewn on the uniform right on the spot where the heart is.

"Well then where are your students if I may ask?" at Dumbledore's question Komui only smiled.

"They are already coming." and just as he finished with his sentence seven more people emerged from what now they assumed to be a door or a gate.

As Harry looked them over he needed to note that beside the black uniform with silver trimmings and the cross on they left shoulders, the school uniforms seemed to be customized for everyone, were they a really strange group. There was a girl with dark emerald colored hair worn in two pigtails and the shortest skirt any boy could dream of seeing a girl in, Hermione scowled at the two boys for starring. The other girl of the group standing beside her was pretty short so Harry tipped that she was probably a first year, with cream colored skin and short spiky black hair. Beside her stood two older looking boys closely beside each other, one with short black hair while the other hand long blonde hair. Beside the blonde stood a grinning boy with bright red hair not unlike that of the Weasley hair, but somewhat more vibrant, the other thing was that he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye while the other eye was just like his an emerald shade similar to the boys bandana and scarf. The one standing beside him was his polar opposite. On first glance he thought he was a rather stoic looking girl, but on closer look he was definitely male with probably the longest dark blue hair he had ever seen on a guy. Then come the last person and probably the most strangest of them all. He was trying to hide somewhat beside the annoyed looking boy from the wizards gazes and Harry was sure that the trio beside the Chinese girl was glancing around protectively as if daring them to say even one bad word. The boy looked actually pretty young, but he had snow white hair which got only even more highlighted through his pale skin color and silver eyes, there was also something like a strange red scar on his face.

"Well then, I think it is time that we all head inside for the feast." accounted Dumbledore at which everyone nodded gratefully before heading in the castle's direction.

The Golden Trio were just doing the same when they suddenly heard Neville, one of they fellow Gryffindors gasp in surprise.

"Neville what is wrong?" asked Hermione they friend, but Dean Thomas beat the other with the answer.

"Wow, look over to the last school." Dean said in a shocked voice.

Looking where he was pointing they all noticed with shock that the students of the new school were all walking in a little group chatting happily with they headmaster in the middle. Usually students always walked behind the headmaster of they school, but these students…

"Blimey they must be pretty close." exclaimed Ron in awe. "Wish we were that close to Dumbledore."

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with excitement as Dumbledore started his speech about the Triwizard Tournament and started with the introduction of the schools who gave a little performance after being called up before taking seat by one of the tables. The girls of Beauxbatons were first who after a in most males option breath taking performance took they place at the Ravenclaw table, after them the boys of Durmstrang gave they performance and sat, much to Ron's dismay, by the Slytherins.

Now was only one school was missing and by this seemed the other two visitors also somewhat excited.

"…And now lastly I would like to ask all of you to welcome the students of the Rose Cross Academy for Alternative Magic and they headmaster Professor Lee in our mids." at this most people looked confused because no one had heard about this school before.

"Hey Hermione, did you know something about this school?" asked Harry curiously.

"No I have never heard the name before, but that on they uniforms is really called a rose cross. What I know about it is that they also call it rosy cross or rose croix, its a symbol largely associated with the alchemist Christian Rosencreutz, found him in the same book as Flamel in first year. By the way Rosencreutz is a German name and means Rose Cross in English. It has several symbolic meanings to it…" but at this moment the large doors of the Grate Hall opened a third time, stopping every conversation efficiently.

Turning to they sides they saw the two girls of the Rose Cross school performing some highly advanced looking acrobatic acts and most people, who weren't staring at the girls legs, thought that it nearly seemed like as if both of them would be flying. The suddenly the stoic looking long haired boy appeared out of nowhere drawing a katana from his side showing some dangerous looking movements with it. Many people gasped in worry each time he sliced in high speed in the direction of the girls, held they breath in shock and awe when the dark emerald haired girl landed on the gleaming sword while the other was caught by a figure wearing a white cloak and golden clown like mask. Just then the figure drew the cloak over the other two also and disappeared in a strange silver mist only to walk in with the rest of they group through the door bowing slightly. There was silence for a few minutes before the whole Hall broke out in a thunderstorm like applause for the brilliant performance. By the staff table was Komui smiling at them, he knew how long they had trained for this in the week before the mission started then in truth were they here at Dumbledore's request who spotted Akuma near the school and that usually mean a chance for innocence. Luckily at that what Dumbledore gave him for description they were only level ones and there could be also some level twos, but hopefully no lever threes or worse fours. The later two could mean pretty big problems regarding the fact that the Earl had modificied his new Akuma to only obey one Noah in other words him. Hopefully he was worrying without a ground.

Meanwhile were the exorcist making they way to the Griffindor table.

"Hy, mind if we sit here?" the long haired girl asked.

"Of course not." replied Hermione as they made space for the seven.

"Thanks, come now guys." she said mentioning to the others to follow her example and sit down. "By the way my name is Lenalee Lee." she introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger and these are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said gesturing to her friends and Harry was surprised that neither of the seven showed the usual reaction he received when someone said his name.

"You know that you have the same name as your Headmaster? Oh and by the way I'm Dean Tomas." Dean said at which Lenalee only giggled, making most of the boys swoon, while her friends either groaned or rolled they eyes.

"Yes he is my older brother Komui." she explained.

"With a damn sister-complex even overshadowing Sheryl's, which is frightening, and I hate it when he sets his Komurin loose, it is a nightmare." growled the guy with the slightly tanned skin and short black hair, only now saw they that he seemed to wear black make-up around his eyes just like the blonde beside him.

"Debitto calm down please we don't need the memory about Komurins now." the white haired boy said as he placed a hand on the other's arm while smiling.

"Fine." the other huffed and Harry already wanted to ask what Komurin were, but decided against it.

"By the way we still need to introduce ourselves fully." Lenalee said suddenly. "These with me are Lavi Bookman Jr., Road Camelot, the twins Debitto and Jesdaro, Allen Walker and by the way the four of them are cousins."

"And that cold looking guy over there by Allen is Yuu Kanda." the redhead, now known as Lavi said while gesturing to the Asian male at the end of the table who threw him a glare which would even make Snape flinch.

"And if you value your lives you shouldn't dare calling him by his first name only if he allows it." Road chimed in happily as she smiled happily at the dark haired boy whose glare softened somewhat.

"In other words only these two." commented Debitto while pointing at both Allen and Road.

"Why is that?" whispered Ron to Lenalee.

"Partly because Kanda hates how his given name can be used in English and beside that in Japan you only call a person by they given name if you are pretty close and know each other also pretty well." she answered though she knew also why Kanda only allowed those two to call him that. It was because through the fact that they both had physical contact with Mugen when Wisely opened Kanda's mind to re-live Alma, the two also landed in there learning about the samurai's past which formed a bond between them.

"By the way are those your school uniforms? They look pretty expensive."

"Ronald." Hermione hissed at which the seven only held back a laugh.

"No, our school is pretty small and we have not many students so the school makes them for us this is actually the ground why they all look different." Lenalee answered.

"Oh yes luckily then if it was up to those two over there at the end to decide how these should look then the school would be already in ruins." Lavi stated laughing while pointing at the two at he end of the table though he mentally added "_…again." _Personally he was happy that the old Order HQ was restored and they could move in again, the new one was pretty and fancy, but still it hadn't felt that fully like home. Well maybe because they all felt as if they were interrogated 24/7 from those people out of Central not only Allen. He was glad when they could move back and Central decided to leave them together with the Asian Branch alone even going so far as to free them from Laverier and named Howard Link as the Inspector in command for those two branches. Needles to say they made a pretty big congratulation's party for Link in the Ark combined with the welcome home party for the five Third Exorcist who were sent to them through Central that they should stay there.

"You can bet on that." replied Road, Debitto and Jesdaro smiling.

"Hey!" exclaimed a blushing Allen while Kanda only "_che_"-ed.

"Sorry Allen, but that is true." replied Lavi grinning.

"By the way Lavi, why are you wearing an eye patch?" asked suddenly Dean at which Hermione glared at him while mounting_ "This is rude to ask." _

"Ah when I was seven and traveled with my grandfather I was accidentally shoot by a stray bullet and nearly died because of it. "he ignored the gasps of horror from the wizards and started grinning "While I was unconscious I seem to have clinged the whole time pretty hard to Gramps's hair because after recovering he muttered for some months something along the lines of "_pulled off_" and "_lessened_"."

"So that is why he is nearly bald." giggled Rode while the others were either also giggling or grinning in amusement. The Hogwarts students meanwhile had absolutely no clue how they could laugh, personally Harry couldn't laugh about any of his near-death experiences as Lavi did.

* * *

Soon after Dumbledore ended his reassumed speech the plates were filled with many types of different foods to please not only the Hogwarts students stomachs, but also that of they guests. At this seemed to sigh the Cross academy students in relief having witnessed once or twice an angry soba-deprived Kanda on long term missions and believe me it is not a pretty sight. Allen meanwhile put from everything something on his already overfilled plate.

"You guys might want to avert your eyes somewhat before you see something which can give you some pretty big eating disorders." commented Lavi ignoring the four glares he received though Allen was other ways pre-occupied.

"What does he me- Oh Merlin's beard…"

"Ron, that guy eats more the you." commented George in shock as they watched Allen emptying his plate for like the third time and since the foundation of the school there was a danger that they could run out of food.

"Allen, leave something for the others also." Lenalee scolded the white haired boy playfully who blushed at that.

"Erm…sorry…" he replied.

"Wow never saw a person managing to eat that much and still stay this scrawny." come it from Fred.

"Allen has an interesting metabolism which stops him from getting fat no matter how much he eats and as for the amount he can eat, that is because of eating disorders thanks to the fact that he lived on his own on the streets for over a year after getting abounded." Road explained.

"What? But Lavi said that you were cousins." Hermione said in shock.

"Well in a way yes, I lived till I become seven on the street after my parents abounded me because of a birth defect which made my left arm look as if burned, hence the gloves, and was adopted then by Mana Walker the uncle of these three." Allen said noting that also his friends were impressed how Allen and Road could act so flawlessly.

"Yep and so this guy is now a whole member of the family." said Debitto grinning as he leaned over his brother to ruffle Allen's hair.

"Hey stop that Debitto." Allen whined while he tried fixing his hair.

"Wow, I'm sorry no parent should be so cruel." Harry mentally agreed with Hermione, his live with the Dursleys was Hell, but at least he knew that he got there because his parents died protecting him, but Allen was cast away by his own parents.

"Ah don't worry about it I can't remember them anyway and I had Mana till, he died in an accident after that I still had a family who loved me the way I was." Allen said giving them his tendermark smile.

"And the white hair and the scar?" Harry was now pretty sure that Hermione was only inches from it to hit Ron upside the head and he could have sword that he saw a fleeting worry wash over the Rose Cross students faces.

"Ah, I got the scar and the white hair at the same time on Christmas. Actually I had brown hair, but on that night I went through a pretty bad and horrific trauma which turned my hair white and I got this scar." Allen explained letting no detail slip.

After that they quickly changed the topic for the tournament while the twins whined about the age line which brought Harry to the idea that he had never asked just how old the seven were.

"That reminds me how old are you guys actually?"

"Ah, I'm sixteen just like Allen" they found this out thanks to the 14th ", the twins are seventeen, Lavi and Kanda are both eighteen and Road is twelve." Lenalee answered which made the wizards gap.

"But then why are you two still in school and I thought Allen was much younger." Ron broke out.

"Nah, our school is somewhat different seeing that the type of magic we use is pretty rare so we study somewhat longer then you guys and as for M…" Lavi caught himself in time as he saw Kanda's hand slide in Mugen's direction "Allen just looks younger then his actual age."

* * *

Soon the feast finished and the students returned to they dorminities while the guest to they transports to get some rest for the night. Inside the Ark had Allen set up individual rooms for everyone in the way they wanted them. Komui wanted one with access to Lenalee's to make sure that the three present dangerous octopuses doesn't get near his beloved darling of little sister. He only excluded Allen and Kanda because of obvious reasons regarding those two, but set down from his idea when he heard that Lenalee wanted to share a room with Road. Jasdevi also shared a room similarly to Allen and Kanda, Lavi wanted to sleep in the library and Komui had his own room alone.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Tower's common room, were Harry and friends discussing about the strange students of the mysterious school.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: So this was the first chapter, hope you like it and now to the explaining;

I. Yes I made Allen on year older in this seeing we don't know his actual age for sure, the same goes for Rode.

II. Yes I twisted things and the Noahs have abounded the Earl because of something which will later be revealed in the story.

III. Yes Allen has awakened as the Musician, but he managed to make a deal with his _"uncle" _and now they share a body together.

IV. The Noahs all view Allen as they brother which he in a way is and threat him also like one as you will later see.

V. Yes I can't stand that idiotic Hitler like guy, Link on the other hand is perfectly decent so yes in my later DGM stories you will know more about this plus as a side info the Ark is now fully Allen's property

VI. As last they are wearing the uniforms they had at the start of the series, what can I say I liked those better...


	2. The five champions and a little trouble

A/N: So, I'm back with a new chapter, hope that you like it…and as a side note we don't know Allen's actual age due to the fact that he was too young to remember. Mana decided to take that he was younger, but in this story the Musician went with older after gaining consciousness in Allen…

II. The five champions and a little trouble

* * *

The next morning was Allen on a little mission which always gave him somewhat of a challenge. Namely, getting his three siblings out of bed, who of course would refuse. He himself had no such problems seeing that Kanda's little habit about early morning training what a good wake up call. Lavi was already reading in the study, where he wanted his bed to get placed, Lenalee in the meantime went to wake Komui so that left him with the task to get the three Noah. Lenalee had informed him that she tried getting Road up, but failed miserably, he only laughed at this. Entering first the girls room walked the white haired Exorcist up to the bed. Kneeling down beside it he gently nudged the buddle under the dark covers, no reaction.

"Road, it is time to wake up." still no reaction. "Road, I hope you don't want to get a cold bath while still dressed." he said grinning at which the girl suddenly shoot up in bed.

"Allen!" she yelled in shock before jumping at him, effectively sending the both of them on the ground. "You wouldn't do that to me, nee? I'm your favorite sister." she said while nuzzling the other's check.

"Road, you remember that I like both Lulubell and you the same way." Allen replied smiling while Road started pouting at his answer. The clearing of a throat, beside the obvious drop in the room's temperature, made both stare in to the door's direction.

"Kanda?" Allen asked the annoyed looking samurai leaning against the door, Mugen held firmly in his hand.

"Road….." the samurai growled at which the girl started giggling.

"Ahhh…Yuu, you always look so adorable when jealous, but don't worry. I'm his sister, remember?" Road asked sweetly.

"And I'm not convinced that you are over your crush on him." Allen meanwhile started to feel pretty dumb laying there on the ground under Road while Kanda was giving them death glares.

"Mou, oh well I'm of waking Jasdevi and you two play nice." Road replied suddenly as she jumped up and rushed past Kanda, but not before giving them one last comment. "By the way, I hope that you will soon decide to have kids, I want to be an aunt." and with that was she gone leaving two madly blushing Exorcist behind.

* * *

Harry woke up today a bit earlier, but luckily not because of new lovely visions from everyone's favorite dark wizard who is obsessed with him. Now that he thought about it, that was kind of disturbing no matter how he put it. Shaking his head made Harry his way down to the common room which was already buzzing from life. Well no wonder seeing that the four Champions would be chosen today. Downstairs he passed Fred and George who were grinning triumphantly, something which never meant any good, while some boys were either swooning over the girls of Bordeaux or the older looking girl fro Rose Cross, the girls meanwhile were talking about the guys. Well, he needed to admit that the girls looked stunning, but he would never trade any of them for a chance to go out with Cho Chang. After some minutes made everyone they way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry's thoughts were still running around the pretty Ravenclaw girl while Ron still ranted about how Victor Krum could sit by the slimy Slytherins.

The Exorcists and Noah made they way up to the Grate Hall after Allen's stomach signaled for them that it wanted to be feed. They had no clue that this was the ground why Hagrid was currently running around in the forest calling out Norbert's name joyfully. Arriving at the great oak doors they were suddenly met by an uproar of laughter. Looking around curiously started both Lavi and the twins also to laugh at the sight of the Weasley twins sporting some pretty nice silver beards. The redhead Bookman successor's laughter only died when Allen made a little mention about what happened to him while moving the Science Department. After that made Komui his way to the Goblet of Fire and threw in the names of those from whom one will be chosen to represent them.

Breakfast was eventless, though most people still couldn't quiet get over the fact just how much Allen could eat. After finishing with the feast headed most Hogwarts students to they respective classes while the guests did what they wanted, well at least the students of Rose Cross seeing that they _"headmaster" _hadn't instructed them what to do. That meant that Lavi was of to the library, Lenalee and Road went outside to enjoy the scenery, Jasdevi decided to look around, Komui needed to make a call to Link to tell him how the mission is going. This left only Allen and Kanda back from whom the later decided to make a little patrol for both the Innocence and the Akuma. Allen didn't complain too much and went with the other, it was actually pretty rare that the two of them could spend time alone. With Allen being already a General and having the Noah, Third Exorcists and Converted Akuma for which he was responsible there were not many chances for long free times. And some people really wondered why Kanda was so possessive? You try being together with a guy who thinks that he IS RESPONSYBLE for the safety of EVERY damned CREATURE on the PLANET!

"It is strangely peaceful here." Allen said suddenly making Kanda stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were called here because the headmaster had spotted Akuma near here, but I can't detect them with my Eye. It doesn't seem right…"

"Che. The calm before the storm, just what we needed." was Kanda's reply. The school was full of a bunch of useless kids and adults who solved all they problems with waving a stick and saying some words. The dark haired Exorcist felt sick at this.

"Yuu, I know that you don't think highly about the people here." he heard Allen say softly as he grasped the samurai's hand while leaning against his shoulder. "For those who are here is magic they biggest strength, but also the greatest weakness."

"Che, I would more say weakness. They can only wave around with a stick to do everything. They are a lazy bunch of people who have no stamina." the dark haired man argued, Allen could only smile softly at that.

"I know, and I understand how you feel. The Akuma are not the only ones in the calm, but also, an at least for those belonging to this world, for the dark power they fear. Years ago there was a dangerous dark wizard who with his followers held everyone in terror and even though he was defeated there is no proof that he is gone forever."

"You know awfully lot about this world Moyashi." Kanda said with a smirk, he just loved the other's reaction to his petname.

"It is Allen, Bakanda." the younger snapped before continuing "Beside that, yes I know about this world, my Master, Maria when she was still alive, Back-san's parents, Mana and the Musician went here together to school before the later become a Noah and both Cross and Maria become Exorcists and well you know what become of the Chans. I only was told about this after we got informed about the mission."

"So this was the ground why I needed to drag you out of the piano room in the Ark at fucking midnight because you weren't in your room when I finished my training." replied Kanda in an annoyed tone.

"I'm the Noah here, but he is the one with the worse sexual appetite." Allen muttered as he continued walking, luckily his lover didn't hear him.

The two continued the patrol in silence, often passing some of the ghosts or students heading for they next class. There were no unusual things, though Kanda managed to gain a greater type of fear inflected respect from Peeves then the Bloody Baron ever could. Well, never underestimate a bad tempered samurai with an innocence sword and the fact that his insects could also hurt ghosts. Peeves found that out on the hard way.

The night come quicker then anyone could imagine it and the Great Hall was filled with excitement about whom will be chosen by the Goblet. Of course had everyone they own speculation about who it could be, but Harry had a strange feeling when Dumbledore walked up to the Goblet.

"Well the students as promised, tonight we will choose the four champions." with that he stepped beside the Goblet of Fire. Suddenly the flames shoot out nearly reaching the ceiling, a little paper flew out landing in Dumbledore's hand. "The first champion will be for Durmstrang, Victor Krum." many cheers erupted in the hall as the called person made they way to the door at which Dumbledore was pointing. As it fell shut a new paper flew out of the flames. "For Rose Cross, Allen Walker." Harry and friends stared at this disbelieving at the white haired boy who gave his friends a glare before making his way to the door.

Walking through the door found Allen himself in a for Hogwarts standards smaller room with a few armchairs, a fireplace where a warm fire burned, some book selves and trophies. The other occupant of the room didn't even seem to notice him so the boy made his way silently to one of the selves, picked up a book and sat down reading. After all those months of practice in being ignored by Kanda was he not that much bothered. Really, no one could top Kanda in being antisocial when he wants. It was a few minutes later that Fleur Delacore walked inside, ignoring Allen of course, and trying to flirt with Krum who of course didn1t show any interest. Allen had already noticed that the girl managed to get any males attention just by walking past them and only a few were an expectation, his Master on the other hand…no need to imagine that. Noah males seemed to be immune against her charms and even if he wouldn't be one. Growing up with Cross can do two things to you either you become just like him in other words running after every pretty female or you go for guys. He preferred his dark mysterious samurai over some adorable blonde. He didn't know that at the same time outside a certain samurai needed to sneeze. The last champion turned out to be a boy from Hufflepuff. Allen remembered the Musician telling him that even if not many thought highly of them they were a fairly loyal and hard working bunch. Cedric Diggory was a fairly more pleasant company then the other two so it didn't take long to get in to a conversation. Now that the four champions were chosen could everything begin, but then happened something unexpected. The door opened again carefully as a pale and shocked Harry entered. Allen looked confused at the boy when suddenly the door flew opened with the four headmasters entering together with the judges and a strange looking man whom he had seen often by the staff table. After that all hell broke loose with Madam Maxime and Karkaroff were ranting about injustice that Hogwarts named two people for the Tournament. The two ministry people explaining that there was no stepping back while Harry tried to explain that he had no clue how his name got in the Goblet, it was a disaster. After that they didn't even bother telling them what the first task would be only that it would start at the first of November. Well at least they had given the hint that it would serve to see how they worked under pressure, Allen needed to hold back a grin at that knowing that Komui was doing the same. Oh Exorcists were nearly on each mission under a high pressure so this would be not all too hard.

After being allowed to leave made both of them they way back to the Ark, where they were already greeted by a large party, to celebrate Allen's choosing for the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

On the next morning woke everyone up to the sound of an angry Kanda literally tearing the Ark to peaces while screaming _'Moyashi' _on the top of his lungs. At the same time needed said sprout to sneeze before continuing his way down to the dungeons. He only got lost twice before the Musician commented that he had just the same catastrophic sense of direction just like Tyki. Allen really didn't know if this was a compliment or an insult from his "adoptive uncle". Reaching the potion's classroom he walked inside noting that most students were already inside. Snape entered a few minutes later looking for a moment surprised to spot the white haired boy there, but hid it immediately before starting to write up the ingredients for today's task.

"We will make today the Drought of Living Dead. Follow the instructions carefully after that I want you to let it simmer for ten minutes. Following that, bottle a portion of it into the flask sitting beside your desk. Should your flask explodes, or is deformed in anyway by the potion, or you cannot even put your potion into a flask, you will receive an automatic zero." Snape instructed before walking up to the cauldron Allen had brought with him. "If I remember right your name is Allen Walker."

"Yes, sir." Allen replied politely, he had already a good guess what the man was up to.

"Are you in some kind of way related to either Mana or Nicholas Walker?" at this was Allen really sure that the whole class was silently listening to him and the professor.

"Mana Walker was my adoptive father." come the reply as he added a new ingredient in to his potion which turned the color a clear pale blue.

"I see, both he and his younger brother were in the same House as myself in they time in Hogwarts and it seems that you may have got they rare talent for this class." Snape said in a lower voice so as to no one could hear his reply before walking over to Neville's cauldron with his sneer replaced on his face.

"_**I was one year over him with Cross while Mana two years over him. Not a bad kid if you took time learning to know him. But he was destinated to fall for either light or the dark seeing that the only two actual friends he possessed were Malfoy and that Evans girl in Gryffindor. Those two Houses fight since decades not realizing that this is the ground why the Slytherin turn to the darkness." **_Allen heard the 14th say inside his mind and nodded in understanding. No one in this world was destinated to be alone, each creature longs for someone to understand and care for them.

Finishing his potion long before any of the class could and filling it in to a flask decided the white haired exorcist to leave. He was pretty sure that Kanda was pissed for not knowing where he was, he found this out not long after they got together. If Kanda was worried he tended to become more violent, much to the dismay of those around him seeing that since he become a Noah and all that idiocy which Central pulled beside the case in North-America was Kanda always worried about him. It was a nice thing though the samurai could easily go overboard with that. Allen had sometimes the feeling that Kanda tried to shield him away from the whole world.

"_**Look at it positive that he is a Second Exorcist, but still human. If his Noah genes would become dominant he could pretty easily pull through that plan of his."**_ he heard the 14th say thoughtfully.

"_Why, whose genes does he posses? I know in one of the Ark's rooms the portraits can show you, but I never bothered looking my friends recessive Noah genes up."_ Allen asked in his mind.

"_**Well that idiot with a sister-complex has Sheryl's, I never thought that, that complex was truly inheritable even in recessive form." **_Allen decide that it was better not asking what the other meant, but at least now he knew why his brother and Komui become such good friends in such a short time _**"His sister on the other hand seems to posses more from Lulubell, the redhead Bookman apprentice has Wisely's and as for your lover…"**_ Allen felt his eyes widen in shock at the name he received.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS ROAD'S!" the young General screamed in shock at the news. If Road would ever die did that mean that Kanda had a good chance to become the new Noah of Dreams. Ugh…if the sister-complex was automatically inherited by the Desires's recessive genes then did that mean…he would really need now to look up which people in this world carry Road's genes in them. Soo nice, that he got informed about this one also. A shudder run down his body, not knowing if it was because of pleasure, fear or even both, as he imagines what Kanda could do if he ever gained possession over Road's powers. Well the Earl would surely be faced with a nightmare which doesn't only involve the Musician. His mental discussion was then broken by the sound of running. Turning around he spotted both Harry and Hermione running in his direction, but Ron was missing. "Hello you two." he greeted them smiling.

"Allen, you need to tell me how you managed to make such a perfect potion in that short amount of time." the boy could only blink at the girl.

"Erm…I was always pretty good in this, probably thanks to m adoptive father and his brother."

"You mean the two people Professor Snape mentioned?" Harry asked somewhat relaxed that Allen didn't seem to mind that he was somehow forced in to the tournament.

"Yes, he told me that they were in the same House back then, but a few years above him." Allen explained while both Harry and Hermione stared in disbelief at him. The man who had adopted the boy from the streets and raised him as his own was once in Slytherin? Well they needed to remember that there were a little few decent Slytherins. "By the way, where is Ron?"

"Erm…he kind of got mad at me that I'm on the tournament even though I don't know who placed my name in the Goblet." Harry explained sadly.

"Ron is only acting again as a jealous git." Hermione snapped while Allen shook his head at the situation. Friends really shouldn't ac like that mostly not in a time when you need they support the most.

"Well, well if it isn't our second great champion Potter." drawled suddenly a voice from behind them.

"Shut up Malfoy, I didn't want to get nominated." Harry snapped.

"Oh really, well it certainly is a boost to your popularity oh great Potter." Malfoy replied smirking.

"Harry, ignore him." Hermione instructed as she grabbed her friend's arm and tried to drag him down to Hagrid's hut, but just as they turned around pulled Malfoy his wand out.

"What the…" turning around they saw Allen gripping Draco's hand with a stern look.

"It is even in the case of rivals dishonor if you attack them from behind without them knowing." Allen's voice was calm, but there was something strange in it.

"Don't you dare lecturing me." Draco snapped while struggling "Really something like you with that hair and ugly scar belongs more in to a zoo then in a school." both Gryffindors gasped at this and Harry was about to give Malfoy a nasty hex.

It was one thing to say such things to one of your school mates, but not to a guest, but before Harry could even utter one spell he heard both Malfoy and Hermione gasp. There stood Malfoy pale and scared as Allen's three cousins stood there, the twins were pressing two golden pistols to the blonde's head while that Japanese guy, Kanda pressed a katana to his throat. Road was only glaring at the shaking Slytherin while clinging to Allen who had a blank look on his face, before his smile returned.

"Jasdevi, Yuu, leave him alone. I think he is scared enough." his tone didn't carry any hurt in it which made Harry wonder just how often he had heard such words that he could push them away so easily. Nodding reluctantly, Malfoy was let free and made immediately a bolt for the castle.

"We were told to behave, but that brat is in for a few pranks." Debitto informed his twin grinning evilly.

"But no explosions." Allen said sighing when Road let go of him.

"That idiot is lucky that you don't lash out on those who talk like that to you, but he will pay." Road replied and Harry was sure that he saw her eyes gleam golden for a second.

"Don't even listen to him he is an idiot." Hermione reassured hoping that Malfoy didn't destroy they chances to make new friends.

"He is, but he will find out what it means to go against a member of our family, we are pretty tightly knit." Road explained smirking.

"Don't over do it you three." Allen said again and the two lions felt a bit uneasy by his tone. Just what could those three do, but then Hermione remembered something.

"You know that students aren't allowed to carry around weapons, leave alone Muggle ones like those." she pointed out.

"But we need these, just like you have your wands to do your magic, well ours requires for each person an other instrument." Allen explained hurriedly.

"I never knew that." Harry commented when he suddenly spotted Kanda stepping up to Allen, he was surprised that the dark haired boy was so silent.

"Yep, so you three heard me. I can't stop you, but don't overdo it."

"Che. You and your selflessness Moyashi." Kanda replied as he held Allen's gloved left hand up and kissed it softly.

"It is Allen, Bakanda." the other boy replied smiling.

"Uhm…"

"They are together." Jasdero answered Hermione's unstated question at which the girl flushed while Harry stared at the unlikely pair. Suddenly both Road and Allen tensed.

"What is wrong?" Debitto asked signaling to the two that this was not normal.

"The alarm went of, someone is trying to get in to the Ark without permission." Road replied as she and Allen started running in to the Ark's direction. They had se up an alarm for the door so that only they could enter.

Reaching the field where the gleaming silver entrance stood they saw Karkaroff cussing and throwing hexes on the entrance. Both Harry and Hermione were impressed as the door repelled everything.

"What are you doing Headmaster Karkaroff." Allen asked as he stepped forth, his tone calm, but cold.

"What do you want brat." the man snapped, but it didn't faze the other.

"The Ark is ours and no one is allowed to enter it without permission." Road replied stepping beside Allen.

"I was merely curious about this strange thing." Harry heard Kanda snort from they hiding post.

"Then you should have asked our headmaster for permission first and not trying to enter like a common thief." come Road's sweet voice and form the way Hermione1s hands tightened around his arm was he sure that this time she also noticed both Road's and Allen's eyes gleam golden.

"How dare you speak in suc…" Karkaroff went suddenly still, his face twisting in terror as he fixated his eyes on the black haired girl before turning around and hurrying away.

"What happened here?" they heard suddenly professor Lee ask as he hurried over to the group with both Lenalee and Lavi.

"Not much, but seems as if that Karkaroff tried to sneak in to our Ark." Kanda replied.

"I see, it was a good idea to set up that alarm and defense barrier." Komui replied a bit relieved before he looked sternly at the two in front of him. "Allen-kun, Road, I hope no one of you had done something lasting to him."

"He is only frightened. That guy is one of those who talk big, but are cowards on the inside." Debitto replied dismissingly for him family members.

"By the way Lavi, where were you and Lenalee all this time?" Allen asked changing the topic because of they audience.

"Ah, well after calming Kanda and stopping him in his path of destruction while he was looking for you "Allen looked wide eyed at Kanda who had a faint pink on his checks" have I decided to try out Herbology class while Lavi was in History of Magic." Lenalee replied.

"You can't imagine how interesting the class was, I even staid behind to chat for some time with prof. Binns." the accounted with excitement while the two Gryffindors could only stare blinking at him. The words Binns, class and interesting in the same sentence? And he even staid back, to talk with the old ghost? That guy was certainly not normal.

"Well then, we should head inside now, we will see you two by dinner." Komui replied as he ushered everyone inside through the gateway.

"Hermione, do you have also a strange feeling by them?" Harry asked a bit unsure as the slowly started to make they way back to the castle.

"Yes, first is there the fact that we had never heard from this school before, but got evidence that Allen's adoptive father and uncle went to Hogwarts. I could look them up in the library. Then there is the fact that atlas three of them carry dangerous weapons, we both saw Allen1s and Road's eye color change." listed the girl.

"Don't forget how frightened Karkaroff looked at Road as if he would stand in front of a monster." Harry reminded her.

"Yes, I think we need to be a bit wary about them till we know more."

_To be continued…_


	3. Tangled web

A/N: Again thanks for the reviews, hope you like the new chapter…

P.S.: This chapter just like the one before will contain a few facts which I will use in a second DGM/HP crossover which will be set in the Marauders Era…

III. Tangled web

* * *

Reaching the castle decided both Harry and Hermione that they would use the weekend to get some more information on the Walker sibling. Ron's help would have been also great, but he was as Hermione had put it still a prick. The worst was that it nearly seemed as if the entire school thought that he wanted to make himself important and smuggled his name somehow through the age line. The twins even pestered him about how he managed it leave alone Collin. It was all frustrating so Harry was really glad about Hermione's support.

While everyone was sleeping peacefully in they beds sat in the large meeting room of the Ark Exorcists and Noah together. The news that Karkaroff tried to get inside was in some ways unsettling. They had been careful, they lies well chosen and undetectable. Even with the missing of the Akuma and so with no need to use they Innocence, so what did they miss? What had made them suspicious like that? Komui told the group to be wary over everything and to strengthen the Ark's protection. No one complained before the were dismissed for bed while the Supervisor went away saying that he still had something to do.

"Man, the first task hasn't even started and we already have trouble, and no even because of the usual ground." Lavi complained as they headed through the long hall, arms behind his head.

"I'm more worried about something other."

"What do you mean Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked her friend.

"I don't know, but I have the strange feeling that both Harry and Hermione saw our Noahs eyes." Allen said. "The fact that both Road and me are Controllers means also that we tend to get rather protective for the Ark itself." the white haired Exorcist explained as he threw an annoyed look at Kanda who at least showed the dignity to look away scowling. He got already this morning one hell of a scolding from Road because of the destruction he had caused and then even from his Moyashi together with the no-sex for a week.

The later did hurt the worst…

On the next morning woke both Harry and Hermione up early to get to the library. To say that Madam Pince looked strangely at them would be an understatement, but could you blame her? I mean two Gryffindors at eight in the morning in the library on a weekend? After she left made the duo they way to the book selves containing the books about past students of the school, the searched ones were not hard to find with the few informations they had. Gathering the things they needed both sat down by one of the more scheduled desk under one of the large windows. Looking through the books Hermione suddenly looked at him triumphantly.

"I have found them, and there are even some photos." she told him while pushing the book closer to him to see. Indeed there were some photos with names under them.

Looking down at the picture saw Harry a tall boy with kind brown eyes and matching hair scowling at a grinning boy with shoulder length black hair and stormy gray-blue eyes as he seemed to try dumping something on the sleeping boy with long red hair. The name under the picture said that the boy's name was Cross Marian. What a strange name to give your kid, but he couldn't help himself, but to be reminded on Allen's smirk when he looked at the picture of Nicholas Walker, but the kindness in his eyes come from Mana Walker. Looking at the man made him wonder just why he ended up in Slytherin? Well he was also almost placed there, but still. No Slytherin possessed such warm, kind eyes. There were more pictures these were mostly group pictures. It looked as if the Walker siblings mostly hung out with that Cross Marian who got together wit the younger sibling often in to little fights with they housemate Eboryan Skull. The other people with whom they surprisingly hung out often were three Ravenclaws. One of them was a strikingly beautiful looking girl with silky black hair, she turned out to be the younger sister of that Marian guy. The other two were Edgar Chan Maltin a lanky man with short blonde hair and a kind face and an other strict looking Chinese girl under the name Twi Chen. They were a strange bunch, but were always together, he even saw that Skull guy often looming behind them.

"Harry look what stands here." Hermione said while pointing at the teachers comments. It was a common thing in these books about the students that everything important was written down by they professors, but for these practicular seven students only a few comments were written down. It was strange as if a few things were thrown at the paper to hide something.

"This is strange, I might try asking either Remus or Sirius they were in the same year as Snape so they might know something about them." he suggested.

* * *

While he tried to figure out just how to voice his questions to the two men was Harry still faced with the annoyance of his classmates. Really those _'Support Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter stinks' _badges were annoying like hell, leave alone that woman Rita Skeeter, he really wished he could have used Allen's technique_._ That article in the Prophet made Ron even more of a git towards him and he was still curious what device Allen uses for his magic then he saw no wand by him, but Olivander seemed to know him. He never actually saw that man chatting around so was a few days later that Hagrid had invited Harry in to the Forbidden Forest, but he needed to wear his Invisibility clack. He was surprised that his friend was on a date with Madam Maxime, though they really seemed to fit together, and didn't understand why he was here, but then he saw them. Five large dragons in cages, so this was the ground why Charlie said that they would met soon. Harry also spotted Karkaroff hurrying away from them and he could have sworn that he had spotted familiar red hair and…a hammer?

Kanda was currently enjoying his spot on the white couch in the white piano room where they slept. Eyes closed while his Moyashi lay in his lap reading a book while humming the Musician's Core softly. It took him exactly four days to get Allen to forgive him and if he did it right then tonight might be pleasant. Playing somewhat with the soft white locks did he not notice the nearing disturbance. Suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang, startling the two occupants of the room and sending them to the ground.

"LAVI/USAGI!" they both screamed at the grinning redhead.

"Hello my two bellowed friends. I bring brilliant news for our Moyashi-chan." Lavi commented happily "Ah Yuu, I think if you continue clinging to Allen-chan like that will he suffocate and you know that then you would be pretty depressed and have some vicious Noah after your head."

"Che, what do you want Baka Usagi." Kanda asked icily, but lessened his hold on Allen somewhat so that the boy could breath again.

"What do you want Lavi." he finally asked.

"I know what the first task is." the future Bookman replied grinning. "I found it out while patrolling, you guys will be facing dragons."

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer showing how Allen will deal with his task and after that we get three new guests…


	4. How to get past a dragon?

A/N: Well then, off to the first task…

IV. How to get past a dragon?

* * *

To say that the news about Lavi's discovery wasn't putting a big impact on the unfortunate participant of the tournament would be an understatement. If we went by the fact that said person's already pale skin complexion was horrifyingly starting to rival the color of his hair and that of the room he was inside was something to go by.

"Oi…Allen-chan?" Lavi asked his friend carefully after nearly ten minutes of silence in which the other only stood there with a blank expression.

"Moyashi?" Kanda tried already for the twentieth time to get the other's attention while shaking him constantly. "Allen, damn it, please say something!" he was slowly starting to feel panicked and he already tried everything to snap the other out of it.

Heck, he even kissed the other on the lips IN FRONT OF THE USAGI! But nothing and he would be damned if he would now use the last resort IN FRONT of the USAGI! Let's say the last option would involve him fully naked with his hair down either on the ground, bed, couch or the piano and acting rather suggestive. He really doesn't need _that_ recorded for future generations. He had the strange feeling that Timcampy already did that for him. He would really need to investigate on that one later. Kanda was saved from getting humiliated for all eternity when he felt two delicate looking hands wrap themselves around his wrists. Looking at Allen who had taken his hands from his shoulders did Kanda make instinctively a step back. Lavi did something similar at this though he hid himself behind the samurai shaking slightly in fear. A dark aura had meanwhile appeared around the white haired Exorcist's body and a twisted smile spread over his lips.

"Dark Allen is out." the redhead whimpered while Kanda had his eyes still fixed on the other. Well, it was no ones business that he found the darker side of his lover pretty much arousing, to bad that they would have had audience.

Damn Usagi, he would pay with his blood.

"This will be so much fun." Dark Allen snickered sending chills down the other two males' spines thogh because two different reasons.

"Oi…Allen…" Lavi tried carefully when the other suddenly returned to normal again.

"I'm going to get Jasdevi, there are still two days before the first task." and with that was Allen out of the room leaving the two older males behind.

"Puhh…I was scarred there for a minute, but still would like to know for what Allen-chan wants Jasdevi." Lavi said from his hiding spot behind Kanda when suddenly…"Hmm…is it only me or did the air get chillier in here? Erm…Yuu-chan…why do you have Mugen out? Uh…Yuu-chan…" by this time was the redhead already backing in the door's direction. Surviving instincts had kicked in.

"_Kaichū Ichigen_!" Kanda roared at which the other only screamed and run for his life with the hellish in sects and a blood thirty samurai hot on his heels.

* * *

The time of the first task arrived sooner then anyone would have wished for it, though the students were the only ones who had no clue about what it would involve. The five chosen students gathered all inside the large tent. Harry felt at least somewhat relaxed seeing that at least they all knew what they were facing. He had tried to tell Allen after potions the other day, but the other only thanked him before explaining that Lavi had seen them by accident as he made a late night stroll in the forest. Harry had gapped at him, but the other told him that many students liked to walk around in the forest surrounding they school and that theirs was probably a bit more dangerous. It was not needed for Allen to mention Krory's flesh eating plants. Looking again over at the boy after greeting Cedric did he have no hard time to notice that strange smile still present on his face. Who the hell would be happy to face a vicious dragon? Harry made also a mental note to thank Hermione for helping him learn the _Accio _spell properly, but the things with Ron and that what Sirius had told him about the Walkers.

_Flashback _

_Harry was standing in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was already fast asleep so that they would wake up in time for tomorrow's big event. He felt both nervous and guilty because he had asked Sirius for help. He would never forgive himself if his godfather would get caught by the Ministry because of him. The sudden roar of the fireplace stopped his trail of thoughts and made him turn to the now emerald colored flames. Now was he really grateful to have already witnessed something like that in the Weasleys kitchen or he would have screamed when he spotted Sirius's face between the dancing flames. _

"_Sirius, how are you doing?" he asked smiling, he would have never thought that seeing the man would make him so happy. He felt also glad that the man looked now much healthier then he had when they parted. _

"_Don't mind me now Harry." Sirius replied, but he also wore a little smile on his lips. "So how are you?" he asked in a more serious tone. _

_Harry thought first about lying, but then his body decided something other and he was soon telling everything that had happened so far. It felt good to have all these things from his chest so it was time to talk about the task, but then he suddenly remembered something. _

"_Sirius, what do you know about Mana and Nicholas Walker and those they usually hung around with?" the question seemed to surprise the other. Oh yes he forgot to tell him Allen's name. _

"_Walker you say?" the man asked looking thoughtful. "Haven't heard from those since they graduated from Hogwarts. They were both pretty odd as were those with whom they hung around and strangely was that Skull guy always never far from them. Both Maria and Twi were pretty hot girls, but the later had only eyes for that Chan guy, the two of that had a pretty rare talent for blood magic, while Maria's brother keep a good eyes on his sister. Really me and Cross always competited who was the greatest playboy. But enough about that one you wanted something about the Walkers. Well Mana was always the more responsible one while Nicholas you could call a prankster, but he was really fully for his family and had loyalty which could make a Hufflepuff get envious. Well Mana was actually pretty liked by many girls because he was always polite and helpful to everyone. You can imagine that this didn't bond well with the other Slytherin, but Nicholas had always an eye out for the safety of his older brother together with that Cross guy." Sirius explained. _

"_What do you mean by odd?" _

"_Well let's just say you don't see many people leave alone four Slytherin, one of the things they agreed with Skull, laugh openly over the Dark Lord." Harry felt his eyes widen seeing that Voldemort was in the time gaining more and more power when his parents were young. "No one ever knew the ground for that, but when asked would they either change the subject or by a few they would tell everyone that they are pathetic cowards. That we cower in fear from the Dark Lord anstead of standing up together against him united when beside our pitiful war there is a much greater one. We cry and live in terror even though we would have enough people do free ourselves while in an other place only a handful fight against an army of thousands, because only they can fight, but are aided by those who cant. These were they answers and sometimes you could even hear the disgust in they voices when telling this others and then after finishing school. They just disappeared from the face of the earth. Why do you ask?" _

"_Well the champion of the fourth new school Allen Walker claims to be the adoptive son of Mana Walker who died long ago as did his brother." Harry explained. _

"_I see. Harry you should be wary, I don't know why, but now that these past memories returned and that what you told me about the fourth school. I don't know for sure, but something tells me that there could be some hidden truth to what the Walkers and they friends told us back then. Harry…" but then there was suddenly a noise from the direction of the stairs. Sirius had only time to inform Harry that beside the other things he should be careful around Karkaroff who was a Death Eater. Harry had remembered at this how the man tried to get inside the Ark as Allen and the others called it. Just what could he have wanted in there? It looked like as if his godfather wanted to say more, but then the noises of someone nearing grew louder and Harry told him to leave before the meetings main point could have been even mentioned. _

_End Flashback _

He really felt like punching Ron who had interrupted them before acting again as a git. Pushing the thoughts about the redhead away tried Harry to think about the plan he wanted to use to get past his dragon when there was suddenly a rustling behind him. Turning around he spotted Hermione crawling inside the tent closely followed by Road. Throwing a glance at his side he saw that everyone was to far away to see them expect for Allen who was walking up to them till Road jumped around his neck hugging him.

"I have met Road by accident, she told me that she was here to wish Allen luck from everyone so I decided to join her." Hermione explained, a faint pink shown on her checks before she threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. "Please be safe." and with that were both her and Road away.

"She is a good friend." Allen replied suddenly from his side startling him somewhat.

"Ye…yes she is…so uhm…why didn't Kanda come…er…I mean seeing that you two…" wow it was really strange to voice that even thought he wasn't disgusted from the fact that the boy beside him was together with one of his male classmates.

"Kanda isn't that type of guy to get all mushy with others mostly it is also public. Our relationship is based on trust and the knowledge that the other is always by our side. He doesn't need to come here to wish me luck, I know he does." was the soft reply and Harry was sure that he clearly felt just how much Allen loved the other, to be honest he felt a bit envious.

Any further chance for talk was then interrupted then suddenly Bagman walked in looking extremely happy. Really didn't that man notice the looks he was receiving? Apparently not seeing that his smile only got brighter when he held out a little purple silk sack and shook it, before telling them that they first task will be that what they pull out. Well, that was nice, they can blindly pick out they dragon. Fleur was the first one to pick seeing that she was the only female in the group. Reaching with a shaking hand inside the bag she picked up a miniature model of a Welsh Green with the number two around it's tiny neck. Krum's was a Chinese Fireball with the number three. Cedric got the number one with a Swedish Short – Snout leaving only two numbers left. Harry was next who after looking in to his hand felt like screaming at the sight of the miniature Hungarian Horntail. Was that thing grinning at him as if saying _"You will be grilled meat?". _Allen was the last one, pulling out a completely black dragon with a long lean body, long neck, two large silver horns leaned back against the back of its skull. Those fangs and the three horns on the end of its tail looked poisonous.

"_**How adorable this type of dragon is pretty rare, but beautiful and yes they are poisonous. Beside that are they fierce fighters, rather protective about they territory and members of they clan mostly they mates and young. They can also act pretty antisocial at times beside that have they one hell of a tem…am I still talking about the Asian Nightmare Wing or your lover?" **_to be honest was Allen just as confused as the Musician in the case if he was talking about the dragon or Kanda. Meanwhile stared the little model curiously at the white haired person holding it, before biting him in the finger. Allen yelped at this before glaring at the dragon which seemed to be smirking at him.

"You are definitely Kanda in dragon style." he said before sitting down beside Harry who was just like Cedric staring at him strangely.

* * *

The minutes after Cedric went out to face his dragon were agonizing. Fleur stated pacing around the tent, Krum still stared at the ground like a statue while Harry felt faint. Was it really necessary for Bagmen to play commentator? From all of them seemed Allen as the more relaxed one. Harry was really surprised seeing that the boy didn't look to strong, but he didn't look scared while playing a glaring match with the Nightmare Wing. Harry would have loved to have his calmness. Well he had no clue that the other needed to face life threatening situations every day even when he tries to relax on a free day. As if the Black Order could go through a normal eventless day. Soon were both Fleur and also Krum through with the task leaving only Harry and Allen left.

"Nervous?" Harry heard suddenly Allen ask.

"Yes seeing as to what I will be facing. Aren't you also nervous?" he asked finally blinking somewhat then he saw the statue now sitting on the other's shoulder. Strange, they seem to be getting along pretty well.

"No, I felt nervous when Lavi told me, but after that not anymore. I only need to remember what Mana had told me. Keep moving, never stop. So I don't feel any ground to be nervous." Allen said smiling. "I wish you luck."

Harry was currently talking with Cedric in the first aid tent after he managed to beat the Horntail with his Firebolt. It was a close call and the wound on his shoulder wasn't that bad. Madam Pomfrey meanwhile was still muttering angrily about dragons when he saw Hermione hurry inside strangely with Ron on her heels.

"Harry you were brilliant." Hermione said as she hugged him, the fingernail marks on her face telling him that she was worried because of him. She on the other hand seemed to not notice them. While Hermione was still congratulating him fell Harry's gaze on Ron who looked sickly pale.

"Harry," he said "whoever put your name in that Goblet… I…I reckon they're trying to do you in!" Harry felt really happy about that.

"Took you long enough." he replied smiling to his friend.

"Harry won't you guys come to see how Allen performs? And your marks are also getting up." they heard suddenly Cedric ask from the bed beside Harry's.

"Yes, we really should."

All in all did Harry pretty good, Karkaroff could be ignored. Beside that the school seemed to be now also on his side. Ron meanwhile was happy that Harry had forgiven him and that his best mate was in tie for the first place with Krum as Charley had informed them. Then they group found an empty spot near Allen's friends. Harry needed to admit Kanda was frighteningly good in making crowds split.

"Do you think Allen will be alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as she looked at the black dragon which fought against the chains restraining her. Looking now down saw Harry also that Allen's dragon was more vicious then his. Which really said something.

"Nah, Allen-chan will be alright." Lavi replied grinning as he leaned over the railing when Allen entered. "GO MOYASHI-CHAN!"

"IT IS ALLEN YOU RABBIT!" yelled Allen back furiously, even the dragon seemed surprised for a second.

"He really hates that nickname." Harry said musing before realizing that he had no clue what it meant. "Erm…what does that mean actually?"

"It is the Japanese way to say bean sprout. Kanda calls Allen that most of the time plus was the one who come up with it." Lenalee explained.

"Which made Allen call him Bakanda which is pretty funny how he figured out that he can combine his name with the term '_baka' _which means '_idiot'_ in Japanese." Debitto explained grinning while Kanda started growling in annoyance.

"Aha…"

"Psss…the task has started." Road chided while fixating her gaze on the ground below them.

Sure enough Allen stood there facing the dragon. Taking in deep breaths went the young Exorcist over his plan. No one had a clue what he was planning expect Jasdevi who had helped him out with they power. It would be easy no dragon could be worse then the Earl and a Level 4 Akuma. The dragon in front of him was probably about 4 or 15t with the sun gleaming on the black scales. Hmm…was the dragon glaring at him? Oh well, now where was that golden egg. Looking slightly through the large reptile's legs he could spot a nest with four ebony colored eggs, well three actually the fourth was that what he was looking for. Nodding to himself, if everything failed he still could use his Noah powers, Allen started dashing forwards. Seeing him nearing the dragon started trashing around more violently while sending burning twisters of fire towards the white hired teen. The crowd screamed in terror before gasping in both shock and admiration at the ease of just how other dodged the deathly flames. They were much like Lavi's Fire Seals he noted and was sure about the fact that the future Bookman did the same. Dodging again a new attack there was suddenly a strange clanging sound just like the sound of ripping metal.

"_**Really those things are vicious this was bound to happen. If things get out of hand I will take over." **_Allen heard the 14th say in his mind and sure enough he spotted the dragon raising up in to the sky before flying in to his direction. Allen had only barely time to jump out of the way. Now was he standing nearly face to face with the dragon which held her spiked tail out in front of her body. Wow déjà vu much.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the stands were three Exorcists, three Noah and somewhere farther away by the judges Komui blinking at the scene.

"Oh no, Allen is in grave danger." Hermione exclaimed while gripping Harry's arm who was looking pale at the scene just like Ron and Cedric.

"Erm…is it only me or does this scene seem awfully familiar?" asked Debitto in a confused tone.

"What do you mean?" Harry managed to ask. Don't tell him that Allen had already faced a dragon in such close promoxity.

"Hey Yuu-chan doesn't this scene remind you how you and Allen-chan first met? Though that time it was you and not a dragon which had attacked him from the sky on, though that thing surely acts like you, and it was not a tail pointing at him, but Mugen." Lavi said grinning, before he found said katana pressing against his neck.

"Che, it was back then the headmaster's fault for not touching the papers on his desk."

"Hmm…Lenalee do you have your clipboard with you by any chance to hit the dragon on the head just like you did it to get Kanda to stop before he cut Allen up?" Debitto asked while those who heard the conversation stared blinking at them.

"_And those two are now together?" _was the question running through both Harry's and Hermione's minds mostly Harry's after he remembered Allen's words back in the tent.

* * *

At the same time in the arena had Allen a hard time getting away from his opponent who was very determined to crush him like an insect. Really was she some relative of Kanda about who Central lost control after creating? He wouldn't feel surprised after being officially names as the General responsible for the Third Exorcists whom were named the first members of his squad beside the Noah and they few Converted Akuma. A rock crashed beside him to pieces when a whip like tail hit it hardly, one of the rock splinters cutting his check. Starting a new run with the dragon in his heels threw Allen a glance at the judges tribune, silver eyes searching for the familiar white coat. Finally spotting Komui and doing a back flip to avoid the tail which again lashed out at him he waited for the sign. It finally come when the man nodded, Allen was to far down to clearly see what he would do and well they said that they were a school for alternative magic after all. Seeing the needed nod the white haired General stopped running away and stared directly in to the dragon's eyes as if daring her. She understood as the cat like eyes become clouded with anger, large leathery wings spreading out on both of her side before with a leap she was soaring up in to the sky. When she finally halted the dragon threw her head back as if taking a deep breath before releasing a large fire column. The crowd screamed, but Allen only stood there unmoving.

"_Innocence Activate…_" was the only thing he whispered calmly before the flames hit him.

Horrified screams filled the air, but to most peoples shock were the headmaster of Rose Cross and his students all smirking. They were acting as if they student/classmate wasn't just burned to ashes. The Nightmare Wing seemed triumphant, but then when the flames cleared away…

"Hey what the bloody hell is that!" yelled suddenly someone and all gazes were again fixated downwards.

True enough there where Allen's burned remains should have been stood a white figure. Little pieces of ash fell from the white cape hugging the body, face cowered by a silver mask and a hood.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ron asked confused when the figure made a dash in the dragon's direction, something white shooting out from under the cape.

"I don't know, but strangely in some way it reminds me on a clown, my grandmother once took me to a muggle circus when I was nine." Cedric said in a thoughtful voice.

"Now that you mention it, it really looks like a clown." Hermione answered by which Harry agreed.

"That what you see down there is Crowned Clown, he is Allen's magic." Road replied, her eyes never leaving the white figure.

"That is Allen!" broke it out of the four wizards.

"Yep and now it will get interesting." Lavi replied cheerfully. "Go Allen!" he yelled to his friend.

Meanwhile used Allen _Crown Belt _to bind the dragon's mouth shut. More belts shoot out trying to bind the trashing creature down. The audience watched everything with awe, never having seen such magic before. Komui noted the fear in Karkaroff's eyes, well he didn't blame him after the experience of Road's Noah powers. The dragon was trashing even more violently against the belts binding her. Rocks flew everywhere around them, dust started making the sight nearly impossible. As the creature was about to start a new fire attack Allen let her go, not wanting her to get hurt by her own flames. The problem was that the flames started hitting the rocks around them causing the little stone wall over the nest to collapse.

When the smoke cleared away heard everyone the panicked shriek of the mother dragon as she stared at the rocks cowering the nest where her eggs should have been. Death silence fell over everyone as they eyes searched for Allen.

"Where could he be?" Lenalee asked, her hands wrapped around Lavi's arm tightened till the redhead placed his free hand on hers.

"Don't worry, remember till now he is a though guy." he reassured her softly.

"Allen is surely fine." Jasdero said when Road suddenly broke out laughing.

"What is wrong?" Debitto asked the girl who only pointed at the rumble on the nest which slowly started moving suddenly revealing white.

"Ha,ha,ha…leave it to our Allen to be noble and try protecting the eggs of a dragon which tried killing him." Lavi said laughing, this was so like they Allen. A person who loves humans, Noah, Half-Akuma and Akuma alike would not turn away from a dragon.

"Puhh…that was a close call." Allen said with a little smile as he brushed some sweat from his forehead. He had leapt forth when the stones collapsed on the nest and used Crown Clown co cower them. Suddenly the crowds cheering fell silent as an enormous shadow fell over him. Turning to his side he spotted the mother dragon. "You should be careful when you attack so close to your young." he told her when the creature suddenly leaned closer, nudging him as a thank you.

That scene made the wizards, mostly Charley and his group, gap in both shock and utter disbelief at the scene. The Rose Cross students meanwhile broke out laughing.

"Le…leave it to…to…Allen to…to make…friends…with…a dragon…" Lavi managed to get out between fits of laughter at the scene. His laughing got even more hysterical when suddenly a pretty angry Kanda stepped with one foot on the railing.

"MOYASHI! YOU AND YOUR GOD DAMNED MARTHYR COMPLEX!" Kanda roared scaring most people around him, the Exorcists and Noah only then got nervous when they saw him raise Mugen and that he was about to ac…suddenly something golden rushed against the samurai sending him crashing backwards.

"Erm…Yuu…are you alright?" Road asked worriedly as she stared down.

"I'm fine…" come the grunted reply when a shaking hand grabbed the railing and a disgruntled looking Kanda pulled himself up from the ground.

"Erm…Yuu-chan you know that…" but before Lavi could finish Ron beat him to it.

"Is that a Snitch on your head? But why does it have horns and a tail and that cross on it?" Ron asked while pointing at the golden ball on Kanda's head.

"That damned thing just eat my hair tie." Kanda hissed when he noticed that his hair was down which made nearly the whole female population of both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons stare at him dreamily. Well to bad for them that he was the only one person type of guy.

"Timcampy what did I tell you about not doing that." The Hogwarts students screamed when they suddenly spotted Allen sitting on the dragon's head. Tim after spotting him master immediately landed on his shoulder.

"Moyashi…why is your golem here?" the samurai's voice was deathly calm.

"He hid in my suit case." the other replied before leaning fort so that he could whisper in to the other's ear. _"Yuu, please calm down about this if you do, then I will have a special threat for you tonight." _he whispered in to the samurai's ear who started smirking before he nodded in agreement. Well Allen knew how to calm him before the whole audience gets faced with Mugen's powers.

"Nice going Allen." Road said while sharing a knowing smirk with the twins.

"Thanks, now we will go back, I still want to talk with those responsible for the dragons regarding a few things."

"What did he mean by that?" Hermione asked confused when the six students suddenly started smiling. Oh they knew an Inspector who will get a lovely lady to visit him soon.

* * *

It was already dinner time and everyone was chatting excitedly about the first task. Harry had managed to avoid the annoying reporter witch after they left the tent where they got the instructions for they second task. Apparently they would need to use the egg as a clue, but they had still time. The twins were currently congratulating Allen about his brilliant performance when suddenly Dumbledore stood up.

"My dear students, staff and guests. The first task had passed and we all were presented some marvelous stunts through the five champions. Now I don't want to hold you up to much in your feast, but professor Lee had informed me that three professors of Rose Cross would be arriving today…"

"Brother hadn't told me anything about this." Lenalee said as she exchanged confused glances with her friends.

"Don't let it be that old man." Kanda growled as his mind showed him how much Tiedoll could humiliate him, that man become even worse after he got wind from the fact that he was together with Allen. I mean HE tried to give HIM the _TALK! _

"Anyone, but Cross…Anyone, but Cross…" was meanwhile the mantra Allen and Jasdevi repeated. Of course both Harry and Hermione recogrinaised the name, they would need to inform Ron later tonight.

"…well then let's greet our three new guests." As Dumbledore's voice died opened the large doors of the Great Hall revealing three people...

_To be continued… _

* * *

_**Omake: **_

Inspector Howard Link was currently sitting in his office trying to figure out how he should explain to the Pope about the bills he had received from General Cross, he was starting to really understand Walker's dislike for that man, and the bills for the destruction thanks to Komurin XX. Really, he was slowly in a desperate need for vacation. While brooding about the increasing amount of bill a sudden breeze caught his attention. He knew it pretty well since his time observing the young General, but why in his office? Turning to his side sure enough a door to the Ark started materializing before a familiar young man stepped outside smiling.

"Walker? What is the meaning f this?" Link heard himself ask in confusion.

"Something fun…" was Allen's reply as a Noah worth grin spread over his lips.

* * *

Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier was walking through the busy hallways in to the direction of his office. He was in a fairly good mode regarding the success of his newest cake recipe. Reaching his door there was a note stuck to it with a familiar writing on it.

"_Highly respected Head Inspector Leverrier, _

_through the note which I have received this morning,_

_recommending your appearance in two hours in the forest south from the Vatican. _

_With due respect _

_Inspector Howard Link _

Well then at least now he had something to do. The paperwork was already finished seeing that he wasn't the unfortunate soul who would have to deal with the reports of those two idiotic leaders of the English- and Asian Branch. Really the person who made Komui Lee and Bak Chan Supervisors needed to be sent to a mental asylum immediately. Really if it would have been not for those two idiots the Order would have less problems and that Walker brat would have been already eliminated. Really trusting a Noah who could use Innocence and wanted to become the new Earl of the Millennium? Unforgivable. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, really he wouldn't let those useless marionettes destroy his good mode. Getting in to his private carriage was he in time on the discussed place. And now what? Suddenly the earth started shaking under him.

"Is this an earthquake?" he asked out loud when suddenly something large started coming forth, trees falling to the ground as it passed. When I reached the clearing felt Leverrier the blood drain from his face. "Sweet mother of Jesus…" was the only thing he could get out when the large dragon let out an angry shriek before launching itself at him.

While the Inspector was running for his life with a vicious dragon hit on his heels did he fail to notice the golden colored golem grinning evilly while taping the whole scene. This would be the hit on the Saturday Movie night Jerry had planned together with Komui...

_Owari_


	5. The three professors

A/N: So guys I'm back with the new chapter, sorry if this might get a bit short, but the one following this will be longer because I will start the explaining about why the Noah are now with the Order. The Yule Bal and second task combinations chapter might take a while seeing that I want to finish the 5th chapter to my DGM story _**Crimson colored petals **_and to post the start of my newest story in this category. That one will run on two lines as three different times balance on the thin line separating then while trying to find they way back home…

V. The three professors

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall opened slowly while many people stared impatiently at it. After seeing the students and headmaster of Rose Cross they got curious about they teachers as well. Well Harry and friends were also curious, but made often side glances to the side where Road tried to calm her family and Kanda down with the help of Lenalee and Lavi. Then after a few seconds did the redhead turn in to the double doors direction to see if he would need to stop Allen from either going in to shock or hysteria, neither option was to good in the young General's case. Lavi should know he had often witnessed Allen's reactions to Cross. Lenalee and Road could handle Kanda and Jasdevi. Though he shuddered from the reactions they would get if the three schools witness that thing called _"Jasdevi's rage"_, that would net be a pretty sight. Spotting the person who entered first Lavi stood up in shock.

"Old Panda? Why are you he…" the sentence couldn't be finished when suddenly a foot collided with his face, sending him crashing in to the wall. The students could only stare shocked at the hole Lavi had created and the short old man standing on the Gryffindor table.

"Still an ungrateful brat." the man huffed before giving a little bow to Allen and co.

"Lavi are you alright?" the second man wearing a cape asked worriedly.

"Vampire?" the twins asked in union which made everyone in hear shot stare panicked at the man who was now by Lavi.

"How often do you two need to be told that he is not a vampire?" Kanda asked in annoyance, but felt also relieved.

"You know that the twins are somewhat slow in understanding things, give them a few years and they will get it." spoke a pleasant male voice which immediately drew the Hall's female populations gaze to the speaker.

"Shut up Tyki!" Jasdevi yelled in annoyance, but were ignored.

"Hello Road, shonen."

"Tyki!" the girl yelled as she launched herself around the man's neck while smiling brightly.

Meanwhile watched the students of the three magical schools together with the staff the whole scene confused. Actually they had never seen professors and students act in such a way with each other. Deciding that it was time to act stood Komui up from his place smiling and walked closer to the Gryffindor table.

"Professors Bookman, Krory and Camelot, it is good that you could make it." He started successively earning everyone's attention.

"Headmaster." Bookman replied with a nod. The whole Order was informed about the mission and acted as wished.

"I'm glad that the students seem all fine though you have a few messages from the school. Would you like to hear them here or when we go to the Ark later after eating?" Tyki asked.

"No there is no need to wait I can also read it here." Komui said missing the smirk on the Pleasure's lips, but his family didn't.

"As you wish headmaster, though you will have to listen to it." Tyki replied as he took out a black golem from the pocket of his jacket.

"Hey, that is my golem." Kanda snapped while Allen felt Tim glare at the Noah. Great, Kanda was stating to rub off on Timcampy.

Ignoring the angry teenager, who was now pulled back to his seat by Allen, Tyki let the golem go. He would allow it to fly to his master after delivering the massage. The Supervisor had no clue what was coming, but well he wanted to hear it now. Taking a few steps back so that he was now standing directly behind Road and Allen did he note that the whole Hall went deathly silent. Well he really couldn't blame them for being curious. There was suddenly a soft electrical buzzing coming from the golem as it built up a connection.

"_Headmaster Lee? Komui, are you there?" _come suddenly a male voice from out of the black creature with the bat wings.

"Ah, Deputy-Headmaster Wenham, it is nice to hear you voice again. So is there a specific ground why you called?" Komui asked smiling, seemingly failing to notice the little edge in the other's voice.

"_Not really Komui, beside the fact that when you left with our students…YOU FORGOT TO TELL US THAT YOU HAD THREE KOMURIN ORDERED TO HELP OUT!!!"_ the deputy-headmaster yelled in anger as Harry saw the Rose Cross students stiffen in they seats. Now he really wanted to know what Komurin were. _"Luckily could the professors stop them before the school got even more damaged. The students have mostly got away with a little shock about they sudden attack from both Komurin and professor Winters's unconventional methods to stop them." _Komui and the Exorcists paled at this, General Sokaro's bloodthirsty methods.

"NO!!!! REEVER YOU LAT THAT MADMAN HURT MY POOR KUMURIN!!" Komui broke out suddenly while the other Order members only groaned.

"_YES I HAVE!" _come the sharp reply _"Now I'm returning to my work beside that Allen the whole school wishes you luck for the second task, but please if it involves some type of magical creature don't send them here. Oh and Lulubell told me to inform you that she will send you a massage when the eggs hatch. I have finished so you can now talk with him."_ at this Tyki suddenly signaled to everyone to cower they ears. Well the more intelligent ones immediately followed suit as for the rest…Madam Pomfrey would have a long night. _"KOMUI LEE YUST HOW FOR GOD'S SHAKE COULD YOU LET ALLEN FACE A DRAGON!! I KNOW THAT THE BOY IS STRONG, BUT HE IS STILL MY NEPHEW AND I CARE ABOUT HIS SAFETY! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT IT WASN'T MY ROAD WHO WAS CHOOSEN OR YOU WOULD SUFFER!!" _screamed a rather angry male voice _"MATRON AND I ARE BEYOND ANGRY THAT YOU FAILED TO MENTION THE FACT WITH THE DRAGON AS YOU CALLED US! I asked Tyki to go and keep one eye on our family and the other kids because Lulubell is currently taking care of the dragon and her eggs, luckily are her skill in human transfiguration excellent." _McGonagall sat at this statement suddenly more straighter in her seat. _"Beside that you can feel yourself lucky that I'm currently preoccupied here with treating the professors and a few students to leave. Well then I'm of now, I still need to re-fill an icepack. Good bye headmaster and Allen Walker I warn you try not to get injured young man, Road-chan be a good girl and keep one eye on your cousins. Yes Jasdevi I meant you, no childish pranks." _and with that was the communication cut down and the golem immediately flew to Kanda, burying its dace in to the samurai's chest.

"I gave you the offer to get this scolding later in private headmaster." Tyki said smiling as he pushed the perplexed Komui in to the staff table's direction, Bookman and Krory.

There was still a tick silence over the Hall after the four man sat down. Most people were shocked not about the shouting, it was as if someone got a Howler except that this come from a black golem, was addressed to a headmaster and was also live. No what shocked them was what the shouting contained. The headmaster had set something loose before leaving which attacked the school, and the teachers. Really one of them had sent a student in to the wall with a flying kick, one looked like a vampire as for the third…Most boys felt annoyed as they spotted all girls staring longingly at the dark skinned man. Luckily the food appeared and slowly everything started to become normal again.

"Lavi, are you okay? What teacher attacks a student in such a way?" Hermione asked.

"Ha,ha, no need to worry Gramps always does that. I could easily block his attacks, but I choose not to, it is to much fun annoying him." the redhead replied while still holding his check.

"Gramps?" Ron asked whole filling his plate.

"Yep, he is my grandfather and teaches History." Lavi explained, well it was really only half a lye seeing that Bookman really treated him as his grandson most of the time, plus teached him about the world's history.

"He still shouldn't act like that with you." she retorted.

"Hermione, give it up." Harry said as he tried to calm her before facing the Rose Cross students "And the other two professors, his family name is similar to Road's." he remembered suddenly plus there was also the way how Road had treated the man.

"Yes Tyki is the younger brother of my father, beside that you heard him the second man scolding our headmaster." the girl explained.

"That was your father?" the Golden Trio asked in union.

"Yes Sheryl Camelot, ugh…I will have a lot of explaining to give to him and the Matron." Allen said shivering, Sheryl sometimes acted also as his father. A pretty protective father…really wasn't his lover not enough for that?

"You know that he is only worried about your health. As for the third professor, he might look like a vampire, but is human and he doesn't like it to be called that. "at this Lenalee threw a dirty look at the twins "He is a really kind man with well some little problems regarding his confidence."

"Which is the ground why he was the perfect match for professor Lotto." Road chimed in.

"True, but I really feared that it would take ages for them to get together. Really, who can hold up a two hours long conversation where you apologize for every second sentence because you thing that you have offended the other?" Lavi asked while eating some of the smashed potatoes.

* * *

After the feast went everyone to the places they slept. Both Harry and Hermione held a short briefing for Ron about they suspicions and that what they had found out, they discussed also the strange happenings by the first task an by the dinner. They would need to get more informations and it seemed that the only place where they could get them would be inside the Ark, but how would they get inside? What could be in there that Karkaroff wanted in so much and the Rose Cross students were so secretive about it. Hermione didn't even understand why they had even named that thing an Ark while Harry wondered about why both Allen and Road seemed suddenly so cold when Karkaroff tried to enter it. Those two were the only ones feeling the alarm and now that he remembered the scenario he was sure that he felt an icy murderous intent surround them as the two stood in front of the wizard. And just what had Road done to him? Professor Lee seemed nervous as he asked the two if they had done something lasting to him. This was all to confusing plus there was the fact that Voldemort wanted him death, but really that was nothing new that man was after him since he was a baby. Really if someone was in desperate need for a hobby then it was Voldemort.

Meanwhile at the same time inside the Ark had Allen set up two more rooms for both Tyki and Krory, Bookman would stay with Lavi before going in to the piano room. Entering the ivory room Allen had made the door disappear, it was such a wonderful thing that he was the only on who could enter this room, even his sister Road couldn't do it. Smirking pleasantly to himself, a smirk mirrored on the walls by his inner Noah, he had come to terms with that just like any member of his family, did his eyes fall on the figure currently laying on the white couch. Kanda had fallen asleep while waiting for him, well Allen needed to set up the rooms and after that make sure that Tim was preoccupied with Kanda's golem so as to not disturb them before creating the door. Making his way slowly over to the sleeping figure Allen slowly started undressing. When the last layer of cloth fell to the ground did he activate Crown Clown, well he promised Kanda a special threat for tonight. Didn't he? Smirking again as he reached Kanda he leaned down.

Kanda woke to the feeling of soft lips upon his while delicate hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. When the lips suddenly withdrew did he open his eyes to look in the smirking face of his lover.

"Ahh…you are awake?" Allen asked in a fake innocent voice.

"Baka Moyashi, how the hell do you expect me to sleep such a delicious sight in front of me." Kanda answered in fake annoyance before pulling the younger Exorcist atop of him. Kissing his curse mark and Innocence hand softly before attacking the other's lips in a more heated, demanding kiss which Allen returned only to eagerly. Kanda really enjoyed the fact that the Noahs perversion could be counted in two different groups, they were either sadistically perverted or sexually. Guess in to which category his lovely Moyashi belonged.

Tonight they would surely not get much sleep done…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: Well the chapter didn't turn out as short as expected, but who complains. Ah yes about why Bookman and Krory went with Tyki and not Cross and Tiedoll to make the lives of poor Allen and Kanda hell. Imagine Cross somehow barging in on them… Here is the explaining:

_**Omake: **_

The infirmary wing was mostly silent with everyone sleeping after the Komurin attack. Really cooking Komurin and one doing the laundry? The third shouldn't be even mentioned, it found it's terrible and brutal end after dressing both General Cloud Nine and Lulubell in to spiky disuse. Even General Sokaro was cowering in fear behind General Tiedoll when the two women launched themselves in pure rage at the robot, tearing it apart. Jerry nearly had a nervous breakdown by the sight what Komurin did to his kitchen before attacking it. The last one was taken down after it accidentally spilled soapy water on General Cross. We all know just how that narcisstic man reacted to such things. Link will probably also have a nervous breakdown when seeing the bill, but the man was currently escorting a pretty much grilled looking Inspector to the hospital. He would later tell the other after he gets conscious again that he had a little accident with his oven while baking.

A door opened slowly as a tall man with long dark hair walked inside. Sheryl made one last round by the patients while Matron tended to Timothy who returned from his mission with a broken leg, General Cloud was with him now. Sighing somewhat decoded the man to go in to his room and have some wine. His beloved little brother would keep one eyes on his precious Road, he always did, and on Allen to. He really come to love they lost brother again now that he could finally remember him again though this made him also angry. Not angry at Allen or the 14th, no he would never again find the power in himself to hate them, no his hate burned against the Earl. He took they brother away the first time because o something which was his fault, he murdered they brother along with Mana who even though wasn't a Noah was still the brother in a way. Then Tricia…no he would not think about that. Everything would be fine. Turning around and making his way out he stopped for a second in front of one of the doors before smirking evilly.

"You deserve that." Sheryl whispered as he left.

Meanwhile inside the room sat General Tiedoll comfortably on a chair, his right arm bandaged, with a photo album in his lap. Twenty more were beside his as he happily talked about the photos and the memories bound to them.

"And this one was made when Yuu-kun went with me on his first mission. He was really such an adorable little child back then. And now he is all grown up, but I will always view him as that adorable innocent child from back then." Tiedoll said crying when there come a snort from the bed.

"That brat was never innocent in the first place you soft hearted idiot and now he is screwing around with my idiot of a disciple from all people." Cross Marian groaned as he massaged his temples with his hand.

"The children make an adorable couple Cross." Tiedoll replied before his face turned suddenly concerned. "Does it still hurt? Should I refill it with fresh ice for you?"

"Don't you even dare getting near there Tiedoll!" Cross screamed in panic when he saw the artist's hand move to the icepack currently placed on his aching crotch. He still hadn't learned that the Noah of Lust hated to be grasped on. Beside that had she a pretty hard kick, but he would be damned if that fatherly idiot with him would ever get near THAT PART OF HIS ANATOMY!

"Don't be such a child Marian, I only try to help you." Tiedoll said as he made a new attempt to get the pack.

"And I told you to leave it!"

"Marian, let me help you."

"No! Get away from that place you pervert, that is only reserved for beautiful women!"

"Marian really I only want to fill it up. You will feel better after that."

Unknown to the two arguing Generals there was already a pretty large group staring somewhat slightly green or with shock at the door. While they disciples looked hot together in the Order's option, they masters not so much. There would be some pretty interesting rumors flying around the place pretty soon…

_Owari_


	6. News and family bonds

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my life got somewhat even more difficult…sigh…and that not in the positive way…

P.S.: Yes I'm aware of the fact that some happenings are not in order or happen later, that is because the changes were needed for the story to function better…and yep writing in the way Hagrid speaks isn't easy…

VI. News and family bonds

* * *

The school was on the next morning filled with excited chatter, well most of them were about the three foregain professors or the little message well more like scolding the headmaster of Rose Cross received and don't forget the strange magic they champion used. Meanwhile were also said "_students_" of the school talking in excited hushed voices, just to be safe from awkward explanations. It tuned out that there was a second message from Link about which Tyki forgot and he valued his life more then to try seeking out the door to the white piano room. So the receiving of said message needed to wait till the next morning, but it still had a great effect to boost the Exorcists and Noahs good mode, beside seeing Link scolding Tyki for forgetting about it. Link had informed them that due to similar circumates as to why Central attempted to hide the fact about Allen becoming a Critical, not many were surprised, so did they in Kanda's case after the North American incident. This caused a round of cheers and congratulations from everyone to a slightly startled Kanda whom still had both Road and Allen clinging to him. The other news was putting a greater impact on the new General though, seeing that Renee Epstein come to Link a few days ago with news. To be honest was Link pretty much grateful that both Walker and the Noah of Dreams were present seeing that he had no clue how Kanda would react to the second news.

Alma Karma would be returning.

The news had first caused a deep silence in the room before the cheers erupted again. Even Kanda smiled somewhat warmly at the thought of seeing his "older brother" again and this time without them needing to fight to death. Hopefully would this time be everything alright for them all.

* * *

The Golden Trio were making they way hastily towards the Forbidden Forest where they would be having they last class for today with Hagrid. To bad that it was always with Slytherin. Reaching the clearing near the forest were they stunned to see the Rose Cross students already sitting there even though the trio made sure to get there pretty early. Looking at them they suddenly spotted that Allen was nowhere to be seen.

"Hullo guys." Lenalee greeted them from her spot beside Lavi who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, a tick book in his lap.

"Hello." come the reply while they tried to hide any form of suspicion, Ron had the most problems by that.

"Where is Allen by the way?" asked Hermione while looking around hoping to sound like everything was normal.

"Ah, he is here in a few minutes, Hagrid took him to the Thestrals, they seem pretty fond of him." Debitto explained hoping inwardly that the boy could get the half-giant to give them a few. If not then they still can create some either in the Ark or with they power of Bonds. Those creatures looked pretty neat and could be helpful in some cases mostly in they newest plan involving the torrmentation of a certain person.

"Erm…what?" Ron asked confused.

"Debi means those skeletal looking horses heee." Jasdero said grinning, those horses were pretty adorable and seemed also rather fond of the Noah part of the group.

"Huh? We have some other horse types beside the unicorns in the forest and the centaurs in some way?" Harry heard himself ask stunned, but even he didn't know why. Who knows what Hagrid has in that forest beside the things they already had the fortune or better unfortune to met.

"Che, wouldn't matter too much for the most of you." at this turned every head in Kanda's direction who sat in a meditating pose under a large tree. "According to your friend only those can see them who had already witnessed someone dying before they eyes." at this fell again deep silence over everyone as Kanda's words slowly sunk in by the wizarding trio making they stomachs tighten. Did this mean that they had all already witnessed someone dying in front of them? The foreboding thoughts were broken when the noise of footsteps hit they ears.

Turning to they side they watched Allen appearing from between the trees a pleased look on his face. After a few seconds Hagrid also appeared talking with professor Camelot about if he was sure that Thestrals wouldn't be a problem to handle.

"My good professor Hagrid, there is absolutely no need to worry the Rose Cross Academy is placed on the top of a mountain just above the cloud line, it is perfectly safe. The forest surrounding the school is also rather large and the Thestrals will be fine." Professor Camelot explained in a calm tone at which Hagrid nodded.

"Hagrid, what is this all about?" asked Harry as he looked suspiciously at the smiling man beside they friend.

"Well ya' lot see, professor Camelot was rather fascinated by our Thestrals an' asked if he could have a few." Hagrid explained while Tyki walked up with Allen to the others.

"But why?" Ron asked not noticing that the Rose Cross students had they gazes on him.

"Well ya' see there ar' not many people who like them. Saying some rubbish about bad luck or so an besides, first time I ever saw Thestrals liking strangers so fast even I got attacked a few times while trying to tame them." Hagrid explained before he seemed to have spotted something behind Harry and friends. "So, the class can start." he said suddenly and only now spotted everyone the large group approaching them.

"What do you think they want with those things?" Ron whispered harshly to his friends.

"No clue, but something is strange here." answered Harry.

"Do you think that they could be the ones wanting you death?" whispered Hermione in a worried tone.

"Doubt it, you remember what Sirius said the Walkers openly laughed over Voldemort. I doubt that they are working for him and there is still that thing about the "_other war",_ but one thing is for sure we need to find out what Karkaroff wanted in the Ark." replied Harry, but any further discussions were halted when Hagrid spoke again.

"So ya' lot today asked professor Camelot me if he could hold a special class so pay attention." Hagrid said as he stepped to the side as many whispers erupted between the male part of the student body while the girls were staring excitedly at the man dressed in a Victorian style black tux.

"Thank you professor Hagrid." replied Tyki as he tipped his cylinder, earning himself many dreamy sighs.

"What does that guy think who he is?" grumbled Ron annoyed as he spotted even Hermione blushing.

"Leave it Ron." tried Harry to calm his friend before looking over to the Slytherins where he spotted Draco staring nervously at the twins while clinging to Theodore Nott's arm. Harry wondered inwardly what they had done to him, but looking at the facts he had it was probably better not knowing.

"Well then let's start." Tyki said eagerly while clapping his white gloved hands together before he pulled on the rope, no one had noticed before him holding, and led forth a large cow. "This will be today's special teaching material." at this started many of the boys to snicker while the girls stared blinking at the cow.

"That guy has lost it." whispered Dean.

"What an idiot." mumbled Blaze before throwing as side glance at a pale Draco who looked about to brake Nott's arm if the boy's painful expression was something to go by.

"Be quiet, Blaze." snapped Pansy surprising the boys, she knew that something interesting will happen.

_Flashback _

_Pansy was taking a stroll near the forest. She had just finished her essay for professor Snape's class so she was free till today's last lesson with that idiot of a half-giant. Really, why did she take his class again? Even Divination would be better. Holding back a groan, that is not lady or pure blood like, tried the girl to find something to do. Suddenly her eyes fell on a grazing cow on the field. _

"_What in Merlin's name…" she certainly would NOT touch that animal now that was for sure. _

"_So there it disappeared." said suddenly a pleasant male voice from behind her which made the girl jump. Turning around she was suddenly faced by one of the professors of the Rose Cross Academy dressed like an old English gentleman. "Oh pardon me young lady, it wasn't in my intention to startle you. Lord Tyki Mikk Camelot, professor for the Care of Mythical Creatures." he said while taking down his top hat and kissing her hand which made her blush. _

"_P…Pansy Parkinson." she stammered, that man was absolutely gorgeous and a real old fashioned gentleman, leave alone a lord. _

"_Really pleased and what a lovely name, I'm sorry for being so rude and not staying longer in your lovely company, but I need to catch the specimen for professor Hagrid's class before it gets away again. I need to admit that my sense of directions isn't all to shining." Professor Camelot said with a little laugh before he noticed that the cow was starting to walk away again. "Oh no, get back here." he exclaimed while gripping his top hat with one hand before running after it. _

"_Wingardium Leviosa." Pansy said suddenly the first spell which come to her mind. The cow seemed to be shocked when it suddenly four herself floating in the air before it was lowered down again in front of the smiling man who grabbed the rope tied around the cow's neck. _

"_Ah, thank you Miss Parkinson. Usually it is my older brother helping me, he is really excellent wit binding and controlling charms seeing that in some cases my specimen try to escape and it is bad if they get hurt when I catch them." the man explained while stroking the animal's head. "I had planned to ask either my nephew or niece to help me with it, the twins are sometimes to reckless for that." _

"_Your nephew and niece?" Pansy heard herself ask. _

"_Yes, I'm Allen's, Road's and the twin's uncle." this made the girl look surprised at him. "I'm guessing in your school does this seem unusual that a family member should teach you." _

"_Ah, no I was only surprised professor Camelot." Pansy explained hurriedly. _

"_I understand. Well then, thank you for your help Miss Parkinson, if I remember your house correctly will I be seeing you on Care for Magical Animals. Professor Hagrid was so helpful in allowing me to take over today's class a truly perfect timing seeing that they will soon hatch." and with that he walked away. _

_End Flashback _

"Well then I know that many of you feel now disappointed by the sight, but don't worry we are not learning about what is outside, but what hides inside." at this looked some students confused while others turned slightly green. "Now, I already had this through with my students, but I think it is always a magnificent sight. Now what needs to lay it's eggs inside a still living creature to hatch?" Tyki asked smiling at which all students perked up as did Hagrid. "Yes Road?" he asked when spotting her hand.

"Teas are the ones placing they eggs in to still living creatures, animals of a larger bread are preferred, but even humans can be used by them." she explained.

"Excellent and as I see it is time, so watch closely." the students did as they were told and looked at the cow. Soon many people gasped in shock when the cow started to systematically disappear into a cloud of ebony black butterflies. "These butterflies are named Tease, they are a pretty unique bread as you can see." Professor Camelot explained as he held a hand out on which one of the black creatures landed just like by his own students, the black butterflies seemed to like Kanda the best from them.

"So beautiful." exclaimed Lavender happily as one of them landed on her finger.

"The first time I find myself agreeing with a lion." Pansy said as a third Tease landed on her hand.

"And this is the first time that I see you act like a girl." Blaze told her at which she only glared at him. "What? I'm only saying."

"Well, they are certainly interesting." Nott remarked while holding back a smirk when a Tease landed on Draco's nose.

"I'm happy that you like them, Tease are truly beautiful creatures, I think not many people would truly believe that these little creatures are carnivores and as such feed on flesh. Human flesh is actually they favorite…

* * *

On the night sat the Golden Trio inside the Griffindor common room. Run looked still pale as he tried to calm his beating heart. They other classmates went already to bed.

"Was that guy bloody mad? I mean, human eating butterflies!" he nearly yelled. When the foregain professor told them what those insects eat started most people to break out in panic. "Only Malfoy going hysteric was amusing."

"Don't be like that Ron, we weren't attacked by them and Allen and the others seemed fine. Did you see how many were by Kanda and even Parkinson had at least five on her arm and staid calm." Hermione tried to calm her friend while her own heart raced like mad.

"One ting is for sure, we need to get inside that Ark." said Harry after a long time.

"But Harry, how do you plan to get inside and beside that we still need to figure out what the second task is." argued Hermione.

"I'm sure that you will figure out something." he replied which made the girl blush while Ron was still mumbling something about _"human eating butterflies"_.

At the same time was everyone already sleeping inside the Ark. They pretty much enjoyed Tyki's class at which the man admitted, after giving a few Tease eggs to Hagrid and gathering the newly born ones, that it was General Yeegar who had given him some tips. Not surprising seeing that the General used to be a teacher before becoming an Exorcist after an Akuma murdered his class. The twins certainly enjoyed the panic by the students regarding the Teases diet before Allen hushed them. Komui had only smiled at this before sending everyone to bed seeing that tomorrow they should try figuring out what the second task could be. So was everything silent in the night Allen had created inside the Ark, everyone was sleeping well expect one person. Suddenly a white door materialized on the white street near the well as a white haired boy exited the room. Allen couldn't sleep and even cuddling up to Kanda didn't help, his mind was too occupied in figuring out the next task. Usually when he had too much on his mind, helped a little stroll through the white city of the Ark. This was his world, here he set the rules and the endless white around him calmed his soul. He was the White Clown ruling over his white city. He was soon passing the fourth street when suddenly a strange whimpering hit his ears. Lifting his right hand he commanded the Ark to open him a way to the source of the noise, when it did he walked inside having a bad feeling. Inside the room he immediately noticed that it was Tyki's, he also found said man tossing and whimpering in his sleep, face twisted in pain.

"Tyki!" Allen exclaimed as he run to his brother's side trying to wake him. "Tyki, please wake up!" he pleaded while shaking his shoulder. After five more minutes woke Tyki up with a panicked scream, sweat covering his body, breathing rough.

"S…shonen…?" he asked in a faint voice as golden eyes fell on silver ones.

"It is alright Tyki." Allen said in a soft voice as he wrapped his arms around the older male's shaking body.

"I…I ca…can't forget it…a…all t…the pain…my blood flo…flowing out…t…the E…Earl s…smiling a…and tell…telling me tha…that we a…are a fa…family and that he…he will ma…make e…everything allright…" and with that he broke out sobbing.

"I know Tyki, I know how it had felt." Allen said softly as he made small circles on his brother's back, letting him cry.

"I…I k…know…he…he di…did the sa…same t…to y…you Mu…Musician…" Tyki sobbed, but slowly started to calm down, strangely they always felt safe near Allen. He couldn't remember much from the time they come seeking help to the Order. He had lost to much blood and was tired from the brutal torture the Earl had put him through in the name of _"protecting him from human foolishness"_. Sheryl was near a hysterical breakdown, but he and Lulubell had done everything they could to threat his wounds and keep him awake. He would have died hadn't Road found him.

Soon the sobs ceased and Tyki stopped crying, but still clinged to Allen's nightshirt. He understood the unspeakable pain his brother needed to suffer. He still remembered the day not to long ago when he was training in the forest when suddenly Road's door opened. He didn't even had time to prepare himself before a blood covered Road was clinging to him, her face was covered in tears, eyes filled with fear pleading to him to save Tyki. When her words finally registered he already spotted a nearly hysteric Sheryl and a deathly pale Lulubell carrying an also deathly pale Tyki covered in horrible wounds, his clothes were bloody and torn on some parts he was even sure that he saw shattered bones, the twins were also staring worried at they brother as did the other Noah. Dark memories had resurfaced from the 14th 's memories. He knew those wounds, the same wounds he had suffered before his death. Biting back a shudder he led each Noah inside, trying to calm them while also those they had passed. Reaching the infirmary he ordered Matron together with the present doctors and nurses to take care about Tyki. No one dared to object against the young General and Matron seemed to understand and ordered her people to get to work immediately and sent a nurse for Komui and Allen sent Tim to the Asian Branch for more help. After Komui got there had he promised to explain everything while he asked Reever to inform Link while he tried to calm the Noah. Luckily were they in time, but still was Tyki nearly a whole month long in a coma and for two days on the thin line between life and death. The Pleasure still had occasionally nightmares about that day as did Sheryl. Sighing Allen gave a little kiss on Tyki's forehead, smiling at his brother.

"It is alright now Tyki, Adam can't hurt you anymore. I won't allow it to him, never again brother." he whispered reassuringly to his brother. "Should I try waking Road or Jasdevi? Or would you like to sleep by me for tonight?"

"I don't think that I would survive if I sleep tonight beside Road and in Jasdevi's case…Jasdero is always tossing around in his sleep and Debitto sleep talks as for you," at this he gave a weak smile "wouldn't your samurai lover mind?"

"Yuu will understand even if he will play annoyed just to hide it." Allen replied grinning.

"He sure will." Tyki answered. "Thank you shonen, we really have to thank you for everything you had done for us even after all the pain we caused you and your friends." he said in a sad voice.

"Tyki, we went already over it, you are my family no matter what." Allen said smiling softly as he pulled the older man out of the bed, leading him out of the room.

Yes Allen knew that Kanda would be annoyed at him, but as a younger sibling, he would understand then family was what could give them strength in this endless seeming night.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the newest chapter, hope I got the feelings out alright and now some spirit lifting scene and in the Omake of the next chapter you will see what happened to Draco…

_**Omake: **_

_Inspector Leverrier lay in his hospital bed, his body fully bandaged because of he burns he had received. He was sure that it was a dragon which had attacked him, but Link said that it was an oven accident. Even four Crow members and two other Inspectors had said the same. Did this mean that he had hallucinated? Who knew. Link was currently talking with the doctor while a nurse finished with the rest of his bandages. He should send Link over to his house to get him some books because he was bored. Turning his head slowly to the side, it hurt when moving, to look out the window he felt his eyes widen. Oh dear God no! there outside his window was General Cross Marian sitting on a grayish-green skinned horse which looked more like a corpse then a living animal with bat like wings, he had a pleased smile on his lips while in either hand he held a cigar and a glass of vine. _

"_C...Cross…Cross Marian!" he screamed in panic making the three people in the room stare at him. _

"_Sir, by all due respect General Cross is dead." Link said in a calm tone, but on the inside he was smirking, oh how good it is that Central doesn't know that Cross is still alive and those bills from hell are not old ones. _

"_I know that myself Howard, but there he is smiling that annoyingly pleased smile of his with a glass of vine and a cigar sitting on a strange horse!" _

"_Inspector, there isn't anyone." the doctor said while looking at Leverrier. "I think you may have got a smoke poisoning." _

"_No." Leverrier said stubbornly as he looked again out of the window spotting him again. "There he is!" he yelled. _

"_Sir, I will give you something to calm your nerves, you are suffering from hallucinations." the doctor said while taking out the injection. _

"_No, no! He is there, I'm not hallucinating. Cross Marian is there sitting on that flying horse!" Leverrier yelled now nearly in hysteric before the needle went though the vein and he calmed down. _

"_We will keep him here for a few days in hope that he will get better. Inspector Link do you think that Inspector Leverrier might work to much or, it is hard to say it, but maybe he should visit a psychology therapy group." the doctor suggested after Leverrier fell asleep. _

"_I will speak with his Holiness." Link said before the other nodded and left. After this he looked out to Cross who was sitting on a Thestral beside Grave of Maria. He started too really like Walker's ideas before leaving. _

_Cross meanwhile sipped a bit more from his vine, he certainly enjoyed tormenting that idiot. _

"_And now back to the Order, hopefully had Tiedoll managed to calm down those damned rumors. The siblings of my idiot disciple would never let us live that down." Cross groaned as he directed the Thestral in the Headquarters' direction. _

_Owari _


	7. Unexpected problems Part I

A/N: Gahh! Why the Hell did I even come home again for my sister's damned graduation's party! First the parents of her boyfriend view me as the younger and call me delicate, I hate that, it isn't my fault that my younger sister is taller. They took away my last German channel and replaced it with something useless again, I hate our Kable service and now my sister is crying because I snapped at her because she was told me how to look because of her visit and now again I'm the bad sister. Ugh…I could scream! Sigh…try to calm down…Thank you all for the reviews, there might be a few more mentioning about how the Noah come to the Order and some other things…

VII. Unexpected problems Part I.

* * *

On the next morning decided the Exorcist and Noah to breakfast in the Ark, courtesy of a really enthusiastic Jerry, before trying to figure out the next task. Tyki asked Allen to please not tell they other siblings about his nightmare, he hated to see his family worry so much. Allen tried to disagree, but after a while gave in to the plea.

Sitting later it the little park he had created was said white haired General under an ancient looking oak tree was he staring at the golden egg. He was staring at the thing like since twenty minutes. Komui had left some minutes ago to go to Dumbledore, some type of Headmaster discussion or like that. Sighing tiredly, he wouldn't get to far with staring at it so what could he do?

"Yo Allen, figured out what to do with that thing?" asked suddenly a voice from beside him. Turning around he spotted Jasdevi on either side of him.

"Sadly I still don't have a clue." replied Allen while shaking his head.

"Maybe you can see if it can be opened heee." stated Jasdero as he pointed smiling at the egg while crouching in front of Allen.

"Eh…?" was the only thing his brothers could say.

"Well, doesn't it sound a bit hollow? So Dero thought that you could try opening it hee." the blonde said now a bit unsure, but then he felt someone pat him on the head. Looking in front of him he saw Allen smiling at him softly.

"Thanks Dero." Allen said to his brother who was smiling at him happily.

"Well then let's give it a try." Debitto said as he crouched himself down beside his brothers. Nodding they twisted the egg, but when it opened…"GAAHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LOUD NOISE!?" screamed Debitto while desperately trying to hold his ears shut.

"DEBI! ALLEN! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, DERO'S POOR EARS ARE BLEEDING HEE!" yelled Jasdero.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" yelled Allen as he closed the egg again.

"Ugh…what the Hell was that?" Debitto asked while still massaging his hurting ears.

"Uh…that was a horrible sound." Allen replied. _**"But you have still noticed that behind the shrill sound there was a faint melody hidden." **_he heard the Musician say in a thoughtful tone. _"Did you figure out what it said?" _he asked.

"Allen? Is something the matter?" Debitto asked slightly worriedly.

"The 14th might know the answer." was his only reply. _**"Hmm…you know that the sound of singing, just like music can be different even if it is the same one playing or singing, but it is different in each place. Try it in a new setting." **_nodding Allen stood up and started heading in the direction of the lake, if water wasn't working he still could ask for Tyki's help.

"Oi, Allen! Where are you going?" Debitto called after his brother.

"I'm going to change the setting." Allen called back.

"Eh…?" was the only thing the blackhead could say.

"Ugh…my ears are filled with to many ringing bells…" moaned Lavi as he was clinging to Tyki's arm in a desperate manner.

"The egg had a loud screech hidden in it hee." Jas explained while Tyki was still guiding Lavi, the two had become pretty close friends after a little incident.

_Flashback _

_It was two days after Allen had returned from Central where he had spent a whole month fighting in a trial for the right to be made the person officially responsible for the Noah who had come to him seeking help. It was a hard month with Allen away with the Noah and literally fighting against the Inquisition for the right of his siblings while one of them was still in a coma. Tyki awoke the day the trial had ended making the happiness of the victory even sweeter. Well Allen had really good cards after explaining that each person carried the DNS of a Noah in them from the time when the Earl and the other disciples recreated humanity. Leverrier's and the faces of the cardinals and the pope when he explained how one can become a Noah and even if they genes stay recessive there are some so-called "recessive-personality traits" and gave some descriptions. Well the Inspector had certainly lost when he went in to a little panic after knowing that he had the recessive genes of the deceased Noah of Wrath whose genes should have started fighting for dominance. _

_Later home used Allen and Road the Ark's hidden power to make some reviewing, namely: General Kevin Yeegar, Daisya Barry and Skin Boric. The other souls had told them that they want to stay there where they are. After that were Tyki's friends to the Order and they started working as Finder while Link sent a message that he managed to give over the new Order building to the orphanage where Timothy lived. It was only a lovely bonus with the side note that a certain Inspector broke down crying at the thought of the expensive Order building being filled with street and orphaned children. After the awakening took the two together with Jasdevi the case in which they tried to fix Kanda's lotus flower. Well this had sent them for a few days to the infirmary to be scolded by Matron. Allen got even from Kanda a scolding about his martyr complex at which Allen snapped back about the other's suicide complex before Kanda suddenly wrapped his arms around him and said the words which marked the start of they relationship "Don't you idiot Sprout see that I hate the thought to ever loose you.". _

_While the week went on in which the four staid in the infirmary with Kanda regularly visiting and the other Noah living themselves in, Lulubell become Reever's assistant or as Komui put it "his second tormentor" and Sheryl started helping Matron out. The other's were helping out on missions well except Tyki who still needed to take things slow. He actually planned to give little report to Komui from Matron that Allen and co. are on they way to fully recover. Stepping inside was he greeted by the noise of fighting at which Johnny explained him that there was a little accident in the laboratory involving Lavi, a date with Lenalee and a potion plus something with a remote. _

_This was the ground why Tyki was now crawling around on all fours while holding a carrot in his right hand. Yes he knew that he was making himself a fool here, but all his siblings were doing something useful to repay the kindness of the European and Asian Branch for accepting them even after all those troubles they had caused. _

"_Here Lavi. Come here little bunny boy I have a delicious carrot for you." he called out while looking around. "Come now Lavi, be a good bunny." _

_Golden eyes searched through the forest before they fell on a bush which was moving. Keeping still for a few seconds he finally spotted a rabbit with red fur peeking out from between the green leaves curiously. _

_Bingo. _

_But when the little furry creature once Exorcist spotted the Pleasure he started running and not in the best direction. _

"_Lavi please not in that direction." Tyki pleaded as he started running after the little animal. "I really don't want to confess love to human eating flowers!" _

_The little rabbit didn't listen, but acted on the instincts his rabbit brain was telling him and that was to run. Suddenly the little creature stopped through when it saw suddenly a little forest of large plants stare down at it hungrily. One of the plants lunged forth, but never hit. The little rabbit looked up curiously as to why only to spot the strange man it had seen a while ago. _

"_Sorry dear, but this bunny isn't your meal." Tyki said smiling as he patted the confused looking plant before he turned around and started to walk away. "Really Lavi, you can be a handful. Carrot?" he asked before holding out one of the carrots to the red furred rabbit who after a little sniffing started munching at it happily. _

_They were already near the Order building when suddenly a wall crashed in thanks to a giant robot with Komui sitting on the top of it while laughing like a maniac…or Sheryl a few times when he wanted to freak Tyki out. _

"_YOU ARE NOW DONE FOR YOU SLYMY OCTOPUS OF A BOOKMAN WANABE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Komui laughed while he pointed Komurin VIII's canons at Tyki and Lavi. _

"_He is certainly Sheryl's…" Tyki said while activating his powers when suddenly a dragon rammed against the robot. _

"_KOMUI LEE! YOU WILL IMEDIATELY CEASE WITH THIS CHILDISHNESS AND GET YOUR BEHIND BACK IN THERE AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" screamed Reever as he stood somewhat shakily on Lulubell's back. _

"_But Reever…" Komui whined. _

"_GET BACK TO WORK!" screamed both Reever and Lulubell in union. _

"_Well then, it looks like as if you could be soon back to normal again." Tyki said smiling as he stroke Lavi's head before offering the little creature a new carrot. _

_End flashback_

"That would explain the noise filling the Ark." he said.

"Ugh…this is a new experience I'm not wishing to repeat." Lavi exclaimed while still massaging his ears before he suddenly spotted something. "Hey, where is Allen?" he asked suddenly.

"The 14th seems to have given him a tip as to what to do with the egg." was the short answer.

* * *

At the same time was Komui sitting with Madam Maxime and professor Karkaroff in Dumbledore's office, the later tried to be as far from him as possible. Komui really didn't blame him, but the man deserved it even thought they still had no clue why he tried to break in to the Ark. Really to bad that Wisely was on a mission when they come here and it would be suspicious if there would be suddenly one student more. Holding back a sigh he turned back to the old headmaster.

"Well my dear colleagues as you may know it will be soon winter and we had decided to inform the champions about one of the old traditions of the Tournament." at this started Dumbledore's eyes to twinkle. "It is probably my most favorite part of the whole event. With the winter approaching we will hold the Yule Ball which gives our students to socialize even more with each other. It will be open for all 4th years and above, of course they can invite younger people and each champion needs to have a dance partner." the old man said smiling.

"Oh how woundzerful." exclaimed Madam Maxime happily while Komui felt dread run down his body. A dance…that would mean that his lovely Lenalee…

* * *

Meanwhile was Allen under the azure blue water of the lake. Grabbing the egg he opened again and this time turned the shrill screams in to the melody the Musician heard.

„_**Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**And while you're searching, ponder this:**_

_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took,**_

_**But past an hour- the prospect's black,**_

_**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back…"**_

The song sounded eerie in his ears and what dark meaning the text could hide. At least he had enough time to figure it out. Getting back to the surface he was greeted by the sight of his siblings and friends who looked slightly worried.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw that both Kanda and Road were missing.

"Ni-san is back, but well…" Lenalee was searching for words when suddenly…

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU DAMNED SISTER-COMPLEX!" _screamed an all too familiar male voice.

"I think this is our cue to hurry before Road can't hold Yuu-chan back anymore." Lavi commented as they tried to hurry before Komui looses his head. "It is a good thing that you were underwater Allen."

"Why?" asked the white hired General confused.

"Well if Yuu-chan sees you all dripping wet will he immediately cease to be homicide, but will focus on other more adult themed things." replied the redhead grinning while the other blushed.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed.

"What? It works, see?" Lavi asked grinning when they reached the scene where now Kanda was staring wide eyed at a dripping wet Allen while Road was still clinging to him to stop him from murdering Komui whit his behind the fountain.

"So while he over there is thinking about ravishing our brother, what did you do that brought you nearly in to a coffin?" Debitto asked while pointing at Kanda.

"Well, Dumbledore told us that it is tradition by the Triwizard Tournament to hold a Yule Ball which will be opened with the dance of the champions and they partners." Komui explained.

"And the problem with that is?"

"Well you see, because we already aroused some suspicions which could endanger our mission I thought that it would be better that the less people know about Kanda-kun's and Allen-kun's relationship." Komui replied carefully fearing a new outburst from Kanda.

"WHAT!?" growled Allen. "I'm together with Yuu and I don't care if someone has a problem with that." he snapped at which Kanda finally returned from his stupor and smiled softly at his lover's words.

"I know Allen-kun, but you need to understand that…"

"What if I will go." at this turned everyone to Road. "You said that the champions dance the opening dance, but they aren't forced to dance after that. So I will be Allen's partner for that dance and after that he can be with Yuu the whole night long."

"Tat is not even a bad idea Road." Tyki said as he turned to the aforementioned duo. "Shonen? Kanda? Are you fine with this?" the duo nodded in reply.

"Then it is settled how we will do it."

At the same time was Harry standing in front of his Head of House, staring at her in utter disbelief.

"Dance partners?" Harry asked while feeling his face heat up. "I don't dance." he said quickly.

"Oh yes, you do." said Professor McGonagall irritably to the boy. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Poor Harry had a sudden disturbing mental image of himself in a top hat and tails just like professor Camelot, accompanied by a girl in the sort of frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties.

"I'm not dancing." he said again.

"It is traditional." said Professor McGonagall firmly, she was slowly starting to have enough from this. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But…I don't…" he tried again, but was immediately cut of.

"You heard me, Potter." said Professor McGonagall in a way which left no room for discussions.

A week ago Harry would have said finding a partner for a dance would be easy compared to taking on a Hungarian Horntail. But now that he had done the latter, and was facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, he thought he'd rather have another round with the dragon. This was going to be hard and he still had no clue what to do about the Rose Cross Academy and the second task…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I will try to get the second part up tomorrow together with the Omake about the prank Draco received…


	8. Unexpected trouble Part II

A/N: So here is the second part of the chapter and the third will feature the Yule Ball…

VIII. Unexpected trouble Part II.

* * *

The weeks flew quickly past over the school and the date of the Yule Ball was already standing in front of the porch when Harry finally realized that he really needed to find partner. Even if he had never actually looked how many people usually sign they names up to stay for Christmas this time was it full with the names of every 4th year and above. Well who would have thought that so many people had taken interest in the ball, Harry sure didn't. Merlin, he didn't even have the slightest clue as to how a person dances. Holding back a groan was he on his way to search for Ron when he suddenly spotted a shocking sight. There stood professor Camelot in his usual Victorian style outfit near one of the arcades, but the person in front of him was not one of his students. Pushing the thoughts away to find Ron snaked Harry closer to the talking pair. Really, he would give anything to have his Invisibility cloak.

Tyki was currently standing in front of one of the many arcades, he had just finished explaining the proper care for Tease to Hagrid, leaving out how to mold them together of course. The Pleasure was in a fairly good mode seeing that they had received the massage that the dear Inspector Leverrier was ordered by the Pope himself to go to therapy classes. He certainly had deserved they little torture. He had been on his way back to the Ark, Lavi had asked him for assistance to which he gratefully agreed, but was then stopped by a female voice calling out to him. This was the ground why he was currently standing here with a slightly devasted looking young lady in front of him. Oh and we need to mention that the Potter boy's eavesdropping antics were quite rude to say at least. Really was this the proper way for a so called chosen one to act? Allen had clearly better manners then him, but he had currently a lady in distress seeking his help.

"So Miss Parkinson, by what are you seeking my assistance?" he asked gently.

"Uhm…I feel kind of embarrassed, but I wasn't sure as to whom to turn to." she answered a soft pink tainting her checks. "Because the Yule Ball is already so near and the boy with whom I wish to go is only dancing around the question, it is only frustrating. Till now he scorned every girl who tried asking him out so it can be that he wants to go with any other one."

"Hmm…I would say that the young man you are wishing to really likes to play around." Tyki said in a thoughtful tone, one gloved hand on his chin. "I could only suggest that you may do the same." he said after some time sighing. His Noah may be over 7000, but he never needed to deal with such problems, Sheryl and Lulubell were usually in charge by such cases.

"Yes, I should do that." she replied nervously while still trying to hold her pride in one piece.

"I'm truly sorry that I can't be more helpful." Tyki said in an appologic way while offering a little smile.

"Ah, no that was really helpful professor Camelot and I really appreciate your advice." she said hurriedly. "Usually is it the norm that we go to our Head of House if we have a problem, but…"

"Yes, if I remember correctly is your Head of House professor Snape. I don't want to sound rude, but I doubt that he would have reacted all to well." at this needed both to hold back a laugh about the image of the Potion Master trying to give advice on boys. "Well then I need to go again one of my own students had also requested my help." Tyki said before leaning down and kissing the young girl's hand.

At the same time was Harry cursing mentally because he was to far away, but there was still that unsettling feeling that the professor had spotted him. He wasn't sure how though. Even if he couldn't hear them he had seen that near the end of they conversation looked both pretty amused and by the hand kiss…Harry had felt his yaw drop and he surely wasn't the only one. There on the opposite side stood a gapping Draco Malfoy, staring at the scene with wide eyes while Snape was only shaking his head and mounting _"I warned you foolish boy."_.

It was two hours later, but Harry still tried to figure out just about what could have Pansy Parkinson been talking with professor Camelot. Things started to get complicated again and he needed to add a new mystery to his list. Maybe if he should ever manage to live to reach adulthood he should write down his school adventures? They would probably end up being a bestseller.

"Why do they have to move in packs?" he heard Ron's frustrated words when a new giggling group of girls walked past them. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?" neither of them had a clue.

"You know that you won't get any partners if you only stare at them?" asked suddenly a familiar voice from behind them, making both boys jump.

"Bloody Hell, you gave us a fright." gasped Ron while still clutching his heart.

"Where is your brother by the way?" Harry asked suddenly when he noticed the absence of the blonde twin, this was actually the first time he had seen them apart.

"Dero is helping Road to pick out a dress for the Ball and I decided to stroll around somewhat." Debitto replied, he would be damned if he staid in the Ark while Lavi tells his idea to Komui.

"Whit who is she going?" Ron asked.

"With Allen of course so that no girl will get murdered by Kanda, our Headmaster said that it would be better to hide they relationship." he replied nonchalantly even though he didn't agree with it. "Neither was happy about that, but Allen needed a dance partner while we others can go without one."

"What? You all will go alone?" asked the redhead shocked.

"Yes, there are no girls here we want to go out with, well ok Dero was asked out by a girl from Ravenclaw, she is fine, but we others have no interest." and with that was he already of.

"Those guys are certainly strange and I still can't believe that both Allen and that guy with that muggle weapon are a pair."

"I know Ron, we will soon need to investigate." Harry replied to his best friend, but first had they other problems; well at least he saw fever of those idiotic baggers…

* * *

As the last week before the Ball arrived was already everyone sitting on needles regarding the fact that Dumbledore seemed to have invited the Weird Sisters a pretty popular wizarding band. Even some classes were more fun because the teachers let them play games or to chat anstead of studying, well except Binns though he seemed to have become fond of professor Bookman and Snape shouldn't be even mentioned. McGonagall and Moody were the same, but since a while had Harry the strange feeling that the man seemed pretty nervous, well more nervous when he saw Kanda, Allen or his cousins and uncle, but he didn't know why. Great he had more things to investigate on besides trying to stay alive.

On the last night sat Harry in front of the fireplace with a copy of _Flying with the Cannons _in his hands while listening to Ron's rant about Snape being evil while building a card house out of muggle cards, so what was new? Snape's mode was always like that mostly near Christmas.

"I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!" he heard Hermione say while she tried again to get the both of them to work.

"Like what?" Harry asked when he suddenly spotted Lavi and Lenalee entering through the portrait hole.

"Hello guys." greeted the redhead grinning while Lenalee waved at them.

"Hello you two, how come you are here?" Hermione asked.

"We come to see you guys in the last days you three seem to try avoiding us." replied Lavi as he fixed his calculating gaze on the fidgeting trio, the two were sent here to try figuring out what was wrong before heading back to the Ark.

"Uhm…sorry we were busy with helping Harry trying to figure out what the egg is for." Hermione explained hurriedly.

"Ah, then good look with that Allen is still working on trying to find out the meaning of that song." Lenalee explained.

"What song?" asked the trio in union.

"The song being sung when you open the egg of course." Lavi said.

"That terrible screeching is a song?" Ron asked in utter disbelief.

"Of course so Allen will be alright with that, he doesn't have the name Musician without a ground." replied Lavi grinning.

"See Harry, Allen is already nearly ready with figuring out the next task and the others are probably also working on it. You will look like an idiot being the only one not knowing." Hermione chided him at which the boy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, she knew some painful hexes.

"Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break." said Ron, as he placed the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows. He probably should have really looked which deck he took out.

"Nice look Ron… go well with your dress robes, that will." come a cheerful voice at which Lavi needed to be elbowed by Lenalee in to the ribs to not start laughing.

"Lavi dear friend, nice to see you also in here." greeted George before both he and his brother sat down.

"Well with Gramps here, I often get extra work to do." Lavi said grinning while on the inside he already dreaded the next amount of boring books he would need to read.

"Yeah, though luck." replied Fred before both he and his twin asked to borrow Ron's owl, but he was already away delivering so the conversation soon sifted over with whom is going with who by which Fred used the time to ask Angelina out while shouting across the common room making his little brother groan and then departing.

"We should get a move on, you know… ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls." Ron said to Harry, seemingly failing to notice the looks he received from both Lenalee and Hermione while Lavi face palmed himself.

"A pair of… what, excuse me?" the brunette asked.

"Well… you know." said Ron shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with…with Eloise Midgen, say." he started.

"Her acne's loads better lately and she's really nice!" Hermione defended and Lenalee nodded, she had talked with the mentioned girl and she was really nice.

"Her nose is off-center." said Ron while Lavi muttered idiot.

"Oh I see." Hermione said looking furious. "So basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Err… yeah, that sounds about right." said Ron while looking at Lenalee, she might be suspicious, but she looked good.

"I generally don't go anywhere with people who are only looking at other peoples looks and not they personality." Lenalee said while taking a step closer to Lavi, her face burning with anger. "Beside that is Lavi already my date so good night." she said before starting to pull said Bookman apprentice behind herself as they left.

"I agree with her Ronald, good night." and with that was Hermione also gone.

"What was they problem?" asked Ron after a while at which Harry couldn't answer though he had the feeling that he should tomorrow immediately speak with Hermione to calm her down.

* * *

At the same time was Lenalee furiously stalking through the tall grass in to the direction of the Ark. She was angry at Ron for daring to be such a right out careless prat. How dare he even say such cruel things and his acting towards his own friends before the first task. The female Exorcist had needed all her self-restraints back in there to not kick that guy with her Dark Boots there where Lulubell usually kicks General Cross. She outwardly hated such people who only went for beauty in others not caring who they truly are. It painfully reminded her how much Allen must have suffered as a child, shunned by his own parents, thrown away like some damaged object, Miranda how she had never in her life received even a simple _'thank you' _till she hadn't met her and Allen, Krory who was always called a monster even though he was such a gentle person, how both Kanda and Alma were forced back in to this world to live a similar existence like he machines everyone saw on as evil or even the Third Exorcists and they Converted Akuma and even the Noah. This was all so terribly unfair that she wanted to hit something, to scream or simply cry. All these feelings swirled around in her, mixing with her anger so she failed to notice Lavi who was running after her with a worried expression on his face.

"Oi, Lena wait!" called Lavi as he finally cached up with her.

"This is unfair." was the only thing she muttered in a tight voice, but even if she didn't turn around knew Lavi from the shaking of her slender body that she was forcing herself to not cry in front of him.

"I know, but we are part of those whom have already learned hat this world is never fair." he whispered while wrapping his arms around the female Exorcist and pulling her against his chest, head resting on a small shoulder.

"But still…why do so many people need to suffer…" Lenalee asked while the arms tightened around her.

"I don't know Lena." he whispered to her while she seed her tears for those trapped in the darkness. "Even though I'm a Bookman, I don't know…" and this was the truth, the only thing he could do now was to comfort her while she cried silently in his arms.

Meanwhile inside the ancient castle was a man walking around in his room restlessly. Mad-Eye Moody as he called himself at the given moment was pacing around in the large room, he was slowly about to succeeded to walk a hole into his poor carpet and later the cold stone floor. To say that he felt restless would be one understatement. His beloved Master had not even uttered a single word to him about a 4th school participicating in the Tournament or, was this a secret kept only by the Headmaster? That meddling old bastard truly knew how to manipulate things around himself. Thank Merlin hat he NEVER ACCEPTED to become Minister of Magic, but now there were other problems.

That school was certainly not normal...

Certainly they headmaster teachers and students would look normal to any person, but he needed to use this damned magical eyes and just what he saw with it…Fine, there was nothing special about the headmaster, only that he was weird, but the others. The two professors which were an old man and that vampire look alike had just like the Chinese girl, that redhead, the white haired boy with that strange scar and the one with the long hair something of a strange golden aura floating around them, similar to light, but in the case of the white haired boy had it something black and ominous looking mixed in it. The third professor who had brought human eating butterflies with him as he had heard some of the teachers complain, together with the second girl and the twins had only this dark and frightening aura around them and sometimes, even if for only a blink of an eyes he would think hat the shadows formed an inhumanly grinning face. The boy with the long hair was also strange, sure he only had that golden aura, but while using the magical eye more stronger he could nearly see every slightest pore of a body, but in his case…at this Moody shuddered. In the boys case he had sometimes the strange feeling that he wasn't fully human just like those with the dark shadows around them.

Another problem which gave him some worrisome thoughts was that he had heard Karkaroff that traitorous coward say not long ago after the schools had arrived. He was mumbling something about a monster child invading his mind and everyone he had killed ripping him apart while laughing. The fear was making that guy crazy, but then he later found out that Karkaroff had tried entering that strange thing with which the last school had arrived and was stopped by that Walker brat and Camelot girl. This gave him to thing, he remembered the Walker siblings dimly, well mostly the younger brother Nicholas and that Cross guy e usually hung out with. They always talked about strange things and dared, even though they were Slytherin, to laugh openly about the Dark Lord. The last thing was that the foregain students and thy teachers often referred to that thing with they had come with as '_Ark' _well now the only Ark which come to his mind when hearing this would be Noah's Ark as stated in the Bible, but that was impossible. On the other hand wouldn't it be the first time that myth turned out to be true and the truth got twisted over the many decades. Could this fourth school and they strange occupants be really in the possession of Noah's Ark and if yes what is the true power behind it. He needed to find it out for his Lord…

…even if it would kill him in the end…

* * *

As even the last week flew over they heads hurriedly had most Hogwarts students the feeling that they professors were dead set on to impress they foregain guest, mostly now on Christmas day, mostly with the help of the decorations. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase, it would have been pretty dangerous if they would start melting, the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armor, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude to say at least, but hat did you expect from the Polterghost.

So all in all seemed everything ready for the big Christmas party and yet had Harry still not made even the slightest move to ask Cho out. Beside that problem had he talked with Hermione or better listened to her ranting about Ron's incompetence regarding others before she broke out in frustrated sobs in his arms. That one was truly awkward and it also looked like as if Lenalee was purposely avoiding Ron and even glaring at him if he tries talking to her. Harry had some hard time figuring out what the problem was, but then Hermione helpfully reminded him that she was Allen's friend who was left on the street as a mare young child only because his arm was deformed. He had flinched back then remembering that after knowing Allen's past was to say such a thing that only the outer appearance mattered pretty rude in front of said boy's friends. Life was really frustrating, but now was there a bigger problem, namely one if not solved could result in the embarrassment of his life.

Both he and Ron were pretty nervous then they time was running short even though he needed to constantly remind the redhead that at least HE wouldn't look like a complet idiot when appearing without a partner. In his nightmares was he constantly dreaming that he dances the opening dance on the Yule Ball, but while the other four champions dance with they partners…HE IS DANCING ALONE WHILE EVERYONE IS LAUGHING! Yes growing up with Dudley can give you some nice complexes regarding the fact how others view you.

"I suppose there's always Moaning Myrtle…" Harry said finally in a defeated tone as he thought about the ghost of the young girl who was the first deadly victim of the Basilisk.

"Harry, we've just got to grit our teeth and do it." tried Ron to encourage his friend, but his tone sounded like that of a general moving in to war. Not reassuring at all. "When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners, agreed?" as already pointed out, not reassuring at all.

"Erm…okay…?" was his reply before Ron walked away.

Again were things pretty much easier to draw out in your mind then actually doing them. Harry had tried many times to talk with Cho, but she was just never alone. It was all so frustrating for him. Why needed girls to go everywhere in a group? He needed to ask her out, but he just knew that he couldn't get a single word out when standing in front of her, leave alone with nearly four or five of her friends. While his thoughts were permanently on his task did he manage to get again bottom marks on Snape's potions test. Not that it was anything new for him though in a little clear part of his thinking had he spotted familiar white hair again. Strangely was this the first time that he noticed that Allen hadn't left out even one single potion's class and was one of the best in it plus Snape seemed to…dare he even think it, appreciate the boy's presence? Suddenly an idea stuck him. So after class he told both Ron and Hermione that he would see them by the dinner and hurried after Allen. Why did he never think about it, the other seemed to be fully fine with talking to others so he might know some tips.

"Hey Allen." he called out to the other who immediately turned around.

"Hello Harry." the white haired boy greeted smiling though Harry had no clue that on the inside was he still a bit angry that he wasn't allowed to dance with Kanda, but at least cold they spend the night together.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, by what can I help you?"

"Well…how do you ask girl to go with you to the Ball when she is always surrounded by her fiends?" he blurted out at which Allen seemed to stare confused at him.

"You know that in such cases you usually walk over to them and ask the girl politely for a word in private." Allen replied and Harry started to feel himself pretty dumb for not thinking about such a simple idea.

"Oh…thanks Allen, see you." and with tat was he already off while the young General only shook his head before heading for the entrance of the castle. He wanted to put his books way before meeting up with the Bloody Baron whom offered together with the Helena-san to tell him more about his father and uncle, plus they friends and from the way the 14th was currently protesting in his head were those stories interesting, he should bring Timcampy with him to record it.

Meanwhile was Harry hurrying through the halls to find Cho. He was going to follow Allen's advice and just ask her for a word in private. He found her actually pretty quickly as she exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Erm…Cho? Could I please have a word in private?" Harry asked, feeling a bit unnerved by all the giggling around him from Cho's friends, but she agreed luckily.

Finally getting away from the giggling group of girls was Harry again faced with the dilemma regarding the fact as to how to ask her out. Not the best time to freeze. Taking a deep breath he slowly collected all his courage.

"Wangoballwime?" Harry blurted out, face going red.

"Sorry?" Cho replied blinking, she didn't get even one single word.

"D'you…d'you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked again more slowly and mostly understandable.

* * *

Harry walked slowly back to the Griffindor Tower feeling completely dead. Cho had just told him a few minutes ago that she was already going with Cedric to the Ball. That truly had crushed him mostly that he was starting to like Cedric as a friend. Entering the common room he suddenly spotted an ashen-faced Ron sitting in a corner while Ginny talked to him soothingly, by the couch he also spotted Road staring amused at them while sitting beside a pleased looking Lenalee.

"What's up Ron?" he asked while joining them.

"Why did I do it?" he asked in a pained voice. "What even brought me to do it?"

"He…er…just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him." Ginny answered while desperately trying to not bust out laughing.

"You what?" Harry heard himself ask in disbelief while the two girls on the couch looked amused.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people all around I've gone mad everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall she was standing there talking to Diggory and it sort of came over me… and I asked her!" Ron moaned while hiding his face in his hands. "She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then… I dunno… I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"Serves you right." come it from Lenalee. "Now you got a spoon full of your own medicine." and Harry needed inwardly to agree in a way Ron got the same thing back what he did.

"She's part Veela, her grandmother was one." Harry explained. "It wasn't your fault." he tried to reassure his friend.

"So this was why she looked so shocked when she got rejected by Tyki and later also by Yuu and Allen while every other male near was nearly drooling on the ground?" Road asked.

"Wait? You mean that those three are immune against Veela pheromones?" Harry asked shocked.

"Looks like it." Replied the girl shrugging though she knew the true ground for they immunity and as for Yuu, he was to stubborn to give up on Allen.

Harry was only staring unbelieving at her before he remembered something which would hopefully cheer his friend up.

"Beside that were her efforts to charm Cedric in vein, he is already going with Cho, found that out a few minutes ago."

"This is mad." groaned Ron "We are the only ones who don't have partners, the friends of those two don't count because they wanted to go alone, oh and there is also Neville. Hey, guess who he asked out? Hermione."

"What?" Harry was in total shock because of this unexpected news.

"I know." Ron said looking more better as he broke out laughing. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff - but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville… I mean, who would?" at this could Harry hear both girls on the couch muttering _"Rude idiot." _And in a way he really felt somewhat ashamed for how Ron acted.

"Don't laugh." said Ginny in an annoyed tone just when Hermione entered.

"Why aren't you two by the dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Because the two idiots over here both got turned down." Ginny explained, pleased that both guys shut up at once.

"Ah, are all the good looking ones taken already Ron?" Hermione said in a triumphant tone. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you." but Ron wasn't paying attention to her, but looked like as if he suddenly saw Hermione in a whole new light.

"Hermione, Neville is right, you are a girl…" at Ron's statement fell a deep silence over the common room.

"Erm…and after hearing his brilliant discovery Road, Lenalee it is time to go…" said suddenly Lavi's unsure voice from the portrait hole, he actually come to pick up the two girls because they guests had arrived, but he also unwillingly heard they conversation. Fine he knew that there are some people who can make you confuse they gender like Allen, Yuu, Mahoja and a few other people, but to be friends with someone for four years and only now discovering they gender? That guy was seriously in for it.

After the trio left turned Hermione back to Ron.

"Oh, well spotted Ronald and it only took you four years." she said sarcastically.

"Well, you can come with one of us." the Redhead suggested, completely missing the coldness of her tone.

"No, I can't."

"Oh come on." Ron continued. "We are needing partners and it would look stupid to show up without one."

"As I told you I can't. I'm already going with someone maybe if Harry would have asked like two weeks sooner then I would have gone with him."

"Oh come on Mione, you don't have anyone. You just said that to get rid of Neville." Ron said and Harry started to really wonder if Ron really missed the angry look Hermione was giving him with each word he said. The fact that she would have gone with him if he asked didn't help to get away the bad feeling that a new war was approaching.

"Oh did I?" said Hermione, her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you all these years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared at her then he grinned again and Harry now really had the feeling that he should depart.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl." he said still grinning, even Ginny looked about to smack her forehead against the wall because of her brother's ignorance. "So, will you come now?"

"I have already told you! I'm already going with someone else!" she yelled at him in frustration before storming away in the direction of the girl's dorms.

"She is lying." Ron told Harry grinning.

"No, she really has someone to go with, but it is not your business with whom." Ginny said.

"Okey, okay maybe I believe you." said Ron before turning again to her "Then you can go with Harry and I will…" but he was cut of.

"I'm already going with Neville. He asked me after Hermione rejected him and I said yes so that I could go to the Ball." and with that was she already of to get some dinner leaving her gapping brother behind.

"What has gotten in to them?" Ron demanded, but Harry had spotted Parvati and Lavender entering just as Ginny left and decided to make a drastic move. Standing up he hurriedly made his way over to the Indian girl.

"Parvati? Will you go with me to the ball?" he asked the young witch who started giggling before giving a positive answer while blushing. After that he tried to get Lavender to go with Ron, but she was already Seamus's date.

"Can't you think of anyone who'd go with Ron?" he asked while making sure that Ron wouldn't hear them.

"What about Hermione Granger?" Parvati asked slightly confused seeing that she was such close friends with the two boys.

"She's going with someone else." Harry replied, but it felt strange to say it.

"Ooh…who?" asked Parvati curiously.

"No idea." He said shrugging before returning to the matters on hand. "So, what about Ron?"

"Well…There is still my twin Padma, you know she was sorted in to Ravenclaw. I could ask her if you want." Parvati suggested.

"That would be great, please tell me right away if she said yes." Harry said smiling before returning to Ron and hoping that he wouldn't have any problems with how Parvati's sister looked or they would be screwed.

Meanwhile inside the Ark was a big birthday party going on seeing that it was Allen's 17th birthday. Road had done most of the decoration which wasn't so hard seeing that she was one of the "_Players" _of the Ark while the others helped by other lesser decorations or cooking. Jerry and his kitchen staff had truly outdone himself themselves with the large cake and other delicious foods. The partying went on nearly the whole night with many presents, well wishes, laughs and warmth from spending the time with family and friends while outside the snow started falling.

* * *

On the next day were luckily no classes so after the students went through they presents was everyone out for a great snowball fight. Of course none of the three foregain schools showed up to join in seeing that one found the weather to cold, the others were doing who knows what while the students of the last school were still sleeping seeing that the party become somewhat long. Then later at seven o'clock made everyone they way to the common rooms to get in to they in most people's cases hated dress robes. Who the hell was even that idiot coming up with these things anyway?

Later found everyone themselves in front of the Great Hall waiting for the hour to pass before they could enter. Harry was again feeling nervous about the dance while Ron seemingly ignoring his partner constantly asked after Hermione's whereabouts. As they waited they soon spotted a pretty much selfconsocious looking Draco who seemed to be searching for someone with his glare, and this time it wasn't him. Pansy Parkinson meanwhile was only smirking triumphantly at the boy as his glare hardened. Following the gaze Harry spotted professor Camelot who was happily chatting with professor Charity who teached Muggle Studies. Soon he spotted also the Rose Cross students each of the boys wearing a Victorian Style tail coat without the top hats that it. Lenalee was meanwhile wearing a Victorian style deep purple dress with matching shoes, her hair in two nicely braided pigtails, Road on the other hand was wearing a black, gothic stile dress with missing sleeves, but around each of her arms was a purple ribbon bound like a strange glove, a white ribbon around her neck. Both of them were talking happily with two older looking women Harry ad never seen before.

"Hey guys." Lavi greeted grinning as he held Lenalee's hand.

"Hullo." Harry greeted as he looked at the two women.

"You don't know each other till now. The two ladies beside us are professor Lotto she is professor Crowley's fiancé and professor Lulubell and she is also Allen's aunt." Lavi introduced the two women. "And these are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"I…it is ni…nice to meet you…" Miranda said nervously, but calmed down when Lulubell placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm also pleased to meet you I hope the class of my brother wasn't to shocking for you." the blonde woman known as Lulubell replied before turning to her students. "Well then I'm of finding Komui." and with that was she already away and Lenalee went away with professor Lotto to find professor Crowley.

"How come two of your other professors are also here?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because it is Christmas and we had enough time we invited professor Lotto over for the dance and to spent time with her fiancé, she can get easily depressed as for professor Lulubell." at this Lavi started grinning. "She is here to be his escort for the party and to get him to do a few of his works beside that come also one of Allen's other cousins also."

"Who?" this time it was Ron's turn to ask.

"His name is Wisely, he was some chronical headache attacks sometime so he couldn't come with us. Strangely till now could nothing cure those attacks." the redhead explained which was in a way true, give Wisely a headache and he is out.

"Where is he then?"

"There he is by Debi, Doro is still picking up his date." Lavi said pointing to a nearing duo. Both Harry and Ron needed to blink at the stranger, ok after seeing Allen's white hair was his no surprise, but he also wore some strange turban like thing on his head. Well the Patil twins seemed to like it because they were soon approaching the strange boy and talking to him.

Sometime later the oak front doors opened revealing the Durmstrang students with Karkaroff whom again went a few shades paler when spotting the Rose Cross students, especially Road who smirked at him. Was it only him or looked the man about to turn around and run away screaming from the girl? Though then flew all gazes to the stunning girl walking beside Victor Krum.

Soon they heard professor McGonagall call for the champions to gather around her. Road was clinging to Allen's arm, but she seemed to try reassuring him, well yes Harry knew that the boy actually wanted to go with Kanda, but couldn't so was his cousin helping out, there were also Fleur and a still unbelieving looking Roger Davies, well no one could blame him, Cedric and Cho were to painful to look at, but Harry's jaw suddenly dropped when he finally realized that the girl beside Krum was…Hermione! He really couldn't believe it, ok she was his friend and he liked her, but now tonight…she looked absolutely breath taking.

"Hi Harry." she said when noticing him looking at her. "Hi Parvati." she greeted the shocked looking girl on Harry's side.

Though the chance to any further talk was halted when the large doors of the Great Hall slowly opened, soft music streaming out, signaling that the Yule Ball has officially started, but no one guessed the danger lurking for them on this night…

_To be continued…_


	9. Unexpected trouble Part III

A/N: Just returned from the 300th Rakoczi battle memoir, the re-paying of the fight in a live rock opera was truly beautiful, so here comes the now chapter…how great that I can do a multiple parallel writing…

IX. Unexpected trouble Part III.

* * *

Soft music drifted out from between the opened doors as everyone walked inside. Most people started feeling nervous as they realized what would come soon wile others felt confident. Road smiled relieved when she saw the little smile adoring her brother's lips, the soft classical music was doing it's work on the young General's mode slowly. The Musician in his enjoyed the sound of the music around him. McGonagall then lead them to the staff table where Dumbledore stood smiling, Karkaroff meanwhile stared at both Allen and Road with pale features, and Harry could have sworn he saw a sadistic smile on they lips, but strangely looked professor Moody also scared at them. Ludo Bagmen, Madam Maxime and also professor Lee were clapping enthusiastically, though the later seemed to threw nervous glances at professor Lulubell who seemed to start reminding him on a younger version of professor McGonagall. Looking then at the last chair was he surprised to see Percy Weasley sitting there anstead of Mr. Crouch. He later found out the ground when Percy pulled out a chair for him, he was happy that Hermione wasn't in earshot. There was no food now, but you could eat if you told your golden plate what you wished to eat. Harry looked over to the others, Hermione was in a deep talk with Krum, both seemed to have fun while both Allen and Road were chatting with they aunt before she hugged Allen. Looking at them he wished that Aunt Petunia would be at least a bit like that.

From where did tat thought come from?

It was just as frightening as the fact that he thought that Hermione looked more beautiful looking than even Cho or Fleur.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking" he was telling Hermione smiling. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains." Harry found the whole exchange shocking, Karkaroff looked as if he wanted to say something, but then professor Camelot taped him on the shoulder making him yelp in fright.

"My dear Headmaster Karkaroff, you seem so tense each time we met?" he asked politely, but the boy couldn't help himself that something felt off.

"N…no I'm only slightly nervous because of the Tournament." he answered while trying to get away from the other.

"Mhm…yes, but the children are doing fine till now." Tyki answered, but he still glanced over to where Allen sat.

Then come the big moment and the band started to play signaling that the champions would now start with the opening dance. Parvati had pulled him on to the dance floor, the dance wasn't that bad even though he stepped her a few times on the feet. The others were doing a bit better, but still Allen and Road were the best. Both danced with such grace and lightness, they poses both proud and relaxed. As the music went on come more and more people on to the dance floor did he notice that each of they relatives seemed to be an excellent dancer. Professor Charity couldn't stop blushing as the handsome gentleman twirled her around the parket gracefully, he also saw now Jasdero and his dance partner, a petite girl with long blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes, but why was she wearing reddish earrings and a matching necklace? Professor Lee was dancing carefully with professor Lulubell, the man seemed to be trying to show his best side to her, but he seemed to have a bit trouble with the steps sometimes, but would glare each time Lavi and Lenalee swept past them while. As green eyes drifted further over the dancing crowd he noticed that Padma had left Ron, who was to busy glaring at Krum and Hermione to notice, by they table and was dancing with Allen's cousin with the weird turban, he also nearly had a heart attack when spotting Snape and McGonagall dancing there much to the shock of they respective Houses. He would later find out that professor Sprout and Flitwick teas dared the two stubborn professors in to doing so. As the dance finished and a new song started made Harry immediately his way to Ron at which Parvati walked over grumpily to her twin and Wisely.

As the second song ended did she not return, but Hermione joined them and hot immediately in to a fight with Ron because of Krum before she stormed of angrily and Percy took her place. As the two argued angrily didn't no one notice the Rose Cross students and they teachers gathering in to a little crowd around professor Lotto.

"Now Darling." Krory whispered to the petite woman whom smiled at him nodding.

"Ye…yes, "Miranda said as she took her Innocence out "Innocence Activate! Time Record, please stop the time over the castle and people!" at her call started her Innocence to glow freezing everyone in the castle expect for they little group.

"Wonderful, now build two men groups and search the whole castle for the Innocence, Lulubell, Tyki and I will stay here by Miranda." Komui instructed at which each of them nodded before doing just as told.

After they left sat Komui down by one of the empty tables, they plan to find the Innocence was set in to motion and so they didn't need to worry about being suspicious. He had just finished cleaning his glasses when suddenly a tick stack of papers were set down in front of him.

"Huh…?"

"While we wait can you get at least some of your paperwork done, you know that Reever asked me to observe that you do it." Lulubell instructed him in a stern tone.

"But, Lulubeellleee…" he whined, but that didn't work against someone who deled with whining and pouting for 7000 years.

"No buts Komui." she ordered while placing a pen in his hand, neither of them noticing Tyki looking at them in an amused way while sipping some wine.

They were waiting there since an hour when the two Noah suddenly tensed, throwing away the disguise as human.

"Lulubell, you protect Komui, I will take care of Miranda." Tyki ordered his sister as he hurried behind the shaking woman and activated his powers while placing a hand on her shoulders, whispering reassuring words to her.

"What is wrong?" Komui asked as Lulubell stepped in front of him, her hands becoming claws.

"Something is nearing." was her short reply "Because of the stopped time will both the school and people be alright no matter what happens after Miranda deactivates her Innocence."

There was no time anymore for further talking as suddenly the north wall crashed inside revealing three Level 2 Akuma. Tyki held his hand on Miranda's shoulder as one of them lashed at the two, but it's massive claws went right through them because of the Pleasure's powers. Lulubell lunged forth and attacked the nearest Akuma to them, being careful to not let any of them near the supervisor. Transforming her hands now in to blades trying to hold of they attackers till the others get back. She knew perfectly well that if something other then an Innocence destroys an Akuma is the soul lost. Having on her first mission, before Reever took her as an assistant, witnessed the soul of an Akuma through her brother's powers felt she disgusted. It was truly a wonder how Allen was still sane, but she had no time to think, after the Level 2s noticed that they couldn't get to the female Exorcist and Tyki, they went after the other two moving creatures present. She couldn't kill them, her and family's purpose, expect Allen's, was when on a mission they should hold up the Akuma and protect others from them.

Pain flashed in front of her eyes when a whip like dagger bore in to her right side, tearing itself through the azure blue dress and tender flesh. Damn, she had not paid enough attention to the other two Akuma, only the one going after the man behind her.

"Lulubell!" Komui screamed in horror as he watched the blood slowly tainting the blue dress, he already wanted to run up to her, he so hated to be useless.

"Stay where you are Komui!" she called back before transforming in to a large bird and attacked again and created a deep gash over the one attacking her emitting a large roar from the creature which would surely be heard by the others.

"But…" Komui wasn't the only one wanting to come to her aid as she barely missed being hit again, Miranda felt Tyki's hands on her shoulders tighten and shake as he tried to force himself to stay where he is.

"I can do it." she snapped before transforming her lungs in to that of a dragon, throwing a large fireball at the third Akuma.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall flew open, the others have returned…

After the Akuma were open hurried the Noah to the side of they sister who went on her knees, the wound got larger because of her movements and Lust needed to restart the healing process. Krory was calming one of Miranda's _'I'm useless rants' _ while Lenalee made sure that her brother was fine, but he was only looking worriedly at the now heavily panting Noah laying currently on the Pleasure's knees as he stroke through her hair gently while Bookman was treating her wounds with his medical knowledge.

"Brother?" Lenalee asked as Komui suddenly went past her and stopped in front of the little group, eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry Lulubell." he said to the female Noah who smirked at him.

"Stop with your guilt trip, Lust can repair my body pretty fast unlike you and mark my words if you angst over me for much longer I will give you the same lovely _"treatment" _ as I give General Cross." she answered with a pained laugh at which Komui paled.

"Yes Ma'am." he answered hurriedly.

"Good, now Miranda, can you please hold out for ten more minutes till I fix my body?" she asked the trembling woman who nodded before he laid back sighing, but looked for one more time back up at her younger brother. "Tyki, the same goes for you to."

After Lulubell was back to normal, while she went to the Ark to change in to a similar dress, then while she could change her body at will it didn't mean that her clothes could also change, staid the others behind. The damage inflicted to both the castle and the people was great, but luckily would no traces from the previous fight remain after Time Record gets deactivated. Neither the Exorcists and Noah had found any trace of the Innocence as of now, but with the appearance of the Akuma they were sure that there must be at least one. This was bothersome, but they would keep they eyes open from now on even more, there were also two more tasks ahead of Allen.

"Lu will be fine now." Debitto said, he seemed in the last years bothered when he saw a member of the order sad or worried.

He started to see them as family…

"Yes, she had finished healing herself and after she gets back we need to act as normal as possible." Road said as she suddenly got an idea and pushed Kanda, who stood on her right, in Allen's direction.

"Road?" the white haired Exorcist asked his sister after catching his surprised lover.

"Well, seeing that we are still on the ball and everyone is frozen in time you two can share a few dances." she said smiling to the blushing pair.

"Good idea." the others agreed and Jasdevi immediately used they powers to create a band who immediately started playing.

"Well then, can I have this dance?" Allen asked with a little bow as he held his right hand out, Kanda only rolled his eyes before placing his in the hand of the other.

"Fine, Moyashi." he said with a little smile on his lips.

"The name is Allen, Bakanda." he replied while leading the other to the dance floor.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk" Ron muttered to Harry in a desperate voice "I want to get away from Percy…" something on which his friend also agreed.

Both managed with the excuse to get some drinks to leave the one sided conversation with the older Weasley brother and make it to the doors of the Great Hall and from there outside. To they luck were the front doors open so they made they way outside in to the enchanted garden. On they way they passed many couples who were sitting on the carved benches, but after a while of strolling around hit a familiar voice they ears, a familiar voice which neither of the was to pleased to hear. Well Harry knew some other unpleasant voices for him, but the man was on his disliked peoples list on the third place. Strange how Uncle Vernon was on second instead of him and Voldemort can no one top.

Well they could if they managed to kill his parents again and make him in to an orphan and send to relatives who manage to top the Dursleys. Harry should really met Inspector Leverrier and go to Central with him.

"… don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor." Wow, Snape sounded annoyed.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though he did not want to be overheard, well thought luck. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it …" then his voice become frightened, eyes darting around they surroundings as if eyes would be watching them "…, but there is something other more frightening. Those people from Rose Cross mostly that Walker brat and his relatives are no human. They eyes occasionally turn a golden color, but they aren't werewolves, no they are more dangerous and that girl…that beast did something to me." his voice become ticker with every word he spoke while both Harry and Ron exchanged glances "Somehow she impaled in to my mind, but it wasn't Ligilemency, she spoke about breaking both my soul and heart with the help of my own mind. I…I ca…can't take it for to long…she is trying to drive me into madness."

"You are overreacting." Snape said while looking skeptical.

"No, no…, but there is something other I have found it out. I finally have found it out!" his tone had become excited, eyes glinting with something mad in them at which even the Potions Master took a stem back "The thing with what they had come, I have found it out after searching for a long time in the ancient books. There wasn't much, but Severus, that thing is Noah's legendary Ark. It is no legend the Ark exists and in it lays a hidden power. If we manage to get inside the power would be ours, even the Dark Lord would look like a mare first year in power to the two of us, if you help me…"

"Leave me with such foolishness Igor. If your are scared, then flee! My place is here in Hogwarts and I will not flee as a coward." he snapped in disgust.

After that they conversation ended and both men continued they way and come around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured, well he didn't like the role of a nanny tat he doesn't need to explain later to parents why they will be soon happy grandparents. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them trying to get as quick away as possible.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him feeling slightly relieved that it wasn't again one of his Slytherin, he and Draco will have a serious talk later tonight. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. "And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Harry and Ron on the path ahead who tried to look like people who didn't just hear a secret conversation. Meanwhile was Karkaroff nervously looking at Harry.

"We're walking" Ron told Snape shortly at which the man raised an eyebrow. "Not against the law, is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled and brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing behind him, something which made him look pretty frightening. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape looking as someone who didn't want to be left behind. Harry and Ron continued down the path.

"What's got Karkaroff all worried?" Ron muttered to his friend.

"And since when have he and Snape been on first-name terms?" was Harry's question, but any further conversation were interrupted as they accidentally walked in on a private conversation between Hagrid and Madam Maxime with not much chances to get away without being noticed by them.

* * *

At the same time was a little beetle zooming in to the direction of the rose maze in search for some tasty news. She actually was after a particular pair walking through the grass and ferry lights close by each other's side. This would be such a lovely story, but then suddenly was she not able to move. As if she would have hit against glass.

"I got it Debi, I got it heee." a happy voice spoke suddenly from behind her.

"Good job Dero. Well, well, well look what we have got here." drawled a second voice, making her shiver in fear "We don't like people trying to do something which might hurt our brother in any form or way." turning around was Rita Skeeter greeted by the horrifying sight of sadistic golden eyes, gray skin, inhumanly grin and seven crosses on the forehead was the only thing she saw.

In the coming days would the Daily Prophet largely deal with the topic of they best reporter being an illegal Animagi and having been admitted to St. Mungo's mental ward because of reasons not to be revealed…

Meanwhile were both Allen and Kanda enjoying they little night stroll while still keeping one eye open for Akuma. The music from the castle drifted in to the garden gently, a little help from the Musician was needed for that, giving them the chance for a little dance continuing.

As the ball ended went everyone back t they respective sleeping quarters. Harry had learned that Hagrid was a half-giant and with Ron's help also more informations about giants in general. Later was still in a fight with Hermione while this time it was Cedric's turn to help Harry with his tip to go in to the Prefect's bathroom though he was not sure how a bath would help him figure out the second task. And while everyone went to bed tired from all the happenings was Severus Snape having a long dual conversation with his godson and said boy's father about proper behavior which didn't involve you, your date and a rose bush.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: and now here is a short explanation about what happened to Draco thanks to Jasdevi.

_**Omake:**_

_Draco __Malfoy was walking back from his little stroll to the Slytherin common room feeling still slightly nervous. Both Crabbe and Goyle were in detention and he felt slightly nervous about the threat he received from badmouthing the white haired boy. Someway remind him those twins frighteningly on his Aunt Bellatrix, the thought made him shudder. He had just stepped on the first stair it suddenly turned in to a slide, not unlike if a boy tries to enter the girl's dorm rooms, sending him on a bad trip which ended in chewed on bubblegum. And as if being from head to toe in sticky gum wasn't enough started the walls also to melt away while insane laughter filled everything with no way to escape…_

_Draco was found two hours later deathly pale, shaking and mumbling something about bubblegum, slides, maggots and dolls, before he was brought to the Hospital Wing where he spent three days after swallowing nearly two liters worth of Calming Draught. _

_Owari _


	10. Of Gossips and Failed Plans

A/N: so I'm re-writing this chapter…ugh…went accidentally on _**'No'**_ when saving it…Oh and I will be doing a parallel chapter here, got liking in them while I started continuing my TT fic…

X. Of Gossips and Failed Plans

* * *

_**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft- and Wizardry **_

It was already a few days after the rather eventful Yule Ball, thought only a few knew just how truly eventful it turned out to be. As predicted had neither of the three magical schools noticed just how much danger they have been in while the Exorcists and Noah were now even more observant. Wisely seemed to enjoy the mission and if not dragged away by the Patil twins, whom seemed to have developed a crush on him, was he enjoying playing mind games with different victims. He seemed to mostly enjoy tormenting Karkaroff till Komui didn't ask Allen to please stop his brother's antics before the already mentally labile man gets hospitalized just like that reporter who was found mumbling and shaking inside a bush. Allen had given a pretty large lecture to Jasdevi after finding out that they were behind the mental breakdown of Skeeter, not that the twins minded the scolding because while Allen scolded was Kanda giving them an approving smirk from behind his lover. According to Tyki looked this like an adorable little family moment with parents and kids to which Lavi wholeheartedly agreed.

Komui meanwhile sat at his desk doing his paperwork in a shocking tempo while Lulubell stood there staring at him together with an equally shocked Bookman and Lenalee who was worriedly staring at her brother while clinging to the female Noah. The usually silly supervisor had been acting strange since the Akuma attack not to long ago and took upon himself to do his work wordlessly so that he often needed to be dragged in to bed late at night. This strange behavior worried everyone of course and there was not much separating them from giving Komui over to Matron's and Sheryl's care. Neither of them knew that the man was ding this because he felt guilty. Sure he felt most of the time so when sending the Exorcist, expectably his beloved Lenalee, that reminded him that he still had a Bookman apprentice to murder later, Finders, Noah, Converted Akuma and Third Exorcists out to find the Innocence, but this time was it even worse. Standing there in the half destroyed Great Hall while Lulubell got injured because she was protecting him made him feel so useless an helpless. He hated the feeling to see others getting hurt or killed while they protected him, just like when the Level 4 had been born inside they Order. Others had been killed like those Finders, or hurt badly like Kanda as he protected him from dying when the floating elevator was shoot down. He hated being useless. Suddenly there was a light pressure on his shoulder which made him look up in to golden eyes.

"Komui, it is getting late and you should go to bed now, I have already sent Lenalee to go sleeping as well." Lulubell spoke at which Komui finally noticed that both his sister and Bookman had already left leaving only the two of them in the room.

"I will be going aster I get this done." he replied, but was forcefully turned around with his chair to face an annoyed looking Noah.

"Komui Lee, I remember telling you to _stop_ angsting over that what happened. As a Noah have I better chances for survival then you and even thought Allen and Road could revive you from the dead it would take too much out of them." she snapped at him in a mix of worry and annoyance.

"But you could have still died there and I was only standing there uselessly!" he snapped back at her feeling the frustration about every minute he spent in his office while his beloved ones got either hurt or killed on the battlefield to where HE had SENT them, angry tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Sometimes I need to agree with both Tyki and Allen, humans can truly be foolish." Lulubell replied this time more softly as she wrapped her arms around the shocked scientist. "Do you think everyone would have been happy if you died? Stop thinking you are useless, there are other ways to help." she said in a comforting tone while Komui hugged her back.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes so they failed to notice the door opening, or as the twins stood there gapping at the scene before Tyki grabbed them and dragged the duo away. The gentleman Noah also hoped that Jasdevi would not freak out, not many knew, but Bondomu was always rather clingy to Lustful, he would also need to hope that neither of them EVER informs Sheryl about this…maybe after both Allen and Road approve then is it safe.

* * *

It took a bit of self convincing and jumping over his hurt because of Cho till Harry finally decided to follow Cedric's advice.

He certainly didn't get disappointed in doing so.

Getting inside the Prefects Bathroom was not that hard thanks to the help of Cedric, now Harry could understand why some people wanted to be Prefects. The bathroom had all luxuries one could wish for. By Merlin, there was even a chance that even Uncle Vernon would approve of it if he wouldn't know about the magic part. First had Harry no clue how being in here would help, but ten it suddenly dawned on him, the water. He had been correct the screeching become an understandable song under water, Lavi and Lenalee seemed to have been right thought he still wonder just how Allen could figure out that the screeching was actually a melody. Well now that he had this problem done they would start the _Project Ark_. Hermione was nearly ready with a new batch of Polyjuice potion for them to use, they would only need some hair later on, but Ron said that he got them by chance.

Harry was about to get out when to his shock Moaning Myrtle appeared, the young ghost about whom he found out was the first death victim of he Basilisk in his second year. With her help he figured out that the second task involved mermaids who live in the lake, though he was disturbed by the fact that she liked peeking on people who bathed here.

After managing to get out tried Harry to sneak back in to the Gryffindor tower, but his luck seemed to have run out for that night because he accidentally tripped on one of the false stairs and dropped his golden egg, leave alone the Marauders Map, for the later he could have kicked himself. And to just make matters worse had Filch found it and soon even a miffed looking Snape appeared. it seemed that someone was constantly robbing his storage room since a few months which made him not all to pleased. Harry was sure that he was done for when suddenly Mad-Eye Moody appeared saving him from a pretty long detention and great point loss. After the coast was clear returned Moody the egg to him, but strangely asked to borrow the Map for a while.

Harry didn't know the ground, but in the near future he will curse himself for not being more careful and going in to the deal.

* * *

_**Black Order Headquarters – European Branch **_

Hushed whispers passed through the dark halls of the Black Order. Some were about the mission on which they Supervisor and they best exorcists were, others speaking about they concern for Allen's wellbeing in the tournament, Jerry was always worried if the boy got enough food, there were also ones about Kanda's appointment to a General. Some people felt terror was over them by the thought, some rumors were about the now finally to everyone revealed Second Exorcist project which made many people angry as to how Central could have been so cruel to they own, thought at the moment were the most used rumors that about General Cross Marian and General Froi Tiedoll being together. Later General really tried everything to get those thoughts out of the way, but sadly it didn't work and to top it all were now most people thinking that he only acted with his disciples as if they were his children because he WISHED TO HAVE SOME WITH CROSS MARIAN! This was even for the kind man to much and this was the ground why he was currently sitting in the cafeteria, head hidden in his hands while General Yeegar tried to cheer him up.

"Froi, believe me this isn't the end of the world." the white haired man said while trying to sound reassuring.

Not that it worked much seeing the other's answer.

"Kevin, nothing will be alright." Tiedoll started "When Yuu-kun returns and he hears this foolish talk will he think that I'm doing this because I don't what him to be together with Allen-kun anymore. He will hate me." he said with teary eyes at which General Yeegar only blinked, if nothing else would the two youngest Generals make a mad dash in the bathroom's direction or faint in shock.

Suddenly the large doors flew open and a dark aura strode inside, namely known as a really pissed off looking General Cross Marian. Spotting his two collegues made the red haired man his way over to the table and flopped down.

"This is all your fault you fatherly idiot, if you HADN'T INSISTED on trying to refill that bloody icepack my reputation wouldn1t be going down the drain." Cross growled while glaring at Tiedoll.

"Now, now, Marian I wouldn't have been so persistent if you would have allowed me to help you." he retorted back in a scolding tone.

"As if I would ever let you." Cross scoffed.

"You two hopefully remember that you are now acting like your disciples and I think I don't nee to mention what the whole Order thinks when seeing them arguing." Yeegar tried to save the situation because they already got the whole cafeteria's attention. It seemed to work because both males went suddenly pale.

"I think fighting like an old married couple can be adorable, thought not when it causes a mass destruction." come suddenly an amused female voice from behind Cross.

"Don't see your problem, destruction is always good." replied a second male voice. Turning around the trio spotted General Cloud Nine and Sokaro.

"Ah, General Cloud, you look striking again." said Cross in his usual flirting tone, but nearly chocked on air when the blonde General let out a little laugh and hugged him, this also made her male collegues stare at her blinking.

"Thank you Cross, you also look lovely today. You know maybe later you could come to my room. "at this were the other male Generals feeling they yaws drop while Cross looked hopeful "You know since Lulubell is now on that mission in that magical school and Emillia is also away to visit the orphanage I'm feeling a bit lonely and I would really _need_ someone to talk about my period." she let out a new laugh at which Cross face twisted in horror while the others threw him sympathetic stares "This is so wonderful that both you and Tiedoll finally come out of the closet, now I really know why you always seemed to flirt with me. Don't worry _Cross~chaan _I always wanted a gay male best friend." Cloud stated at which Yeegar only shook his head while Sokaro was snickering, Tiedoll looked only uncomfortable while Cross…

"I'M NOT GAY!" he screamed in embarrassment "If you want a gay friend, then try my idiot disciple or his lover and if you want an older then there is the chef." he snapped while pointing at Jerry.

"Really Cross-chan, both Allen and Kanda have enough on they hands and everyone knows that Jerry is bisexual and not gay. Beside that I don't have many other options here because of either to much work or denial like you." Cloud answered while looking confused.

"I'm not in denial about anything and stop calling me Cross-chan." he growled before remembering what she had said. "What do you mean other options?" the others were also listening eagerly well Tiedoll and Yeegar tried to do it in a polite way.

"Really, guys are sometimes too dense. I mean every female knows that both Madarao and Tevak have a crush on Link." she started to count on her fingers.

"I would go for the sister in the Inspector's place." Cross muttered.

"Well he is still somewhat oblivious to the two, so now where was I? Ah yes so I remember that Tyki may have had once a little crush on Lavi, but to Komui's dismay they settled to stay friends anstead, there is also Sheryl who seems to like Tokusa pretty much." just in that that moment opened the entrance doors again and aforementioned Noah walked inside smiling while from an other side of the hall a little yelp could be heard.

Every head followed the Desire as he walked up to a panicking Tokusa whom had already resorted to activate his Akuma powers as last defense because he had no place to run to. The only problem was that he had forgotten that Noah are usually able to control Akuma, this was how the 14th got the Third Exorcists back from becoming grotesque looking full Akuma, so was his plan a failure. This he found out when he noticed that Sheryl was literally dragging him out by his feet.

Damn Noah and they greater physical strength.

"Let me immediately go you Noah!" Tokusa yelled as he tried to find some hold on the ground.

"Nu~uh Tokusa darling, I thought you were told that after your mission you should immediately come to the infirmary for a check up." Sheryl said in a scolding tone, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Stop calling me darling! Let me go damit!" Tokusa yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such vulgarly language doesn't fit to such a cute face as yours." and this was the last thing the green haired Third Exorcist could take, now that his General wasn't at home he really feared for his virginity.

"Gahh! Let me go!" he yelled while trashing around, but was still dragged through the doors. After the two left regained deep silence till a few minutes before everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"I think I will call General Walker to check up on them." General Yeegar suggested at which the other's nodded in agreement.

"So as I was saying those two and there is also our other denial pair in the presence of your disciple Daisya Barry and Allen's brother Wisely." Cloud finished at which the male Generals all stared to the neighbor table where said member of the Tiedoll squad was chocking on his soup while his fellow disciples Mari and Chaoji.

"I'm merely friends with Wisely!" Daisya defended blushing.

"Of course." Cloud said smirking before turning back to the others "Well then we will see each other later Cross-chan" and with that was she off.

"We are really only friends." Daisya still said groaning.

* * *

_**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft- and Wizardry **_

Harry had on the next morning explained everything that happened to his friends. Hermione found it suspicious as to why Moody wanted the Map, but then Ron reminded them on they plan to get in to the Ark. The potion would be ready in a couple of hours and then they could ad the hair about Ron still didn't explain how he got them.

At the same time was Pansy Parkinson on her way to her herbology class which they usually shared with the Rawenclaws. If someone asked her, not that she would admit were they much better then those bratty Gryffindors or those whiney Hufflepuffs. Rawenclaws were witty, intelligent, calculating and could even be manipulative in other words the perfect group for Slytherins to work with. Reaching the forth year green house were already all students gathered there. She immediately took her place near Blaze, Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goile Justin time before professor Sprout entered closely followed by one of the professors of Rose Cross who looked slightly nervous still spotting something or someone as she noticed suddenly that the red haired guy with the eye patch was also sitting there and waving at him and a pair of sulking twins from whom she knew were professor Camelot's nephews.

"Well then class, today we will have professor Krory holding the class" at this many students paled who were present or heard about the _"cannibalistic butterfly"_ class in Care for Magical Animals. "What do you have there professor?" professor Sprout asked kindly, seeing that since Hagrid's class, after getting over he shock, was she greatly curious about what the students learn in Rose Cross regarding Herbology.

"Well for today's class I decided to bring this, this is a flower type which my grandfather raised and they can be only found in my care." Krory said smiling as he put a pt on the table with a pale pink tulip like plant with many dark indigo spots on it, no one noticed Lavi tense and the twins eyes widening in realization.

"So, this flower type is special?" Professor Sprout asked excited as she watched the plant.

"Yes indeed." Krory said smiling when the plant started suddenly moving, revealing sharp teeth at which again just like in Hagrid's class panic broke out. "No, no don't scream that angers him only." Krory tried to warn them, but when it didn't help he turned to _"his students"_ for help.

"Oh no, you have to be fucking kidding me." Debitto growled in annoyance.

"Well there is no other way." Lavi said sighing "Everyone listen the plant leaves you alone if you show it your affection." Lavi yelled as loud as he could and a rank flying his way gave him the great opportunity to show what he meant. "I love you!" and the plant stopped.

After this was the class filled by many calls of _"I love you"_, _"I like you" _and _"You're nice"_ even from the Slytherin who decided that it would be embarrassing to walk up to the Medical Wing to get treated because a flower bit them.

After the class were the Slytherin making they way back to the castle with Nott rolling his eyes at Draco, who was again about to break his arm while whimpering something about monsters wanting to eat him and mad twins. Blaze was meanwhile shaking his head at him, Crabbe and Goile were confused while Pansy strangely felt amused, strangely she wouldn't even mind transferring to Rose Cross if it was possible. Well she could ask professor Camelot shortly before the end of the year if that was mekable.

* * *

The news of a new dangerous class traveled hurriedly through the whole castle resulting with professor McGonagall asking Dumbledore to NOT let the Rose Cross professors hold classes anymore. Snape meanwhile was still complaining about the reducing number of his indegrements while professor Moody seemed even more paranoid and tense after hearing about flesh eating plant. Not that such plants would be something new, but no wizard except those from Rose Cross knew about this type so it could be dangerous.

It was later in the afternoon that the Polyjuice potion was finally finished and they could take it. Ron had handed they three strains of air each, Harry got Lavi's, Hermione got Lenalee's while Ron managed to get some from Allen or so he thought, but in the end turned out to be from professor Bookman much to his dismay. Well at least tasted the potions better and each of them was a more better color then what they saw in they last year. Lavi: bright jade green, Lenalee: soft purple and Bookman's looked like the color of oak wood. Transforming in to the wished person made the Golden Trio they way in to the Ark's direction, well after they stopped Ron to continue ranting that he needed now to play an old man. They were already by the Ark, but when they tried to walk inside, they were repelled.

"What the?" Ron asked blinking before he spotted Hermione, now as Lenalee laying atop of Harry in Lavi1s disguise.

"The gate repelled us." Hermione stated still not aware of the compromising position she and Harry were in, thought said Boy-Who-Lived did as did someone else who happened to walk by.

"LAVI BOOKMAN JUNIOR YOU SLIMY OCTOPUS! HOW DARE YOU DOING SUCH THINGS TO MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE LENALLEE!" Komui roared fully dismissing a blinking Ron/Bookman as he took out the drills he usually used to treat Allen's arm. "You are dead now." he said with a malicious smile on his lips at which Harry jumped up and started running for his life.

"That man has one hell of a sister complex…" Ron stated in horror, but then suddenly the real Lavi appeared.

"Oi Gramps, I have finished reading about China's history in old Mandarin language and come to recite it for you. Sorry that it took me three days, but that were 20000 pages only in Mandarin, so here I go." said Lavi as he started reciting the book while Ron was suffering on the inside while Hermione used the time to run after Harry and _"her brother" _hoping that the former was still alive.

* * *

_**Black Order Headquarters – Asian Branch **_

A lone figure was sitting on the balcony overseeing the trainings room of the Asian Brach. His back was leaning against one of the cold stone pillars, eyes staring in to the distance. Then a second figure approached, a little smile on her lips, arms behind her back.

"Really, why do you guys when you are gloomy like to sit here on the balcony." the amused female voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah Fuo, you gave me a little freight." He replied with a goofy smile as she sat down opposite to him.

"Heh, you should have paid more attention to your surroundings." the red haired Guardian Deity replied before she threw a little glance at what was bellow. "You know, sitting so here and talking feels a bit nostalgic."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, it was only rarely like Fuo to act kind and not be harsh.

"Some few years ago when Walker was hear to regain his Innocence, I think you should remember him." she said with a little smile.

"Yes, I remember him from the fight in the North-American Branch, he is a nice person and strong. To be honest till now I don't know what to think about his relationship with Yuu because I don't know him that well, but now I'm not worried anymore." the black haired boy replied smiling happily while Fuo looked confused.

"What do you mean Alma?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, humans could be strange.

"You smiled when you were talking about him, you only do that when speaking about people you like so this means that Allen is a good person and won't hurt Yuu." Alma replied innocently at which Fuo let out a little laugh.

"You will never change Alma, but yes Allen is a nice person, though sometimes he tries to hard to protect everyone and so forgets to keep himself also safe in the process…" Fuo said while staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

_**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft- and Wizardry **_

It was already evening when the Golden Trio stumbled in they common room not feeling the desire to eat anything. Ron still felt dizzy from listening to Lavi for two whole hours speaking in a language he had no clue that it even existed while Hermione was still helping a shaking and frightened Harry. If this was the price to date the headmaster's younger sister, then Lavi had all of Harry's respect. When he isn't mentally scared anymore and his muscles don't hate him for running a two hours long marathon then he will probably consider telling Komui the next time he is faced with Voldemort that the man had commented something bad about Lenalee.

At the same time in the Ark was Komui wailing while holding on to an embarrassed Lenalee while Lavi was telling his friends with amusement about the Golden Trio's filed attempt to get inside the Ark. By the explaining was Allen the one explaining about the Polyjuice potion while Lavi was still laughing about the expressions Ron had made. Thought all fun things needed to come to an end when Allen's eyes suddenly activated signaling the approach of three Level 2s and they still had to look tonight for the Innocence while the day of the second task was nearing rapidly.

_To be continued…_


	11. Find the Innocence, dark plans

A/N: So here is a new chapter, I will try to get this story done and most of my other older ones, but it might take time because university starts after next week again together with my job hunt…Oh and remember I already informed you all that I will mix up some happenings for the story's shake…

P.S.: Know that I'm not paid for this, but it is a positively good find: it is both Hungarian and English they have great clothes and accept also original ideas from anywhere. You can even ask them to make clothing you saw somewhere and liked it, but were to expensive for you and the best at least for me they even accept Cosplay costume requests. Saw a few of they works and they were really authentic so check it out…

Ah and by the way seems I got more twist material thanks to our lovely Hoshino-sensei…

XI. Find the Innocence, dark plans

* * *

_**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft- and Wizardry **_

On the course of the next week become the Akuma attacks more frequent then they had been on the start of the mission. This of course made the work of the Exorcists harder and put a strain on poor Miranda who always needed to use her Innocent if it was impossible to lure the enemy away. Komui decided upon this that in they free time they move along in to ember groups and search the castle thought it seemed useless the Innocence could be found nowhere.

Meanwhile was the Golden Trio trying to come up with a new plan which would successfully get them inside the Ark. It was understandable that neither Ron nor mostly Harry didn't wish to repeat the result of they last attempt and they could hardly walk up to either of them and ask directly now could they. Not that they would have known that a certain female Slytherin was just planning something along those lines. She may have wanted to ask near the end of the year, but decided to do it sooner so was she currently seeking out hopefully one of her future professors.

"Now where could he be?" Pansy Parkinson asked herself now for the fifth time while wandling through the halls of the ancient castle.

It was not practiculary easy seeking out seeking out professor Camelot, but as the man had already told her with his lacking sense of direction he could be anywhere. As the minutes passed over her she started to slowly feel stupid. Didn't they use alternative magic in that school? She had seen the professor's nephew use his magic to defeat a full grown dragon easily, could she produce such magic anyway? With each passing thought her confidence sunk somewhat about the plan to transfer, but then out of the corner of her eyes she caught the glimpse of something black. Turning around to get a better view fell her eyes on ebony colored butterfly flapping through the hall. Tyki had instructed his Tease to help out in the search as well. Taking a deep breath and finding a new determination walked Pansy up to the little creature, stopping right in front of it.

"Could you please lead me to your master?" she asked wondering if Tease were intelligent enough to understand her, but then the little creature gave a little nod and started fluttering in to the opposite direction it had headed originally.

It lead her through several long halls and though parts of the castle she was sure never have ventured in her four years of being a student here till she finally spotted the man he was looking for. He was currently examining a tapestry about a large dragon and an unicorn engaged in battle while a blonde woman was standing beside him. If she remembered the rumors correctly was she professor Camelot's older sister, she certainly looked beautiful and elegant, but had a strong aura around her signaling that it was not wise to cross her. The Tease leading her flew up to the pair and landed on the man's shoulder making him torn in to her direction.

Well, there goes nothing.

"Ah, Mss. Parkinson, what brings us the pleasure of your visit?" Tyki asked while kissing her hand in his usual greeting manner.

"Good afternoon professor Camelot…"

"Professor Lulubell will be fine Mss. Parkinson we use that method to not get the students confused when they have either class with me or with my other brothers." the blonde woman said pleasantly at which the girl nodded. "So as my brother already asked what brings us the pleasure?"

"I actually wished to speak with professor Camelot about, if it would be in a way possible for me to transfer to Rose Cross." she said in a determined tone, head held high. She waited patiently while the two professors exchanged a glance with each other before professor Lulubell stepped forth.

"We will see what we can do Mss. Parkinson, now I think you may hurry seeing that you still have classes to attend in less then twenty minutes I presume." she said with a little smile at which Pansy's eyes widened, she fully forgot that they still had Defense and right after that Charms and Potions. Saying a quick _'thank you' _and _'good bye'_ hurried the young Slytherin away.

"Lu…" Tyki said while looking over to his sister whose smile turned in to a smirk.

"I don't see anything against it, she might be not an Accommodator or as far as we know, but still with some training she could be a good addition to the finders. I looked up they different shielding charms and I remember a few interesting things from back then which Nicholas and Mana showed us." Lulubell replied calmly before making her way past her slightly gapping younger brother. "And close your mouth Tyki, you look like a fish." she told him with a little laugh.

* * *

_**Black Noah's Ark – Japan **_

The golden sunrays glistered on the ebony surface covering the black city of the new Noah's Ark. The ebony city crying in silent sadness unlike the ivory one which was filled with hidden laughter even thought the tragedies it was forced to bear witness. A depressing melody run through the deserted streets as the keys of the golden piano played to they Master's wishes. There was no light around the golden heart of the Black Ark as its owner played the melody in the darkness.

The creaking of a opening door halted the ominous music, white glowed fingers hovering inches over the keys motionless.

"Earl-sama, they have gathered lero." come the voice from the slightly ajar door which let a little light stream on the crimson carpet and the figure sitting in front of the golden instrument.

"Ahh, thank you Lero, lead them in, lead them in." the man said with a large grin on his face, never turning away from the piano.

"Hai, Earl-sama lero." and with that was the umbrella like golem already away while the other let out an amused laugh.

"Finally it won't take to long and I will have my lovely family back home again." he said amusedly "Poor lost little sheep blinded by the foolish humans, mostly you my beloved brother who got first robbed from me by that drenched clown and now that puppet which isn't anything other the an Akuma created by the Church. Poor, poor brother I will soon need to make you see the truth that your place is by my side as back then long ago…" the Earl finished his monologue as the door creaked open again at which he whirled around in his seat.

* * *

_**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft – and Wizardry **_

The students of both 4th year Slytherin and Griffindor were filling excitedly into the defense classroom just like most people would do to get the best places on a concert. The ground for the excitement was of course that no one wanted to miss just what the well know ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody had to show to them. Most people still didn't know the staffs' well hidden secret that they admired teacher had once been a proud student of Slytherin House, this would break some Griffindor hearts. After a few minutes they heard already Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor as he neared the door before entering. His eyes swept one time over the class and Harry felt sure that he saw him go rigid for a second before walking up to his desk. He had the urge to turn around and see what caused that reaction, but he didn't want to miss anything in class, which was a first since Moony left last year.

Finally reaching the desk Moody turned to the class. Even thought none of the Hogwarts students noticed, in a way thanks to both they inexperience in reading people and the fact how Moody looked in appearance, that the man was feeling panic creeping again up on him. He felt watched and not with those expecting or admiring looks the foolish kids sitting here gave him, no, intense deep looks which tried to read him fully. Again he cursed that damned magical eye then he saw them in the back of the class, those strange lights like golden wings embracing they owner protectively and those dark shadows looking at him from behind they grotesque grinning faces and empty eyes. Why needed these creatures, there was no way they were normal human, in here? It took him a few minutes to pull himself together, he was so close there was no way he would screw up now, to much stood on the stakes.

"Put those things away." he managed to growl believably "You lot won't need those books today." after the books were packed away and the role call was done could the actual class start.

Much to the whole classes delight they would be taking through curses today in which lets face it, they were terribly lacking behind. Quirrell got a few things through if not fainting or stuttering so that it was impossible to decipher his words, Lockhart was a big zero in any way and professor Lupin mostly covered the dark creatures with them. An excited buzzing of murmurs filled the classroom till Moody spoke up again.

"Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then." many people were at this moment sure that they had heard someone snorting and some undefinitionable mutterings before some strong hushing "Though luckily for you lot Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better." Now were the mutterings somewhat approving sounding before getting hushed again "How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." many sniggered at the blushing Lavender who was hurriedly packing away her completed horoscope which she had been showing Parvati under the desk a few seconds ago before the magical eye spotted it. "So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked finally at which several hands went in to the air.

He finally picked Ron to answer having a guess which one he will say.

"Er…" said Ron feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the gazes on him "Dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." with that he pulled out his desk drawer and took out a large glass jar with a spider in it as large as his fist. It was for most clear that it had an enlarging charm on it. Pulling down the lid placed Moody the creature on his desk and pointed his wand at it. "_Imperio!" _his voice boomed.

As the spell hit it jumped the spider on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. The class was laughing and clapping in excitement, all except for they teacher and a little group standing in the back with looks of disgust on they faces regarding the student's reactions while one also looked slightly bored at the scene.

"Think it's funny, do you children?" he growled "You'd like it, would you if I did it to you also?" this made the room fall silent again "Total control over another" said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…" many shuddered while the group in the back tried to figure out what these foolish teens were thinking, that it was only a game of fun for both sides if you can control another person's actions? How truly naïve to do so. "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse." everyone shuddered again and Harry knew as he saw the paling faces that they also figured out that Moody was talking about the time when Voldemort was still powerful, the first Wizarding War as they called it. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will." Harry and friends bit back a snort and glanced over at Malfoy, the Ministry failed in that department also. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped in fright at his raised voice.

Moody hadn't paid them any mind thought, his magical eye was now gazing at the group in the back while picking up the spider again. He was starting to form a little plan in his head.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" he asked again, this time picking Neville who was holding up his hand timidly, a strange expression on his face.

"There's one…the Cruciatus Curse." Neville said in a small, but distinct voice surprising most people who knew him.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he asked, both his eyes now resting on the boy who nodded weakly before relaxing for a second as Moody turned back to the table making everyone tense. "The Cruciatus Curse…" Moody said before pointing his wand at the frightened spider "_Crucio!" _

To everyones horror the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. With each passing second the defenseless creature shook more violently till…

"Stop it!" two voices said at once. Harry recogrinaise one as belonging to Hermione who was looking at Neville whose hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. Then he turned with the other members of the class in to the other voice's direction and was shocked seeing the Rose Cross students standing in the back of the class, Allen in the front with a hard look on his face.

"I think the Cructiatus got enough introduction don't you think professor? It was after the first half minute clear that while Imperius is a controlling curse that this is a torture curse." Allen said in a calm tone, but Harry was still sure that there was something strange in his tone. "And seeing how you went already through with two of the _Three Unforgivables_ you are also wishing for the last one, the killing curse Avada Kedavra."

"True." was Moody's curt reply as he pulled his wand away, the spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "_Avada Kedavra." _There was a flash of blinding bright green light and a rushing sound, as though a invisible something was soaring through the air, instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries of fear, Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse, there's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." Moody said with his eyes fixated on Harry as were everyone elses, but he didn't notice they gazes, he didn't notice Hermione take his hand in her shaking ones, his gaze was fixated on the blackboard.

So that was how his parents had died… exactly like that spider. His thoughts keep repeating this.

Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from their bodies? Three years, three long years since he had know his parents were murdered had he tried to imagine how they had died. It was slightly in a way easier to see more gruesome things after the Dementors made him able to hear they last moments, but now that he actually saw the curse which had taken they lives, he could finally put the picture together. It gave him a frightening sense of calmness and relief, just like the families of other people who lost a loved one to murderer in both worlds to know exactly how it happened, it pains, but at least you know the truth.

After the class had ended felt most people still somewhat uneasy. Moody had called a still pale Neville with him while Harry and friends made they way to the Great Hall when they suddenly spotted Allen and co again. Slowing down in they steps they got somewhat closer to them trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Man, those three are pretty nasty curses, thought do you think that Imperius is worse then that what your brother can do?" Lavi asked while looking at Allen and the four Noah.

"I'm not sure how many people you can separately control at the same time with it, Sheryl's powers are probably more stronger in that case then the Imperius and we are lucky that to perform either of the three you need to wish them with your whole heart, mind and soul. So basically for Imperius to fully gain control over that person, for Curciatus to cause them pain as for Avada Kedavra…to kill them." Allen said sadly at which his fiends nodded while the Golden Trio started feeling uneasy, Moody had said that you need to be powerful to cast the last in a way that it truly works, but Allen's words did only carry sincerity in them.

"It is terrible that someone would use the last two curses willingly on another." Lenalee said sadly while Lavi wrapped his arm around her.

"Che, being cruel is in the nature of humans." Kanda replied at which the others didn't reply.

The trio followed them for a few more minutes, but then needed to hide themselves because Cedric was nearing the group and asked Allen to have a word in private to which the other agreed.

"I will see you guys in a few minutes in the Great Hall." Allen had told his friends who departed while the trio was now following the other two outside. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about with me?" Allen asked the other kindly.

"I actually wanted to thank you properly Allen, seeing as you were the one who told me part of the solving of the second task." Cedric said smiling.

_Flashback _

_Allen had finally calmed down after Komui's message about the ball and was strolling through the Hogwarts grounds after changing in to some dry clothes and his warm winter jacket. No need to get a cold or Sheryl will be standing in front of him after the second sneeze, dragging him in to bed with his medicaments already placed out. __He chuckled lightly at the thought._

_Watching his breath turning in to fine mist in the winter weather, snow creaking under his boots __was he walking around aimlessly. They were still searching for the Innocence and the little number of Akuma showing brought no relief for either of they group. _

_Sometimes he envied those who were free…_

_He was just passing by a large snow cowered tree when his silver eyes suddenly fell on a figure standing by the lake and holding a golden egg in his hands. _

_Cedric Diggory was staring clueless at the golden egg in his hands since full ten minutes and absolutely nothing. In such cases he would be really glad to be a Ravenclaw. Sure Cho was one and had many friends there who could help, but his pride as a man and Hufflepuff stepped him from asking. He would figure it out somehow, he still had some time till the second task. Thought even he needed to admit, standing here outside while glaring at an egg well…it certainly made him look nuts. _

"_Hello Cedric." said suddenly a happy voice__ from behind him which made the Hufflepuff boy yelp and nearly drop the egg. "Sorry, I didn't intend to scare you." _

"_A…Allen, so…sorry…didn't see you there…" Cedric said while clutching his heart with one hand before both boys broke out laughing at the situation. "So, what are you doing out here?" he asked the other finally. _

"_Only taking a little stroll to clear my head somewhat, were you already informed about the Yule Ball we need to dance the opening dance with our partner?" at this Cedric stared at him with wide eyes. "Looks like not." _

"_We will also need to dance?" he asked unbelieving "Really, first a dragon and now a dance…" Cedric said sighing before looking curiously at the other "Say, have you already someone in mind with whom you want to go?" he asked, but then saw the other sigh. "Sorry, did I say anything wrong?" _

"_No, it is only that our school already got to much attention and our Headmaster suggested that I go with someone other anstead of the person with whom I'm together." Allen said sighing "At least Road, my cousin suggested to go with me so I won't be feeling bad to dance with someone different." _

"_Ah, that is really not god. So, Road is your cousin?" Cedric said, but if you looked closely you could see some resemblances truly being there. _

"_Yes, she and the twins Debitto and Jasdero while Tyki or professor Camelot as the other students call him is my uncle." Allen said with a little smile. _

"_Wow, your uncle is one of your professors?" Cedric asked, at least had the other beside his friends also his family there to strengthen him while he is competiting in the Tournament. _

"_Yes, he teaches Care for Mythical Creatures." at this Cedric started chuckling. _

"_Heard already about the human eating butterflies, that must have been a chaos." Cedric said still chuckling. _

"_You tell me, most students were running around in panic even thought Tyki was reassuring them that the Tease weren't hungry because in order to be born they eat up they host's body so they were full." Allen said while shaking his head. _

"_Wow, to bad that we hadn't seen them, to be honest I'm slightly curious about those black butterflies." he admitted while smiling sheepishly. _

"_When the weather gets warmer I can ask my brother to bring them out and show them to you, or we could get later after the second task together and I will sow you them in the Ark." Allen offered, he knew that under normal circumates they weren't allowed to show anyone what was inside the Ark, but as the main player he could decide that. Thought he will talk with Road and Komui about this, he didn't know why he wanted to also show the Ark to Cedric, but something in him firmly told him to do it. _

"_Wow really? That would be brilliant Allen, thank you. At least will this give me some moral boost to try finally figuring out what to do with this thing." Cedric said while holding up the egg he was still holding. _

"_Ah, I'm already partly through with that." Allen said. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, try opening it and you got most of the clue." Allen said smiling at which Cedric flinched back. _

"_Already did it, got me nearly murdered by my House mates, with my dorm mates in the frontlines for giving them such a fright while they were sleeping. No matter what the other Houses say, Huffies can be vicious if really angry." Cedric said shuddering at the memory while Allen let out a little laugh. _

"_I can imagine, but I actually meant try opening it under water and you will understand what I meant." Allen said. _

"_Oh, then I will try that, thanks for the help Allen." and he sure felt grateful for the help, beside that hardened this his option about the other that he was a good person. _

"_Your welcome." _

"_Ah, Allen I don't want to sound to intriguing, but well I'm a bit curious as to with whom you are together." Cedric suddenly asked, hoping the other wouldn't misunderstand. _

"_Ah, well…I'm together with…" but they talk was interrupted with the sound of footsteps in the snow nearing them which made both boys turn around to see Kanda nearing them with a scowl on his face. _

"_Road is looking for you, she and Lenalee made hot chocolate for everyone, but they want everyone there before allowing them to be touched. The Baka Usagi, the twins and the Headmaster are already whining around because of it." Kanda grumbled at which Allen looked apologetically at his companion. _

"_Sorry, seems like I need to go, we will talk sometime, bye Cedric." Allen said smiling as Kanda took his glowed hand in to his and both walked away from the other. Well Allen had answered Cedric's last question without words. _

_End Flashback _

"No problem, I think I have already told you that." Allen said before looking thoughtful. "Thought I remember that you asked me a last question to which I haven't given you my answer." but Cedric held his hand up smiling.

"Actually, you have answered it without meaning to. You and Kanda make a really nice couple." he replied grinning while the other blushed.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I hope it isn't a problem that I gave Harry a similar hint just like you did to me." Cedric said while scratching the back of his head.

"That is really no problem, I was actually hoping for that, seeing that I was the one who told both Victor and Fleur, the two are actually really nice when you take time to get to know them." Allen replied at which the Trio stared blinking at them, so it was Allen who made sure that everyone knew what to do with the egg.

"Really? Then I'm glad, now come the others are probably already asking themselves where we are." and this was the cue for the Trio to hurry back together with the new information's they have got today.

At the same time was Lulubell sitting with a pleased smile on Komui's work desk, legs crossed in front of her. Tyki on the other hand was leaning against a large bookshelf while both said Supervisor and they Inspector were staring blinking at the Twelfth Disciple of Noah neither of them knowing how to react. They had just finished they three-way discussion about if they should allow Miss Parkinson to _"transfer to they school" _or not. Finally after ten minutes of silence looked both Komui and Link at each other before both men sighed and let they heads drop in defeat.

"I will go talk with Headmaster Dumbledore/the Pope." they said in a defeated tone as both walked in to opposite directions while Lulubell only continued smirking in triumph.

"And some people think that women are delicate and need to be protected." Tyki mumbled while shaking his head.

_To be continued… _


	12. Fate loves irony

A/N: Well this chapter will mostly play in the DGM universe and return by the end to the HP world…beside this I try to do my best in continuing my strories, but I also don't pan o fail my studies...

P.S.: I needed to do a few look ups regarding a few things and people who will be mentioned in this chapter…

…and as a side note Leverrier's torments continue in this…

talk: what is truly said

_talk_: what is heard by others – these two will play a role in the therapy part…

XII. Fate loves irony

* * *

_**Rome – Vatican city **_

The golden rays of the sun shone brightly over God's proud city. Busy masses were making they way through the streets of the Vatican to go after they different businesses thought many stopped and stared curiously as a carriage with deep violet curtains and the Holy City's coat of arms painted on the doors drove past them on the street pulled by two black Morgan stallions. Everyone knew that the ones using these carriages held a high position in the Vatican.

The carriage rode swiftly through the buzzing streets and gardens, the sound of the church bells of all shapes and sizes mixing with the chatter of people and the sound of birds. The black stallions held they head high and proud and as a light wind swept past them. Inside the carriage on the dark red velvet seats was meanwhile a man in his early twenties, his thoughts troubled. Link had used nearly the whole night to try coming up with a good way to get the Pope to agree on letting a witch join the ranks of the Black Order. Sure, things regarding both the European and Asian Branch of the Order were pretty much different then by the other Branches, he should know the best, it was truly a wonder that till now no one had ordered his assassination. Thought he had a good guess that no one was dumb enough trying to find out what the consequences of such a deed would hold in them. In other words he had something other to be thankful regarding Walker's power. He would get through this, he only needs to go in there like always when he is trying to explain those _bills of Hell, _this was the only thing those things could be called, and then get out. He trained in Crow since he was five, he served under Inspector Malcolm C. Heartless Bastard Leverrier for more then five years, watched over General Allen Walker for two years, the two years he was most grateful for both survival and the chance meeting the young man, and then become Inspector for the two most chaotic Branches of the Order. Yes, he could do this, he would do thi…

Why did the carriage suddenly stop? They were not even near of the Apostolic Palace? While Link was wondering about this, knocked his carriage driver on the door for him to look out. Doing so was he greeted by the sight of Supervisor Renee Epstein standing there on the street dressed in a formal white costume and blue blouse smiling up at him a bit unsurely. Opening the door slightly confused was Link trying to figure out why the Head of the North American Branch was here in Rome, lave alone Vatican City.

"Good Morning Inspector Link." she said "Mind if we share a carriage seeing that our final destination is the same."

"Wha…ah no, of course. Good morning Supervisor Epstein." Link said hurriedly as he helped her inside the carriage before signaling to the driver that they could continue they journey.

"Ahh, this is better, never knew that the carriages the Inspectors get are so much comfortable then the ones we are forced to use." Renee said while leaning back in her seat smiling before turning again to Link who was still watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"May I know the actual ground for your visit to the Vatican Supervisor Epstein? Surely it isn't about the comforts of carriages." Link stated in his usual Supervisor tone, come to think of it the only place he isn't using that tone is when visiting his two charge Branches.

"Muhum…" was the response the smiling blonde gave him before turning in to Link's direction with a mischievous grin. "I want to get the North American Branch under your supervision." was her blunt reply at which Link stared at the woman blinking before her words fully sunk in.

"YOU WANT WHAT!" that loud statement earned the carriage a few confused gazes from the peasants.

"You heard me, I want to have the same freedom as Komui and Bak have." she stated with one hand on her hip while the other pointing upwards before both her hands sunk together in her lap, face growing solemn. "I also want to make some atonements, the European-, Asian- and North American Branch are the places where the three sins of the Black Order were brought to life." Renee said in a sad tone as her eyes gazed at the red carpet of the carriage which now sunk in to silence.

At the same time was an angry looking Inspector storming out of his own carriage as it come to halt in front of a large marble colored building. Scoffing Leverrier hurried inside with a sneer on his face while both the unfortunate cardinal and inspector exchanged pained glances with each other. They so knew that this session won't end all to well… …and oh, just how right they were. Inside the building they were greeted by a plump little woman who smiled at them pleasantly and let the little group up two flights of stairs to the room where they would hold the therapy session which both the doctor and Pope ordered Leverrier to absolve. They haven't even entered the room when the Inspector suddenly halted right in the doorway blocking so the other two from entering.

"Inspector Leverrier, pray tell us why you are blocking the doorway?" asked the cardinal who had right on run in to the other. It took the spoken to person full two minutes to find his voice again.

"There are two Noah sitting in there together with two Third Exorcists a…and Alma Karma…" then his pale expression become red with furry "What the hell is the Supervisor of the Asian Branch doing here!" he demanded at which his confusedly blinking companions finally managed to see inside the room, while ducking in on Leverrier's right side, only to exchange gloomy glances with each other before looking at Leverrier again.

"Inspector Leverrier, there aren't any of those inside." the cardinal said while shaking his head. They had seen all Noah at the trial except one who was still in a coma and the deceased one, thought from the former they had picture material and neither of those inside looked even remotely similar to them, leave alone similar to Back Chan for that matter and Alma Karma was confirmed dead. He couldn't know that he had just unconsciously admitted the European and Asian Branches combined brilliance in case of the _"Hide my face and words rings"_.

"I refuse to sit in a room with the family of that traitor and a bunch of failed experiments." Leverrier protested. "Malcolm, for Heaven's shake!" called suddenly the Inspector that was with them.

"Just get in that damned room, there aren't any Noah in there or Exorcists and most importantly, Supervisor Chang is IN CHINA!" he snapped in frustration while dragging the other inside. "We apologize for the little disturbance." he said smiling to the group of ten.

"_It is perfectly fine signore, now come inside, we wish to start our little session._ That goes also for you, Inspector Leverrier." Mercym said with a kind smile, they would have so much fun with tormenting that man. Oh yes, watching the weary man whom had hurt they precious little brother would be enjoyable. Tryde was mostly here to make sure that everything still goes fair. "_If everyone is seated then we shall now begin._"

* * *

Pope Pious IX was staring at the young inspector with an intense gaze which would have made most people flinch weren't it for the fact that the man was a former member of Crow. Inspector Howard Link had just come to him with the ridiculous idea to accept a WITCH amongst the Black Order, and he had a good guess that the budge in the young man's bag were again some God forsaken bills by the late General Cross Marian. In such cases he truly felt pity for his pupil.

But still, a witch?

And now here is also the Supervisor of the North American Branch requesting to be placed under Inspector Link's supervision. Could by any chance God be feeling bored today?

"Your Holiness , I'm perfectly aware of the fact how the Church feels about those with such abilities." Link said in a diplomatical tone, oh why couldn't Walker do this?

"Your knowledge is correct regarding the case Inspector Link. The Catholic Church harbors no desire to mix themselves with they kind." the Pope replied while leaning slightly forth. One case done, but Link already had a comeback.

"Thought I'm still asking you to give the girl the chance she desires. If the Church truly detests magic users so much, then I'm asking you why we keep the Exorcists whose through the Innocence given power reminds so many of magic, the late General Cross Marian himself went to the school where we are currently working under cower, or why the Crow are present seeing how our power lies in sorcery." Link stated while holding back a smile when the two Cardinals standing on either side of the Pope's throne exchanged a short glance with his Holiness and then looked at the two Crow members standing bodyguard.

"Well we…they…" tried the Cardinal on the right, but failed to say more before looking helplessly at his companion who could only shake his head.

"In the light of all these, and please pardon my words, seems as if in the case about accepting a witch amongst the Black Order would benefit us further. I'm sure that General Walker would have nothing against accepting her in his squad." Link continued with new determination while Renee tried desperately to not laugh at the uneasy expressions of those in front of them.

"I see, we now truly see the effects of your time observing General Walker coming to light." the Pope said with a small amused smile, that General was truly favored by both God and the Devil then this was the only way that even his supporters could act with such determination or appear in such important times. "It seems that I'm bound to allow the transfer after all, as also the joining of the North American Branch ti the two other already under the supervision of Inspector Link."

"Your Holiness!" exclaimed the two Cardinals in shock, they couldn't give in so easily to these people, but Pius IX held his hand up to silence them.

"I have made my decision, now please go and take care of those gifts from Hell." the two nodded grudgily before Link passed them the stack of bills respectfully as they left. After the door closed turned the Pope to the two remaining Crow members whom understood and disappeared bowing. Then a veil of silence fell over the room which was broken then by a loud sigh as the Man of God leaned back on his throne heavily.

* * *

"_Today we will deal in our session with things which make us angry. Holding in your anger is never a good thing for your health or for that of others."_ Mercym said with a kind smile at which everyone except a certain inspector nodded. _"Now then, we will take turns and each of us tells us what makes them the most angry."_ and with that had the Noah of Mercy given the signal to start the torture, true he was with this doing the opposite of what he is the disciple of, but as Noah he was allowed to be sadistic also.

"_Then I will start if no one minds._" said a young woman with soft brown colored hair, she was the only female in the little group. "_I get usually angry if someone talks ill about those I care for. The more they talk the more angry I get because most of the time they don't even know them for starters." _everyone nodded at this in understanding except a steadily paling Leverrier whom had heard the actual sentence which was the following:" I get angered when others dare to talk ill about my Masters. You don't know a thing about Noah-samas so you have no right to speak ill about them human. " then a young man with blonde hair in his early twenties spoke up.

"You were the cause that neither Yuu nor I could be happy together. You let us be made in to your _"Akuma"_ with me in this male body, and then you used me to create the Thirds. Both the Earl and you are the true monsters, at least found Yuu happiness by Allen's side even thought you attempted to destroy they happiness."

"_In my case it is the fact if someone tries to hurt my family members."_ said a short man with a black mustage and goatee. "I will make you pay for putting Tevak through this madness. You are the ground why my sister sometimes thinks that she is a monster."

"You were trained to obey and so you did, but then you go and dare to turn against us." Leverrier snapped at Madarao, not noticing that he was the only one recogrinaising the man as the one he truly was.

"Malcolm, what is it again?" asked the other inspector before turning to the others.

"I apologize for his behavior, he had an unpleasant oven accident not to long ago."

"_We understand. _Thought it was not an accident with the dragon."

"I knew there had been a dragon and you were all in on it!" Leverrier yelled triumphantly as he jumped up from his chair and pointing at the group before the two men on either of his sides pulled him back down angrily while massaging they temples with they free hands.

* * *

A sigh broke the silence of the large room as the Pope leaned forth again in his seat. He didn't know really know just what to think about the current situation at hand. From not all to long ago had he received a letter from a dear friend, Sister Mary of Jesus Crucified. A truly remarkable woman around whom many supernatural things seemed to happen including the fact that she managed to fight down a possession through a demon all by herself and also possessing the power to let her guardian angel speak through her. She had also done many things for the Christian church going as far as writing to him a letter saying that the Holy Spirit was not emphasized enough in seminaries. Her devotion to her beliefs which were present in her words fascinated him and found a companion in her seeing both of they devotions. Hers to the Holy Spirit, his to the Holy Virgin Mary. In one of her latest letters she had told him about a vision she had a few nights ago, just the same as he did. He didn't know why exactly, but something told him that it was all bound to this war, the Three Sins they have committed and most of all to the Noah Clan and under them firstly the Millennium Earl and the Musician. The irony and confusion of the whole situation made him let out a little laugh. "Your Holiness?" Link asked with slight worry as he took a step closer to the pope with Renee not far behind.

"It is nothing, there are only sometimes situations where you can't do anything other then just laugh." Pious said before looking at the two people in front of him. "It may seem as if God had decided that he and Lucifer have watched for to long from the sidelines. Not long ago I had a vision." he said as he started reciting the words spoken to him in his dream on that cold and black night;-

"_Since the whole world is against God and His Church, it is evident that He has reserved the victory over His enemies to Himself. This will be more obvious when it is considered that the root of all our present evils is to be found in the fact that those with talents and vigor crave earthly pleasures, and not only desert God but repudiate Him altogether._ _Thus it appears they cannot be brought back in any other way except through an act that cannot be ascribed to any secondary agency, and thus all will be forced to look to the supernatural..._ _There will come a great wonder, which will fill the world with astonishment. This wonder will be preceded by the triumph of revolution. The church will suffer exceedingly. Her servants and her chieftain will be mocked, scourged, and martyred."_

– he spoke in a grave voice while Link felt Renee grasp his arm slightly shaking, or was it actually him at hearing those words. "There is also something other, a vision a friend of mine had. "_All states will be shaken by war and civil conflict. During a darkness lasting three days the people given to evil ways will perish so that only one-fourth of mankind will survive. The clergy, too, will be greatly reduced in number, as most of them will die in defense of the faith of their country._" at this fell again silence on the room for a few minutes before the pope spoke again. "It seems as if in near future will the Catholic church and this world face the consequences of our wrongdoings." again a little laugh escaped his lips while Renee heard with horror the words again which Wisely had once told them "_The Church will be destroyed by the monsters they have created…"_, now these words returned to her again just as ominously and foreboding as they were back then.

* * *

**_Black Order Headquarters – European Branch_**

The European Headquarters was in full amusement at the latest happenings. The movie night was pulled somewhat forth so with the help of the Science Department was now everyone sitting outside of the tower watching the large screen in front of them. Everyone was eating popcorn and sweets made by Jerry while laughing hysterically at Leverrier's torment.

"Putting those cameras us was truly a great idea." Didi said while wiping away the tears from his eyes while on the screen Leverrier just started shouting at back while the other inspector was yelling at him something about is he doesn't stop will he drag him back to the hospital because he still as hallucinations while the cardinal looked to have a major headache.

"I soo wish to get a copy about this." Russell said laughing while Jean was leaning on Timothy's shoulder for support.

"I know that it is bad to be cruel to others, but that man clearly deserves it." Lou Fa said giggling when Leverrier was dragged back to his seat.

"This is even better then his run from that dragon." Reever said laughing in high amusement at the other's misfortune. After this is done will they not hear from Leverrier for a long, long time.

"Well, this is certainly even more amusing then as Jasdebi, Road and Wisely made him believe for a whole month after our trial that he is turning in to a Noah." Sheryl said smirking.

"Certainly." Claude answered while taking a new bite from her licorice and swallowing it just in time before everyone broke out laughing again when Leverrier started shouting with the other inspector and the cardinal who of course were just as loud and angry as him.

Revenge was so sweet… 

_To be continued…_


	13. Just breath

A/N: and so before I'm called down to help with cooking I will try to work with this chapter. I might even get finished because I'm not planning on sleeping on today's Devil's Night and following Halloween day… Have fun with the second task, after that there will be likely 2 or 3 more so called filler chapters before we move over to the final task and after that 2 last chapters and it is done and I move over to another fic…

P.S.: this chapter will contain some little NeahKanda fluff…

XIII. Just breath

* * *

While the things in the Holy City played out was Komui on his way back inside the Ark. He had not long ago finished talking to Dumbledore whom seemed first surprised before continuing they talk. Of course Komui knew that the other wanted to manipulate him in to siding with them in they war if it should start, but you weren't a Supervisor of one of the three Blood Covered Branches of the Black order, as they called the them sometimes, and to not notice if someone is trying to use you. Luckily he could wind it, if the pope agrees will the girl come with them when they return home and be Allen-kun's charge to train, while they will take in the wizards war, but only if it should affect they own. Shaking his head he entered the Ark's gate to make his way to the room he used as an office before spotting Lulubell nearing him with a smile on her lips. She certainly reminded him on a cat when she did this.

"So, how did it go?" she asked in a knowing tone, something all Noah seemed to have if they are sure about the success of they plans, it was slightly unnerving.

"It went well." was the short reply.

"I was sure it would go, meanwhile has Link sent us a letter the pope agrees and it seems as if we need to ask Allen after he gets back from class that he should make a new door to the North-American Branch." Lulubell said, she would tell about the other things in the letter later to the ones here, it would only ad unwanted stress to things. For the time being it is fine that the rest of they family as the ones still in the European and Asian branch were knowing about it and having discussions.

"Why? Did something happen?" Komui asked worriedly, he may have been mad at Renee Epstein for the Thirds thing, but he understood how painful the massacre of her Branch must have been and according to Reever, Johnny and Back had told him that Renee truly regretted her mistakes so should also he forgive.

"Nothing to worry about she only asked for permission to be placed also under our dear young inspector's watch." she answered in a calming tone not wanting him to worry groundlessly.

"So all sinners are now together seeking they atonement." Komui said with a sad smile.

"And we will find atonement one day." Lulubell said softly as she hugged him carefully, she firmly believed her words. Once had God given the Noah family they powers making them to his Angels, but then they brother had turned from God and they have become Fallen Angels now following the brother still guided by the holy light.

Komui returned the embrace, in the past days he found often comfort by the woman he once had detested for what she had done against them, but now he needed her presence more then anything to silence his screaming demons. Unluckily for him was this just the time when Debitto and Jasdero walked in and were not pleased if those two golden pistols aiming at his head were any type of indication to go by. Well, Jasdevi had acted strangely resentful towards him since a few weeks, but he didn't know what he could have done to anger the twin Noah.

"Just exactly what are you little _hmpf…" _suddenly was a hand covering Debitto's mouth while another grabbed Jasdero's hand.

"Sorry for interrupting." Tyki said while smiling sheepishly as he still held a struggling Debitto and surprisingly was it Kanda who held the other twin.

"Oh, Tyki, Kanda-kun, how went your search?" Komui asked still not knowing what he did wrong.

"Che." was the General's short reply, which translated meant that still nothing.

"I see, ah Tyki you need to come later today with me in to the Headmaster's office to talk with Miss Parkinson, it seems that we will soon gain a new member." Komui said at which the Pleasure nodded with a little smile, the girl will be pleased thought they will go slow with revealing the truth to her.

* * *

Meanwhile was the Golden Trio sitting inside the Charm's classroom trying to complete today's task; Banishing Charms. To not have the whole class after three minutes in to the class visiting the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey after his head decided Professor Flitwick to use pillows to be safe.

Well, Neville still needed a hang on in aiming as it seemed.

As the poor professor whizzed past them again returned the Trio to they little discussion. The class was perfect for this opportunity and they had many things they needed talking about. There was for intense the adventure Harry had after finding out what to do with the egg, the talk they heard after that practicular Defense class with the Unforgivable and now was there also the fact that Allen was sitting for the first time in this class together with his cousin Wisely. Till now they had only seen the former in Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures and occasionally in Herbology, he had only visited Defense once. This was also the first time they had seen Allen with a wand. It was according to Hermione's observative skills that it was an 8' inches long wand made out of ebony wood with the holding hilt being probably carved with the wand together, this was the first time she saw such a wand.

Neither of them knew that Wisely was holding tab on they conversation and sending everything telepathically over to Allen as these placed a new pillow on his pile without even looking up from the old book he was reading.

"_Allen, just a question, not that I mind this class it is pretty interesting, but why are we here exactly instead looking for the Innocence?"_ Wisely asked curiously.

"_Well, most of the classes I visited were once my favorites and well I wanted to see if I'm still somewhat good with my wand." _was the amused reply.

"_Nah, you are still pretty good at it Neah thought you never did tell me what the core was." _

"_Not that you haven't tried finding it out." _Neah replied chuckling while Wisely pouted remembering all his failed attempts regarding that task.

"_No need to rub salt in too your poor brother's wounds, you are a cruel older brother." _

"_Is your Majesty done with being a Drama Queen?" _Neah said chuckling at his younger brother's childish antics.

"_I will if you finally tell me what core you have in there." _

"_Lavi certainly gets that from you."_ Neah thought with a sigh before answering his brother finally. _"Fine, the core is dragon heart string with three drops of the same dragon's blood." _

"_Nice, dragon blood is pretty powerful and we should know." _Wisely said with a little amused laugh knowing perfectly well that they have again earned the trio's suspicious gazes thought he was feeling annoyed by that redhead's thoughts. Really, and people here think that Gryffindors are so great if he remembers correctly were they also in fault about many things and beside that…

"_Wisely, I don't think you want to explain to Lu, why my nephew's arm is broken and Yuu might go after your head." _the sudden voice of his brother interrupted his thoughts and so he finally could notice that he was gripping Allen's arm a little to tight.

"_Ahhh…sorry…" _

"What do you think they are doing?" Harry asked Hermione while Ron was glaring at the white haired duo, anyone related to a Slytherin could only mean trouble.

"Well Allen is reading while using his wand and Wisely is only watching him and the others." Hermione replied feeling a bit envious at Allen's skill.

"I also see that Hermione." replied Harry before remembering something important he wanted to ask. "Hey Hermione, do you know how I could manage to breath under water? I know that Muggles use Aqua-Lungs." after explaining what they were Ron immediately looked thrilled.

"Why not just use a Summoning Charm and get a pair of those?" the redhead suggested, but shrinked somewhat in his seat in his seat by the look Hermione was giving him.

"No Ronald, it would be impossible for Harry to learn the proper use of an Aqua-Lung and get the task done in an hour and if they don't then he will be in trouble for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy because some poor Muggles got scared because an Aqua-Lung zoomed past them." she chided her friend for his foolishness before turning to Harry again while Ron sighed in relief. "Of course, the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something. If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing…" she exclaimed, not noticing both Allen and Wisely holding back a laugh while the later also muttered something to the other.

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head," said Harry shuddering at the memory what taunting he got from Malfoy because fainting by that Dementor attack on the train, he would not give the blonde something to laugh, at least did Skeeter disappear from view. "I suppose I could always attack someone in front of Moody, he might do it for me…" also a bad idea because Hermione was now glaring at him.

"I don't think he'd let you choose what you wanted to be turned into, though." Hermione said seriously while still glaring at her friend.

"That only leaves Charms." Ron said at which Harry groaned.

After class was the Trio on they way to find a way to help Harry in his task to find a way to breath under water while both Allen and Wisely made they way through the long hallways to get back to the Ark, Allen would later get back to Ancient Runes. As they passed through the gardens someone called out Allen's name which made both boys turn in the voice's direction.

"Allan, it is nice seeing ya again." spoke Victor Krum as he held one large hand out as greeting which Allen accepted.

"Aren, howz are you?" Fleur asked smiling as she hugged him, she certainly liked Allen because he saw her as the person who she was and not her Veela heritage.

"Victor, Flour it is nice to see you two." Allen greeted the two while they greeted Wisely who surprised them both as he spoke in they respective mother languages.

"Are you nervous aboz ze task?" Fleur asked while Victor started talking with Wisely, but you could see that he was half listening.

"Not really about the task, but about the reactions I will receive." he admitted.

"Doz worry Aren, if someone iz spekin wrong about yor arm then…"

"Ve vill protect you." Krum finished for the French witch at which Allen blushed while Wisely laughed.

"Don't worry, Allen has his cousin, uncle, aunt and lover to protect him beside his friends." he said while Allen felt glad that he already told those two about Kanda or he would again be tackled by a delighted Fleur.

"That iz good to ear."

"Yes, ah Fleur, did you already meet my aunt? She is actually French from heritage and would probably not mind having a little chat with you." Allen said suddenly knowing that the young woman would probably like talking to a person from her nationality who wasn't one of her classmates or Headmistress.

"Iz wonzerfull idea." Fleur said delightedly.

"Ve vill all give our best to vin by the second task." Krum said at which the other two contestants also nodded before they departed again.

* * *

The last weeks before the second task passed just as quickly as y the first one and Harry felt again just as lost as to finding a way to get alive through it as by the dragon. Also from now on he would probably never be able to look at the lake the same way again and to put more on it had Sirius written to him and asked about the next Hogsmeade weekend after which he found himself in Hagrid's class who much to the girls delight presented them two unicorn foals. They were more trusting to males then the adults and they were still a golden color and hornless. Harry also spotted both Road and Lenalee on the class while Professor Camelot only watched, but it was still strange when Pansy Parkinson walked up to the two girls and started talking with them civilly. He couldn't have known that since a few weeks was Pansy slowly building a relationship with her new "_school mates", _she would hear the truth later because for now she needed to get acustomated with the ones she would work together to protect. After that were Harry and his friends still trying desperately to find a way for the former to breath under water, but even after hours in the library there was still nothing helpful for they problem.

The searching session was then broken by the Weasely twins who informed them that a grim looking McGonagall was looking for Ron and Hermione. They didn't understand the ground, but went with the twins while Harry was left to carry as many books he could into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Thought neither of his friends showed up and so he decided to use his father's cloak to return to the library where Harry fell asleep with a new nightmare from which he was suddenly woken up by Dobby the House-elf he freed from Lucius Malfoy in his second year.

It was already bright outside.

"Harry Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter…" oookkkeeeyy…he just didn't hear that.

"Ten minutes?" Harry croaked, his hopes to have misheard slowly fading. "Ten…ten minutes?" he would now surely fail this task.

"Hurry, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby while pulling at Harry's sleeve. "You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, sir!"

"It's too late, Dobby." Harry said hopelessly. "I'm not doing the task, I don't know how…"

"Harry Potter will do the task!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby knew Harry had not found the right book, so Dobby did it for him!"

"What?" said Harry in shock, but his hopes were flaring up till he remembered the times Dobby tried to "_help" _him. "But you don't know what the second task is…" and there was that also.

"Dobby knows, sir! Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy…" now what did that mean?

"Find my what?" he had no clue what the elf meant.

"…and take his Wheezy back from the merpeople!"

"What's a Wheezy?"

"Your Wheezy, sir, your Wheezy-Wheezy who is giving Dobby his sweater!" Dobby plucked at the shrunken maroon sweater he was now wearing over his shorts."

"What?" Harry gasped feeling cold dread washing over him. "They've got… they've got Ron?"

"The thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir!" squeaked Dobby. "'But past an hour…'"

"… 'the prospect's black,'" Harry recited, staring, horror-struck, at the elf. "'Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.' Dobby …what've I got to do?" he couldn't loose his best friend, not like that.

"You has to eat this, sir!" squeaked the elf, and he put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and drew out a ball of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat tails.

"Right before you go into the lake, sir, gillyweed!"

"What's it do?" said Harry, staring at the gillyweed.

"It will make Harry Potter breathe underwater, sir!" Dobby said proudly.

"Dobby," said Harry frantically, "listen…are you sure about this?" there was the nervousness again.

"Dobby is quite sure, sir!" said the elf earnestly. "Dobby hears things, sir, he is a house-elf, he goes all over the castle as he lights the fires and mops the floors. Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staffroom, talking about the next task… Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose his Wheezy!" that was good enough for him, grabbing the gillyweed broke Harry out in a mad dash and made it just in time to the lake.

At least was he in time, but his sides hurt and he was grasping for breath, there was not even time to switch to swimming wear like ot…Harry felt his eyes widen as he spotted Allen standing between Krum and Fleur. This was the firs time he saw the boys deformed arm, it was really black, but on his shoulder it seemed more like a strange tattoo, but what got most peoples attentions who didn't back away from the glares they received from the boys family, were the two scars on his upper body. The larger one went across his chest and back as if something large would have been showed through him, there was also a shorter scar, but it seemed as if the skin around it had become gray.

Meanwhile had Allen again a little mental conversation with his uncle about what they would do to get Kanda back, because he was the only one missing from they loved ones.

"_**Allen, you should let me take over, for the time being."**_ Neah suggested.

"_I can do this, you know that I can hold my breath back for a pretty long time."_ the other answered back.

"_**Saddly yes, but I have a plan to use my powers to **__**created a sound resonating shield which will hold in air for forty five minutes after that you can play breath holding."**_

"_Are you sure this would work?" _Allen asked while his silver eyes traveled occasionally to the lake.

"_**Yes, trust me and now be ready we are about to start and while our lover can't die trul**__**y, but you remember how he hates drowning and if we don't get him out of there soon will we never hear the end of his rant." **_the Musician stated chuckling at which Allen grinned, he remembered how Kanda acted in the memory part when Alma threw him down a cliff to protect him.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then One… two… three!" the shrill sound of a whistle cut through the cold air and the champions jumped it to the icy water.

At least they didn't do this in December.

The plan was working and Neah was swimming quickly through the water, it was not easy to see down there, but being a Noah had also the advantage of better senses and beside that, he could always feel the presence of his lover. Sure it took the samurai some time to be friends with the idea that when being together with his nephew he was also together in a double relationship with the uncle.

Talk about a polygamist relationship…

As Neah was swimming through the dark lake, using the reflecting sounds to guide himself onward come suddenly a familiar voice to him. Someone was certainly using a spell in a distance of fifty meters from his position. Heading in to said direction he could easily spot the Potter boy as he was trying to get away from some of the grindylows living here while shooting occasionally hexes at them which was a wise idea. It took the Noah not long to reach the young wizard whom stared slightly shocked at the other's piercing golden eyes.

"We need to head in that direction." he told Harry who felt taken back by the other's seemingly deeper voice and was it only because of the water or was Allen's hair really looking more wavy in a way?

Thought he could think about all this later after saving Ron from drowning. So taking all his Gryffindor courage together swam both teens deeper in to the dark lake. Suddenly a new haunting melody caught they ears;

"_An hour long you_'_ll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took…" _

Both swam faster, thought Harry felt more disturbed by the song then his compannion did, and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock after Neah, following the mersong though stopped suddenly.

"… _your time_'_s half gone, so tarry not _

_Lest what you seek stays here to __rot__…"_

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces… faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom…

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands. Harry couldn't understand how Allen could still be so calm, thought little did he know that Neah was actually a welcome guest in they ranks because the Musician being the one teaching they ancestors how to sing.

Soon the two reached what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Five people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Ron was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang who was next to Kanda. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All five of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths. Harry speed up immediately adrenalin and worry spreading through his body as he looked around not seeing anyone other then him and Allen. The weed ropes binding the hostages to the statue were tick and slimy. He was already about to try borrowing one of the merpeople's spears, but Allen halted him.

"They are only here as observators Harry, they aren't allowed to help." Allen told him in a clear voice which made him wonder what kind of charm he was using.

So was he looking for something sharp, wishing he had Sirius's knife with him, while the other swam up to Kanda and activated his Innocence while Harry wasn't looking. Cutting the weed through grabbed the Noah his lover, holding him close carefully. Meanwhile had the young wizard found a sharp rock, they time was fewerly running short and they were still the only ones present.

Holding the rock sharply swam Harry in Hermione's direction, only to be held back by several gray arms.

"You take your own hostage." one of the merpeople said to him. "Leave the others…"

"No way!" said Harry furiously, but only two large bubbles came out.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend… leave the others…" another said at which Harry wanted to argue back, but Allen spoke up, Crown Clown deactivated and Kanda still held tightly in his arms.

"Harry, listen to them, get Ron and if you are worried about the others we will stay and make sure that they will be fine." he said sternly and the black haired wizard noticed that all the gathered around them were nodding in submission.

Suddenly the merpeople around them pointed excitedly over the younger's head. Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched.

"Got lost!" he mouthed, looking panic stricken. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!" he said while pulling out a knife and freeing Cho before leaving for the surface.

Then the merpeople started screeching animatedly. Those holding Harry loosened their grip, staring behind them. Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark… It was Krum.

He appeared to have transfigured himself, but badly as Allen pointed out.

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; the trouble was that Krum's new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Harry was quite sure that if Krum wasn't careful, he was going to rip Hermione in half. Darting forward Harry hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up the jagged stone. Krum seized it and began to cut Hermione free. Within seconds, he had done it, he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and with a little backward glance at Allen who nodded to him in return, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface.

* * *

While this all was going on down under the water were the ones on the surface staring worriedly at the dark water.

The Order members were all staring down worriedly. Sure, Kanda was a Second Exorcist and Allen was a Noah, but knowing they friend he will probably want to make sure that everyone is fine.

Everyone let out a collective sigh at this.

"What do you think how long Allen-kun can survive under water?" Lenalee asked her brother worriedly.

"Allen will be fine, he can hold his breath for a pretty long time heeee." Dero said smiling.

"And how do you know that?" Debi asked his twin.

"Because Cross made him pearl dive when he was twelve heee." the blonde replied matter of factly at which several people started growling death threats against the General who was now sneezing every two seconds.

Somewhat farther away from them was Pansy standing with the other Slytherins looking bothered.

"Hey Pansy why are you looking so glum?" Blaize asked the other.

"I'm just worried about Allen." she answered, even if she had not much time talking with the white haired boy had the others much to say about him.

"Why?" Goyle asked confused while Draco threw a scared glance at the twins not far away from them.

"Well, there is nothing bad in being concerned about your classmates." she retorted her hands on her hips.

"What?" the five males asked stunned.

"You heard me, I asked Professor Camelot if it would be possible for me to transfer to Rose Cross and they Headmaster talked with Dumbledore so is this my last year here in Hogwarts." Pansy explained while turning her gaze back to the lake just when Krum appeared with Hermione the others meanwhile stared in shock at her.

* * *

Back under the lake meanwhile was Harry growing impatient, the time was soon up and there was no sign of Fleur. He didn't care what would happen as he started swimming towards the little girl, but surprisingly left him the merpeople alone. Looking over to Allen he suddenly remembered the scene not al to long ago, were the merpeople actually listening to him? Though there was no time to dwell on such things if he wanted to get out of here.

With Allen's help were the ropes quickly down and they could start swimming to the water surface. His lungs were burning and every muscle in his body was screaming in protest, but he couldn't give up just now, others depended on him. Then they finally broke through the liquid surface and took deep breaths, the distant sound of the crowd drifting to them. When he was again able to see clearly again did he notice that the merpeople were surrounding them, but they were smiling.

"Merpeople value honor above anything, with your selflessness you gained they respect." Allen explained smiling while Kanda coughed up some water while clinging to the other.

"Damn Moyashi, what the hell took you so long." he growled.

"I needed to make sure that the task went fine." Allen replied chuckling and Harry noticed Kanda's eyes widen suddenly before they hid every emotion again as the dark haired male leaned against the other's chest.

"I see." he replied with his eyes closed. "Now get me out of this freezing water." Allen chuckled at this while Harry wondered why the other didn't just swim to the shore if he was that annoyed, but then he noticed Kanda1s strong grip on Allen and returned.

Could this mean that Kanda couldn't swim?

A cough from Ron made Harry snap out of his thoughts.

"What did you bring her for?" the Redhead asked when spotting the scared looking little girl so unlike Harry he missed the dark glares he received from Allen and Kanda for that comment and even the mermaids looked annoyed.

"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Harry panted.

"Harry, you prat," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"

"That might be not true, it had a pretty valid ground why the Tri Wizard Tournament was banned for so long, it happened to often that one or more champions died or ones participicating as help no matter how good the safety measures were." Allen explained in a dark tone at which both Harry and Ron paled.

"But Dumbledore…" Harry tried, but Kanda cut in.

"Is a human like anyone other and humans have faults, they can make mistakes." he growled while Allen sent a reassuring smile to the still scared looking little girl.

"Don't worry, your sister is probably already at the sore, we will be soon there." Allen reassured her at which the little girl finally smiled a little and nodded.

"C'mon," Harry said shortly, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well." he said to Ron because Allen was already helping Kanda.

As they swam in the direction of the sore where they already spotted the Rose Cross students cheering while the judges watched them. The merpeople meanwhile swam near them as some type of strange escorts. Finally reaching the sore was Ron assaulted by a nearly panicking Percy who was not long ago supported by Tyki who tried reassuring him knowing what it meant to worry about your brother. They also saw Fleur fighting with her whole power against Madame Maxime to get to her sister.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" she yelled in fear.

"Fleur, she is fine, only tired." Allen explained to the hysteric girl instead of Harry who himself felt to tired now that the adrenalin and fear were down.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey appeared and dragged them over to the others, wrapping them tightly in to warm blankets and giving them pepper up potion that they wouldn't get sick. Kanda of course tried protesting about the fussing, but seeing that the medi witch could easily become good friends with the Matron was the samurai playing the obedient patient while mumbling something about forceful nurses.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried while hugging him tightly, somehow the hug warmed him more up then the blankets. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!" Harry wanted to say that Dobby helped him, but looking over Allen and his friends heads he spotted Karkaroff watching them with distaste.

"Yeah, it was a lot of work, but it went well." he said so that the aforementioned man could hear.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum before turning to Allen with a little smile. "You did vell Allen."

"Thanks Victor." Allen replied with his normal voice again as he was hugged by both Road and Lenalee while Jasdero gave Professor Crowley a hankie for his tears.

After that went everything fast after talking with the Merchieftainess called Dumbledore a conference for the judges together while Madam Pomfrey gathered the rest of her patients together. Fleur also thanked everyone for saving her little sister even thought Allen tried reassuring her that it was something anyone would have done. At this shook everyone from Rose Cross they heads smiling. It took twenty more minutes, where everyone used the time to chat with each other before the points were accounted. According to those were now Harry and Cedric tied for the first place together with Allen. This made the crowd cheer in appreciation at this, even Fleur and Krum were clapping well the former more enthusiastically then the later, but she had more ground for that, her baby sister was still alive.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June, the champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions." Bagman told them all.

The second task was finally over and now they had some time to relax, well some could.

While Madam Pomfrey was ushering her patients up to the castle to feed them more potions and get them in to dry clothes departed the members of Rose Cross, seeing that Lulubell had already informed the healer that she herself also worked for a long time as a healer and with her brother working in the medical wing of they school she could take care of her nephew and lover.

After they got inside the Ark congratulated everyone Allen again while Lenalee went away to meet up with Pansy and Komui was dragged away to do his paperwork, not noticing Jasdevi sneaking after them who were followed by Tyki, Lavi and Wisely. Road on the other hand skipped away to go play around in the Ark while Bookman returned to the study with Krory and Miranda, this only left Allen and Kanda.

"You let Neah do this task." Kanda replied in a soft tone.

"Yes, he wanted to make sure that we would be both unharmed." the white haired aid softly as he kissed the other's still cold lips softly.

Kanda didn't say a word after that he took Allen's hand in to his and let himself be led back in to the white piano room and from there in to some type of living room you would see in a ancient castle. In the large fireplace a fire was cracking softly, illuminating the room and filling it with warmth. Allen led Kanda to the place in front of it and both sat down on the fluffy carpet. They sat there in silence before Kanda noticed a gray hand on his own. Turning to his side were stormy gray-blue eyes looking in to pure golden ones.

"Are you feeling bothered when I take over Allen?" Neah asked in a soft voice, his hand slowly drawing away from Kanda's.

"No, but I seem to forget that the people here have probably never heard of the Noah clan and so you are safe." Kanda replied, he hated this pathetic tone, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes when he closes his eyes he would see the events in the North American Branch again, his murderous rage while fighting Alma which drove him in to insanity, suddenly returning back to normal and realizing that he had shown Mugen through Allen's body which was pressed against him, the Earl's taunting words of gratitude for what crime he had committed, the cruel laughter, the frightening shadow surrounding the white haired teen…

…his thoughts were broken by the feeling of a hand on his. Looking down needed Kanda to realize that his right hand unconsciously had traveled to the wound he had inflicted upon his lover and was carefully tracing it.

"I thought Allen had already told you that this was beyond your control." Neah told the other while his gaze flickered for a second to one pf the crimson colored cushions on the armchair in the corner of the room where two golems slept cuddled together tightly.

"That is no excuse." the samurai growled as he turned away, but a hand soon found his way under his chin, tiling his head back softly so that he was again looking in to those intoxicating golden orbs.

"I never said it was, but you still aren't at fault." Neah said as he pulled Kanda against his chest, cradling the man now clinging to him in his arms. "My sweet Yuu, the insanity is a dangerous enemy and sadly you are since your creation a easy victim for it, but that is why I'm here. I'm the only guiding light through the endless darkness of madness, I will never let your hand go again as long as you are by me I will protect you." the Noah said softly while stroking through his lover's still wet hair as the other snuggled closer to him.

"And as I told you, no matter what path lyes ahead of you, no matter if everyone turns they back to you and even if this whole damned world breaks apart you can lean on me because I will always stand on your side." Kanda replied with the oath he had made to the other back then in Martel.

"I know my sweet little Second Exorcist." the Musician purred as he gently kissed the top of Kanda's head.

They path had become one and Adam could try to tear them apart in any way he knew, but still would fail. Neah hated to give up the things he loved to those who would dare hurting them.

Meanwhile was Kanda thinking similar things. It took him to long to realize what the other had meant to him and he nearly lost him, that wouldn't happen again. He suddenly felt sleepiness taking over him as warm feathers wrapped themselves around his body while two tones started humming the Musician's core to him.

_To be continued…_


	14. The bonds we forge to unite

A/N: ok this chapter will deal with a few reactions and I would like to know if you wish to know what had finally broken Karkaroff…

Beside that, good time to start writing the chapter because they are showing the fourth movie on the television at the current moment and just on Wednesday we went to see the first part of the VIIth movie …

XIV. The bonds we forge to unite

* * *

It was two days after the events second task and the school was still bussing from excitement about the happenings while eagerly awaiting what will be the last one, well the champions liked it more that they could relax. The same went also for Harry who was firstly glad that for the time being, he was allowed to relax somewhat and was eagerly awaiting they next Hogsmeade weekend where he could met Sirius, this was enough to get his thoughts even away to investigate further on the case of the fourth school.

Thought that didn't mean in the slightest way that said school didn't continue they own investigations to find the Innocence and some other things.

Lenalee was making her way through the gardens to meet up with they new charge. Personally she liked the idea to have one girl more in the Order and she would certainly be in good care under Allen-kun's command. They still needed to find the Innocence which seemed well hidden, but the frequent Akuma attacks showed that it was still there, but there were also other duties to be done. Finally spotting the girl in question standing slightly leaning against a tall tree, putting up a smile on to her lips she made her way to the other. In a way she found it unjust to drag her in to they war with them, but she had chosen and Allen-kun would certainly do everything to keep her as safe as it was possible in they current situation.

"Hello Pansy." she greeted the dark haired Slytherin smiling whom offered her a little smile in return, still getting used as to how to act around people who weren't either Slytherin or her professors.

"Hello Lenalee, so what will we do today?" she asked with light curiosity, these people were pretty interesting talking to.

"We will go through the magic we have or better the special magic the people in our school posses, or better the ones of us who are currently here." she explained while grabbing her arm and leading her away. Neither of them noticed thought that they were followed by five certain male Slytherins.

"I can't believe that Pansy decided to leave us here for that school." Blaize scowled from they hiding spot behind a soil, damn it would be so much easier if it would be already spring.

"We will miss her." stated Goyle while Crabbe nodded.

"Come guys, we will loose them and I want to know a bit more about that place where Pansy is going, we are Slytherin and thus stick together and seeing that we have no clue about what this school really is we need every information to know that she will be fine." Nott said while dragging Draco with himself who tried to refuse of course, but well he also was worried about Pansy.

They followed the two girls for nearly twenty minutes through the melting snow while trying to not be seen by them. Then by the lake they finally stopped and sat down by the railing with a good view at the Durmstrang ship.

"So, now that we are here we can start, whose magic would you like to know first?" Lenalee asked as they were both seated with the guys not far behind them in they hiding spots.

"Um…if it isn't a bother I would first like to hear about yours." Pansy said to the other girl while looking at the lake. Lenalee nodded as she stood up. "What are you doing?" Pansy asked suddenly as the other smiled at her, then jumped, making the other gasp first in shock and then in surprise as the other girl was suddenly floating in front of her with green flames surrounding the butterfly like wings on the back of her shoes, her winter jacked was hiding her changed boots.

"My magic lies in flight without a broom or any other help." Lenalee explained smiling as she twirled around floating over the water so that the water whirled up and spiraled around her body, and doing one or two rounds before landing gracefully landing beside the other.

"That was…amazing" the young witch was really lost for words, this was the first time she saw someone fly without a broom.

"Thanks, so who is next?" Lenalee asked while behind them the five boys were still gapping in shock at that what they have just seen.

"Well, what about the twins? Draco is always mumbling in panic about them." at this the Chinese girl only giggled while the boys were staring eagerly at them finally wanting to know what they blonde friend's problem was.

"Jasdevi, that is how Debitto and Jasdero like to call themselves posses a rare magic, much rarer then that what we others posses." she said in a slightly cryptic voice while her gaze swept to the pale blue sky, she would explain the real truth later.

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy asked as a slight wind blew past them making everyone feel somewhat uneasy.

"That special magic is their family heirloom, it is passed down in the blood of they family." she finished before becoming more cheerful again. "Each family member has a specialty to them, they have each a name for they skill. "at this Pansy remembered Professor Camelot telling her that his brother was good in using controlling charms, could that have been his special magic? "the twins call they magic "_Bonds_" they can transfigure anything they think about out of thin air." at this threw the four Slytherin boys a pitying look at Draco, now clearly understanding that what the other mumbled about in the Hospital Wing was true. "Professor Camelot's power is also special he can in a way become like a ghost and just walk through things, his sister Lulubell is a master in human transfiguration, she can become anything she wants in a short time, Wisely's power is that of Ligllemense, but slightly different because he can view in to others memories like in a Pensive and even send others in to them "she was happy that Allen told her what that type of magic was called "Road's is similar in some way as to that of the twins and they aunt plus slightly like Wisely's, actually her magic is not that easy to explain. You should ask Allen later about that, and yes that leaves only him from they family who is here, he still has three uncles and three cousins in our school."

"He seems to have a large family like the Weasleys." she said with a little distaste, Allen and his family _WERE _way better then those loud mouthed redheads.

"True, but it can get slightly chaotic if they are all together, but they are a loving family who protect each other, mostly Allen who had the hardest life from all of them." Lenalee explained trying to hold the bitterness from her tone, it seemed to work or the other didn't bother mentioning it. "I fear your friend Draco has found that out on the hard way." she smiled apologetically while the male foursome looked again to the blonde while shaking they heads.

"I fear the same." she answered with a little smile, she was really starting to enjoy these little talks with these people.

"Well then, Allen-kun's magic is also more special in some ways. You could already see some of it when he fought that dragon."

"That was really impressive." Blaize mumbled in they hiding spot.

"His magic is probably the strongest in they family, his greatest specialty lyes thought in music. By the last task did he use resonations to stay under water for such a long time." Lenalee explained before they moved on to the others to which Pansy listened carefully while the boys only stared in shock at them and also curiosity.

* * *

At the same time was Cedric walking slightly nervously, but still excited beside Allen. He didn't understand this strange feeling when the other had come to him to fulfill his promise to show him the Tease. The way wasn't that far, but still had Cedric the strange feeling that with each step they got closer to the Ark his feet felt strangely heavy and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"So, we are here." said Allen's soft voice, breaking Cedric out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." he answered while offering a little smile, but still standing now here in front of the large glowing door was he slowly overflowed by a strange ominous feeling.

"Then come." Allen told him with a gentle smile as he took the other by the arm and pulled him inside the Ark. The light was first somewhat blinding and Cedric needed to close his eyes, but as he opened them again had his breath left him.

They were standing in the most beautiful city he had ever seen, the white walls gleamed in the bright sunlight. It was as if they would be walking in a separated dimension and maybe they even were. Passing through long streets was the young Hogwarts champion overcome by the feeling as if he would be trespassing through some ancient place filled with magic to which they could never even compare and now as he looked at Allen standing there in front of him with that gentle smile was it as is all this powerful magic would be floating around him like a protective cloak.

Just who were the people of Rose Cross truly…

…but all of his thoughts were broken when they reached a large field with lush green grass and many brightly colored flowers. Stepping from the white marble street in to the green field left a gasp his lips as suddenly from between the flowers hundred of raven black butterflies flew up in the air around them.

"They are beautiful." Cedric gasped as the creatures flew around them. Holding a hand out he watched as one of them landed gracefully on the back of his out held hand. "Uhm…they have eaten, have they?" he asked slightly hesitantly at which Allen let out a little laugh which held some sort of pleasant melody to it.

"Don't worry, my brother never misses to feed them in time so that they won't attack anyone." he reassured the older boy with an amused expression.

"I see." suddenly there were two pair of steps to be heard nearing them through the grass making them turn around.

"See, there they are hee." said a happy male voice as the two figures come in to sight and they were also noticed. "A…Allen…" Jasdero stuttered in surprise by the sight of his brother before looking like a kid who got caught by doing something wrong by a parent, well in a way it was true because he brought someone to the Ark without a Players allowance.

"It is fine Dero." Allen said smiling before turning to the blonde beside his brother. "I think you and your companion should come nearer so that you could see the Tease better." he suggested reassuringly.

At this Jasdero looked happy as he run up to his brother hugging him before mentioning the girl over to them while the black butterflies still flew around them like black colored snowflakes.

"They are really pretty creatures." the young blonde said in a dreamy voice as one of the Tease landed on her out held hand. Cedric could only nod in agreement to that statement, still feeling mesmerized by the whole scene so he failed to notice the two brothers making a little distance between them before starting to speak in a language death to human ears since three millennia.

"_She was your date to the Yule Ball, if I remember correctly." _Allen stated in a calm tone while his brother tried to hide a little blush.

"_Yes, her name is Luna Lovegood and she is a third year Ravenclaw. She is pretty nice and intelligent, but not many people like her because of her being slightly strange hee." _Jasdero explained at which Allen nodded in understanding as he recalled where he had already seen those eyes and herd that name.

"_Her father was in the same year as Mana had been, he was also somewhat odd at times, but in prospect to what our family tends to be like was he harmless with his beliefs in creatures which's existence still didn't got proven. Well at least not for the magical people." _he replied with a chuckle. Mana had been clearly fond of Xenophillius Lovegood and always tried to have an eye on him, thought the man was pretty good in ignoring those who have been badmouthing him because of his beliefs. His gaze then traveled back to they two guests when he noticed something which made him blink at first before his smile returned. "_Ah, this is a surprise." _he suddenly said with a smirk.

"_What is it hee?" _Dero asked curiously while tilting his head to the side.

"_That girl belongs to you Bondomu while Cedric is Mightra's." _he stated at which the blonde started grinning in pure glee. Both Allen and Neah smiled at the others childish happiness seeing that it was easy to notice that he started liking the girl and the knowledge that she bore the genes of the 10th and 11th Disciple of Noah was even more strengthening this liking. It might seem that there is a chance that they would be returning home with more new people then only one.

With this they had also ended they little conversation and returned to they guests, if they were already here maybe a little tour through the Ark wouldn't be so bad.

It was clearly always a breathtaking sight to behold…

* * *

Mad-Eye Moody or at least the one they thought him to be was making his way hurriedly in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, he needed to inform his Master about the latest happenings. The success of they plan which involved the last Task was bound to his Master coming up with a plan to eliminate the new school and mostly they champion. But seeing that Karkaroff was currently or better his corpse which he had turned in to a match was laying hidden in the trunk hiding the real Alostor Moody showed it that he and his beliefs alone weren't enough to take down even one of them. He had found the other man this morning while patrolling the school, face twisted in a way someone looked after casting Avada Kedavra. An interesting way of suicide might he ad and in a way was he glad that, that fateless dog was no more, but he knew what drove him to this in the end. No one saw it, but only him because he had hidden cleverly everything behind Disillusion Charms. He had seen his many failed attempts to find a way inside the Ark, the strange delirious nightmares which seemed to always plague him succeeded after the second Task to finally break his mind. And that strange message he left behind written with something he didn't doubt was the man's own blood.

"_The Devil exists and he is now amongst us, we all should beware form the bleeding cross."_

Just what in the name of the Dark Lord could that message have meant? He shuddered as the memories of those shadows, could he meant that by the "_devil_", no then it would have been in plural and just what was meant by "_beware from the bleeding cross"_?

He was not certain, but his Lord needed to know about these things.

Oh, how lucky he was that he hadn't witnessed what the other had seen.

While he was slipping away between the large trees of the forest were meanwhile the four Heads of House sitting inside the Headmasters office in a deep discussion.

"Headmaster with all due respect, wouldn't it have been important to have me present or at least informed beforehand when you allowed the transfer of one of the students in my House to a school about which you seemed to be the only one knowing?" Snape asked with a clenched voice while trying to stay calm, it helped somewhat when McGonagall placed her hand atop of his.

"This time I need to agree with Severus on this matter Albus. Miss Parkinson is still a member of his House so you had no right to decide things without at least asking him about his option." Minerva stated in a firm tone, one she used when scolding one of her students.

"Fillius and I are the same option on this Headmaster." Professor Sprout said while the Charm's professor nodded eagerly seeing that one of his Raven's also liked to spend her time unusually much with those particular students. The headmaster listened carefully to the complains of his colleagues before holding his hand up to silence them.

"I can certainly understand your doubts, but I need to ask you as to not to worry, I'm certain that Miss. Parkinson will be fine there." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"And how should we know that she will be fine there by those people?" Minerva asked as her hand tightened around Severus's. Even thought that girl was a Slytherin, she knew how much the man whose hand she was currently holding cared for his students.

"I think that the fact that they champion happens to be Mana Walker's son and his family members are also here shows that Miss Parkinson will be in good hands." at this could no one actually make any type of objection seeing that they all could still clearly remember just what kind of person Mana walker had been. "If there are no other objections then can I interest any of you in a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling as he held out a little sack to his colleagues from which both Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor only rolled they eyes while the Heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw exchanged unsure glances as how to answer.

* * *

Lenalee was making her way calmly back to her room after finishing her talking session with Pansy. They were surprisingly quick through they schedule and even moved through with the two main types of _"magic"_ defensive and offensive. After that they had even time to talk about more private things like they hobbies, likes and dislikes. It was certainly fun with the other and she was sure that Pansy had also enjoyed herself, she was opening up somewhat.

She had just walked through the first street of the Ark when her eyes suddenly on the four people nearing her and only two were belonging to they group.

"Hello Lenalee, you are already back?" Allen asked smiling while the others also greeted her.

"Yes, I have just arrived." she said while eyeing the two guests.

"I have promised Cedric some time ago that I would show him the Tease and the Ark after the second task and Dero thought that Luna would also like them." Cedric watched curiously as the Chinese girl's eyes softened suddenly, her whole expression loosing that suspiciousness she showed a few seconds ago, posture relaxing.

"Ah, I see, when you have decided to show them everything Allen-kun then it is fine." she said smiling at which Cedric felt again confused, but then he remembered how Allen's cousin acted when he spotted Allen and only brightened when the other seemed in a way to give him permission to bring Luna closer. Could it be that his first assumption that this whole place was in a way linked to the white haired boy correct?

"I think we should now be heading back, it is soon time for curfree and this is the time when the winged Snurkles like to come out and play bad pranks on those still up." Luna said dreamily before turning to the blonde Noah beside her. "Thanks for inviting me here Dero, it was fun." she said smiling before kissing the other on the check. "Thanks you also Allen, good night." and with that was she gone.

"I'm also heading back and thanks again for the invite." Cedric said as he left after the girl while both Lenalee and Allen were smiling at a blushing Jasdero, Allen mostly because he knew what happened when one part of Bondomu felt something to strongly.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Forbidden Forest were both Tyki and Lavi staring questioningly at Debitto who seemed to have been frozen in to place while his hair matched the redhead Bookman's hair.

"What is then with him?" Lavi asked blinking while Tyki was snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face.

"Don't know, first time I see him that frozen down, but I have a plan." the Pleasure said smirking as he took out a little bottle, took down the top, opened the other's mouth and filled the liquid in to it.

"Uhm…Tyki, what are you giving him?" Lavi asked unsurely.

"Don't worry Bunny Boy, I know what I'm doing." Tyki answered smiling in amusement as his gaze fixed on his brother's face which suddenly turned pale and then green.

"UUUUAAAHHHH!" Debitto screamed, hands on his throat while he made gagging noises. "Tyki, you son of a bitch! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME AKUMA OIL!" he screamed in anger while the other only laughed.

"At least you are back now and we can continue our search for the Innocence and Akuma, come Bunny." Tyki said as he pulled Lavi with him further on to the woods.

"Hey, get back here you asshole!" Debi was still screaming, but was ignored.

At the same time was Pansy standing in front of the entrance to they common room, she had just arrived back from her time with Lenalee, that girl was really interesting company to have around. She was just around to name the password so that she could go sleeping when a door not far from her opened.

"Miss Parkinson?" she heard the silky voice of her Head of House ask, not many people knew that the man possessed also a soft tone.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked while looking at the man standing in the door of his office.

"Miss. Parkinson are you certainly sure that you are whishing to transfer from Hogwarts to Rose Cross?" Snape asked allowing his tone to show a slight worry.

"Yes, I'm sure about my decision Professor." Pansy answered surely.

"I see, then you should go to sleep now Miss Parkinson, and should later on something that troubles you come up then feel free to owl me."

"Thank you Professor, good night."

"Good night Miss Parkinson." Snape replied nodding before Pansy entered the common room while he stayed for a few minutes standing in the hall before returning to his office.

_To be continued…_


	15. Touch of terror, sleep in silence

A/N: so I know that it had taken long, but after a while I needed to give up regards repeating the fact that I have to many ideas and need to get rid of some before they get tangled and believe me, when that happens is it scary. I can still keep it till now at planning length, but the notes are already ready for a fifteen fandom crossover. Also guess what I have a slight disgraphia.

P.S.: as I have mentioned in my older one-shot 'Stollen kiss' it will be tied in here, if you are curious about the things mentioned here you know for what to look.

XV. Touch of terror, sleep in silence

* * *

While the hidden spy of the Dark Lord was informing his master about the new standing of things and hoping for some guidance like a sinner thirsts for his God's words were others also moving around secretly under the guise of the night, one Exorcist and the two Noah continued their search for the innocence they were seeking.

"I really don't see why this place is called the Forbidden Forest, I had seen more dangerous ones while travelling with Gramps." Lavi said while Debitto still glared at Tyki, the two had almost gotten lost with their hunt for each other; well with the Pleasure being horribly with directions was it no surprise.

"Well, most wizards are quiet paranoid and suspicious by nature, they even have somewhat of a superiority complex." Tyki said in a knowing tone as he remembered a little incident some years ago when Mana was in his last year of school and chuckled.

"You had talked with Neah and General Cross about them?" Lavi asked intrigued, his studies would touch this world in full complexity only in like five years.

"Not exactly, I looked at some of my memories, you see my former host tended to visit his little brother in school." Tyki replied amusedly.

"You visited Neah?" both Lavi and Debitto asked before the later looked thoughtful.

"Though looking back at Bondomu's memories, yes you have visited here on occasions and whenever Neah come to the Ark was Wisely on the task to figure out the core of our brother's wand, once or twice we had been also dragged into this." the blackhead said while Lavi felt a small tinge of jealousy, it would be great if their clan could somehow inherit their memories to a new generation, it would make passing on their knowledge much faster.

"Yes, once I had been visiting shortly before the exams and talked with Neah and Cross." Tyki continued while his brother scowled again at the reminder about the redheaded General who had not only humiliated them, but also dumped his bills on the pair while Lavi shook his head at the news, nothing new there. "After Cross departed to have a '_chat_' with Sirius Black who was again flirting with Maria who had been in the same house as the young lady Jasdero had gone to the Yule Ball with, one of the Tease informed me that we were being watched. So seeing that also Neah had departed to keep the damage at a minimum" both nodded in agreement at that, it was a sensible plan "have I decided to call the young man forth, no worries I did not hurt him in any way…well maybe his pride with that kiss, but nothing other."

"You did what?" exclaimed both Debitto and Lavi, the later feeling a bit strange seeing that Tyki had for a short time tried to get together with him.

"Yes, I'm still surprised that he did not put things together after the rumours about the Tease started spreading because he had seen them and of course I know that this body looks different well really close to how Neah looked as an adult, but I doubt that they had met after Hogwarts." Tyki said thoughtfully, it had been interesting seeing that boy from back then sitting at the staff table.

"Wait, that person is here?" Lavi asked, they needed to hope that the other will not figure out their secret.

"Why of course, he is the Head of Slytherin and teaches Potions." the Pleasure replied while slightly spreading his hands as the other two gaped.

"So nice to know." Lavi mumbled, nothing better then… ah yes, he was talking with a Noah who just like the smaller part of them was sexually perverse, ok no need to go there. "Now let's continue, we will look through this part of the forest, one mile from this spot onwards after that we head back to the Ark and continue tomorrow."

"Ok." the two Noah replied while Tyki called forth three Tease to go with them, for safety measures in the case of danger.

Neither knew that said professor was currently also remembering that day many years ago. He had pushed it away for so long, not even Lily nor Lucius had known that it had happened, but then why did the memories break forth from the prison he had banished them? It could not have been because Mana's adoptive son was here, but the things he heard about those black butterflies and the relatives of Mana's adopted son. He remembered when he had eavesdropped on Nicholas, Cross and that stranger, they had mentioned other siblings, but only at that one time. His face grew dark at the memory of that bastard and he could not shake the feeling off that he was missing something he should have noticed. This was all frustrating and it also worried him that Karkaroff seemed to have disappeared, did he take his suggestion to heart and fled? No, a strange, sickening feeling told him that this was not the case, Karkaroff may have been a coward at heart, but he still remembered that mad look in his eyes on the night of the Yule Ball. It had sent dread down his spine, the last time he had seen such a look was by Bellatrix which explains everything to a person who at least had heard about her. He had become obsessed with entering the strange thing with which the Rose Cross students had come with, _'Noah's Ark'_ he had called it, but that could not be possible. Most scripts which talk about the Ark talked about a large ship which was built to save Noah's family and a pair from each animal on the planet, glowing diamonds with a water like surface between them hardly counted as a ship, leave alone something man made. He didn't even know about any type of magic which could create such a thing, it was just not normal in his option.

A sudden knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and musings.

"Enter." he called, wondering if was one of his Slytherin, would not have been the first time and he did tell them that whenever they had any troubles, no matter how little or not even school related, they could come to him anytime.

Dark eyes watched the mahogany door open, but anstead of one of his students entering were it his fellow Heads of Houses who come inside, their faces showing nervousness and worry.

"Severus, we are sorry for disturbing you, but we need to talk." Minerva was the first one to speak after all three of them had entered the office, the door falling shut behind them.

"About what?" Severus heard himself ask, his stomach feeling cold.

"It is because of Karkaroff's disappearance, something just doesn't feel right about it something just feels off." Pomona said nervously, she thought that living through the first regain of You-Know-Who and then three years with Potter getting constantly into maddening and dangerous situations would have hardened her, but this was not the case.

"That still doesn't explain why you three are here." sometimes he rally needed to wonder about his old professors if they had been always like this, hard to understand outside of a classroom.

"We want to find out what happened and were curious if you may know something more about what could have happened to him." Fillius said in his most kind tone, he didn't wish to give the younger wizard the feeling that they are asking him because of his dark past as a Death Eater. It had taken almost two years to get the man to spend time with them in the Teacher's Room and another four months that he joins in on the conversations and he would go freely wandless against Dementors before pushing the young man back into his isolation.

"I don't know much more then what most of you could see, he was nervous because of the mark getting noticeable again" Severus told them after a few minutes of staring intently at them, the news made the three professors even more nervous "and then there was his obsession with getting into the Ark of Rose Cross…he seemed to be obsessed with the idea that it was the legendary '_Noah's Ark_'."

"But that is not possible, it can't be that." Minerva said while shaking her head, she had read about the Ark and this just didn't make any sense to her.

"I agree with Minerva on this, though it also kind of makes me wonder. Do you remember the things the Walker siblings and their closest associates were talking about, they talking about another war happening?" Sprout said as she looked over at Fillius, Maria, Twi and Edgar had been in his House.

"Yes, I remember mostly after Maria had fainted one day after a Hosgmeade weekend, but Poppy could not find anything wrong with her, only that her throat was a little bit sore, but that got better after three days." Fillius said, he remembered how strangely pale Maria's brother had looked when she lost her voice for those days and now that he remembered it after Maria's voice had returned it sounded much clearer then before.

"Let us first try finding out where Karkaroff could have disappeared to, after that we can put together memories and our knowledge about Rose Cross." Minerva spoke up suddenly.

"I remember that he often seemed to sneak around the sixth floor, there aren't many places one can go so we might find something." Severus spoke up as he remembered meeting the man two nights ago on that floor, the encounter had disturbed him, but similarly to so many things happening as of late he had no answer for the ground of his feelings.

"Then let's head out." Sprout said nervously, she was not a fan from walking around in the night in the darkened halls like she had been in the past, the Basilisk and Sirius's return from Azkaban had destroyed that for her.

* * *

Moody had finally finished relying the last days events to his Lord whom had looked intrigued about the news about the Ark and ordered him to find a way inside. This of course was easier said then done, but he needed to give his best failure was not tolleratable in any form or way. He was also warned to keep his eyes open for a large, shaggy black dog because that will be no one other then Sirius Black whom had still been not caught. Does one actually wonder? The ministry was filled with incompetent idiots who only go for money or power like his father who was now an obedient little puppet hanging from the ropes he had bound around him with Imperious. The wizard looked up once at the small patch of the night sky and full moon which could be seen through the small clear spot between the emerald leaves of the tall trees above him. It was getting late and it would be better if he gets back inside the school, if he should meet someone he could still say that he was making a safety patrol, thank Merlin that the original man was a batty old fool who saw dark wizards at every corner. He was just about to walk back into the castle's direction when suddenly the sound of soft scuffling hit his ears, keeping still he drew his wand and waited, but he did not except what happened next.

There on the shallow path leading up to the clearing he stood a child appeared, she could only been about six or seven years old so to young to be one of the students and the clothes were definitely muggle. How had that child gotten here? The next muggle infested seedling was more then a two days long trip away if one goes by broom so he had no clue how the child got there. He was ready to step forth and take care about the problem or just ignore it and let the monsters in the forest deal with it when something happened which made his blood turn cold. The child suddenly stooped, her face splitting into a grotesque grin, almost similar to that of those shadows.

"Found you." she sand in an eerie voice as suddenly something appeared in front of the child.

It was professor Camelot!

"I wonder whom you tried to bring back and got tricked little one, but soon whoever that person was will be set free." he said in a strange voice, the inhuman grin spreading over his lips, but what was even more frightening was what had happened after that.

"You will be brought back by me!" the child screamed, her face splitting in half, the skin and clothes ripping apart and a grotesque monster with unnaturally long arms, white face which was upside down, three eyes and two mouths on the palms of its head.

What was that horrible monstrosity?! Though then he saw something from the corner of his eyes which made him turn into the professor's direction, his skin slowly turned an ashen gray colour as if one would have doused him with it, eyes become cold and golden, but what scarred him the most were the seven crosses appearing on his forehead before both sides clashed with each other, the black butterfly flying away in a hurry and disappearing into the darkness. Though then Camelot held out his palm and it seemed as if there would be a small hole in his palm out of which even more of those creatures appeared, he took them between his ands and revealed a much larger kind. He had moulded them into a large one, striped purple and white with large black wings with small holes at the top and bottom which had the form you see on poker cards, on the torso only a large bonny mouth could be seen with a silver crown on top, both the butterfly and the monster let out inhuman shrieks as the battle continued. _"__The Devil exists and he is now amongst us, we all should beware form the bleeding cross." _ he heard the words of the message Karkaroff had written before committing suicide in his head… now he slowly started to see that the other may have not been as mad in the end as he had thought and now he had been confirmed that the Walkers and their siblings were not human, but monsters.

At the same time had the four Heads of Houses reached the correct corridor, after jumping in the right time from the staircase when it was about to move away when they were about to step down from it. As they remembered correctly that particular corridor had only five rooms, three broom closets and a storage room on it so the search went rather well, the rooms and two broom closets did not yield much of an information which they could use, but in the last one they had found a small wooden box filled with small flasks filled with a silverly substance…

…memories.

The find made them even more suspicious, why would Karkaroff take out some of his memories and hide them here, they were not even sure if those belonged to the disappeared man, but with the usage of Dumbledore's pensive they could easily check. Maybe it would even explain to them where the other had disappeared to, but before that they needed to still check the storage room. The door opened with an unsettling squeak which made both Minerva and Pomona grab a hold on Severus's arms who flinched as Fillius gave him a sympathetic look. Inside the darkened room which was only lighted by their glowing wands, they did not see anything out of the ordinary, beside that Flinch needs to clean the room out, but then they noticed something.

A feint metallic scent coming from one of the walls, the dust seemed to have been somewhat been whipped away in front of it, as was a trail leading from the door, they only noticed that when looking at that spot by the wall.

"I really don't like this." Pomona said in a nervous tone, she wished that they would have decided to search the corridor in the morning instead of so close to midnight.

"Neither of us does." Severus said while stepping closer to the wall, the smell had gotten stronger, there had been something there which someone tried to hide, it now all depended on how good that person was in charms.

"What are you doing Severus?" Minerva asked the other.

"I want to make something sure, it seems that someone may have used a concealment charm on this part of the wall, but he forgot to take care about the smell also which only started to appear later on. I think you all know what this smell is." he replied while holding his wand close to the wall.

"Blood…" Fillius said sadly, things were not reassuring regards the missing headmaster of Durmstrang.

"True, now I want to see if it is possible to bring that what was hidden back, if I fail then Fillius as our Charms Professor should try." Severus said, his wand still held out "Aparecium." he whispered at which the wand glowed, for a few seconds there happened nothing, but then slowly a message started to appear on the dark stones in brownish letters.

"_The Devil exists and he is now amongst us, we all should beware form the bleeding cross." _ Minerva read carefully before exchanging dark looks with her colleagues. "We need to view these memories as fast as we can."

_To be continued…_


	16. Diary of Nightmares

A/N: so this will be probably the last filler chapter before we go over to the final task after that there might be one or two chapters more and it will be finished.

XVI. Diary of Nightmares

* * *

Whatever the four Heads of House had anticipicated or dreaded when on the next day they asked the Headmaster to borrow his pensive out to them had all been shattered the moment the first silverly memory string had been released into the swirling misty water of the pensive. Looking now back on it, neither of them even knew what had given them the strength, or perversely forced them to watch each one of them till the last one:

_The four teachers found themselves in Karkaroff's private chambers inside the large ship the school had come with. Said man was pacing angrily through the middle of the richly decorated room, a nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey on his desk. From the scenery they saw outside of his window they could easily guess that the first memory was from shortly after the schools had arrived for the Tournament. _

"_I had been so close, all those records I had fond in the back section of the library in Durmstrang all point to this. I have finally found Noah's legendary Ark, the one built so long ago and filled with ancient magic long since forgotten. All those fools who believe that the Ark is actually a normal ship were blinded by the false records which were put out to hide the truth from the mind of the simple people, then how could a man build a ship large enough in only a few days with certain instructions what to use and how it should look plus gathering a pair of all animals around the world? The answer is they can't!" Karkaroff said in a triumphant and hungry tone which made the four professor's exchange nervous glances, if all the accounts about the Ark were false then…_

_The Headmaster continued his pacing, only stopping by his desk to swing down a new glass of alcohol, his whole posture seemed stiff and agitated. _

"_Of course I should have thought that getting inside the Ark would not be easy, but I would have never thought that my greatest obstacle would come from two brats, but still there is something not normal about them, but why do I even feel surprised?" he asked himself. _

"What is he talking about?" _Sprout felt confused and all of her instincts yelled at her to get out of the memory, but she did her best to stay firm. _

"I think we will soon know." _Flitwick told her as they watched Karkaroff_ _slump into the leather cushioned chair behind his desk, face pale as if remembering a terrible event. _

"_The scripts had been clear that the Ark posses maximal three 'Players' who could control it with their will, whatever they wanted the Ark would obey even the smallest thought, even creating new life or bringing it back from the dead as if nothing would have ever happened to them. _

"Thi…this can't be ture…" _Minerva said faintly, her hands shaking. _

"Though if it is, then we are all doomed should the Dark Lord ever get his hands on it." _Severus said gravely, but he had also thought about all of them, if the Ark with which Rose Cross had come with can give you anything you desire it could twist ones heart and fill it with greed. Even he felt now tempted to try getting inside and ask for Lily's return, but he banished that thought, it would not be right to do she was gone and it should stay like that. _

"_Unfortunately had the books not many descriptions about the 'Players', only that it gets inherited from generation to generation under the descendants of Noah himself, it seems that in this generation are that little girl and her cousin the ones. Thos golden eyes, booring into ones mind, that sickeningly sweet voice telling me that she will rip my heart and soul apart with my own sins." Karkaroff said with a shudder. _

"Noah's descendants?"_ was the only thing the four Heads asked in shock before mist swirled around them and they found themselves in a new memory, this one seemed to be shortly after the first task. _

_Karkaroff was this time again in his private chambers, but the two witches needed to wrinkle their nose at the sight of the four empty bottles in front of him. Really the never of that man, he was the Headmaster and the only adult who had come with his students and he is sitting there getting drunk. _

"_My new attempts to get inside the Ark had failed and to my horror my Dark Mark is also getting noticeable again, so this proves it the Dark Lord is not gone and if I fail getting the Ark's powers I'm dead. That bastard Moody seems to also be bumping into me whenever I'm alone, so either I schussed or die, maybe I should try getting Severus to help me? He had also become a traitor in our Lord's eyes and I can't see how Malfoy could manage to talk him out of the trouble." Karkaroff said with an ironical laugh as the Heads of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked worriedly over at the younger wizard, they had almost forgotten that if You-Know-Who really manages to raise again that he will punish all those of his men who had escaped Azkaban and didn't search for him. They didn't even hear the comment regards Lucius Malfoy. "Those three teachers bother me, mostly that man who is related to the two Players of the Ark, something just doesn't feel quiet human about them, in this even that old bastard of an auror seems to agree with me, for I see the way he flinches whenever he looks at them with his magical eye." Those who knew Moody and liked him bristled at this, but the news that something about the members of the Walker siblings family made his shudder bothered them. "Also, there is this rumour that Malfoy's brat had angered that strange family and is suffered for a short time strange delusions, but were they really just that?" Again the teachers looked nervous and worried. "We all saw the strange white clown like form the Walker boy had taken up, that was not a magic known to wizarding kind and also those black butterflies, they fly around in the grounds at night, followed by eerie green light inside the Forbidden Forest." Severus needed to shudder as he remembered the stranger with the black butterflies from so many years ago, this really sounded more like a twisted coincidence. _

_The mist whirled again and the four found themselves inside the rose maze they had set up during the Yule Ball. Severus knew this scene, he remembered it pretty well and it didn't even surprise him that he still felt disturbed by the way the other wizard had behaved on that night, but then something happened he had not been aware of and would have felt happier if he would not have. _

_They saw Karkaroff leave the ball again, making his way briskly in the direction of the ship when there was suddenly an eerie music in the air, somehow a mix between a lullaby music and the strange sound one hears in a muggle circus shortly before the clowns arrive. The four professors just like the palling Karkaroff in the memory listened with tightening stomachs as slowly two singing voices joined in with the music, like a foreboding lullaby. _

_There was once a cradle.  
There was another cradle within the cradle.  
One become a twin.  
And the other cradle disappeared within the mist.  
A star that is shining brightly in the graveyard~  
Disappears~_

_They all jumped when there was suddenly a large banging sound, Severus knew that it was the sound of muggle pistol's being fired, something Draco told him the twins of Rose Cross had. His insides turned cold when the shoot was shortly followed by a female scream and cold dual-laughter, this was the only way they could describe it, it sounded nothing like when two people laugh together, it was only one person with two voices. They followed Karkaroff as he creept closer to the source and much to their fright found Rita Skeeter sitting under a bush, rocking back and forth while mumbling something about gray skin, inhuman grins, golden eyes and crosses. The four teachers had not clue what that meant, but the way Karkaroff backed away from the woman, his whole body shaking, eyes wild with madness and they looked around like a cornered animal told them that he knew what she meant. _

"_No…no…leave me alone you creatures of hell." he said before running into the ship's direction. _

_Then come a new memory, this one made the four in the audience feel sick to their stomachs for now they were inside the room they had found the message, but that what frightened them the most was the way the man looked. _

_He was more dead then alive, his mind shattered. _

"_I…I can't take it anymore, the mark on my arm is now almost fully visible, since the ball have also even more from that cursed family appeared, there is no way out. That little monster is now constantly in my head, I can't get into the Ark. It is too late." Karkaroff said in a broken tone, his eyes glinting in a mad light, wand in hand his thin hands, the faint light it gave of made the sunken faced look like that of a Dementor's. "I did my best and failed, the Dark Lord can't scare me anymore, he is a joke a small little insect which one can ignore or just swat away." _

"He had gone raving mad." _Sprout noted in horror, how could they have not noticed that someone like him was walking around the students, he could have so easily hurt them! _

"_Each night when I go to sleep I stand in a sea of coffins filled with all of whom I have killed in the past, when the music plays they raise from their beds of rotten flowers and drag me under the sea which slowly turns into blood, ripping me apart while that damned girl laughs her cruel laugh. Why should she not, I know the secret of the Fallen Angels, damned by their own kin there is no place on this earth where I can flee from them, even if one is killed, they will return for they are part of everyone. There is only one way for me to rid myself from them, from the stain in my own body." Karkaroff laughed madly as he pulled out a knife and sliced over his palm, writing down the familiar sentence. "They will not get me, beware of you foolish Lord for you are an insignificant insect against the terror hidden out there." the maddened man laughed as much to the horror of his audience he placed his wand to his temple, mad laughter filling and resonating from the walls, mixing with an eerie music sounding familiar to them at which Karkaroff stopped laughing his grin making their insides turn cold. "You can't have me now, Avada Kedavra." _

_The flash of a green light and the body slumped to the floor as the two witches screamed in horror. _

* * *

Neither of the three had spoken about what they had seen and gathered from those memories or how their worry increased regards Miss Parkinson's safety as well for that of Miss Lovegood who had also given voice to her desire for a transfer. Just what were the Walker siblings and their closest acquaintances involved with outside of the magical world? They did not know, but from that day on had they all a close eye on the students and staff who had come from Rose Cross, it also worried them when they noticed that the Golden Trio was again sticking their nosed into a situation they really should not for this time the threat sounded even more dangerous then those before.

Meanwhile also other, bothersome happenings had also not stayed still. While the Exorcists and Noah continued their vigorous search for the Innocence, not easy looking for strange happenings in a magical school, and finishing off Akuma whose numbers seemed to grow, but luckily no sign of Level Fours. Their other troubles arouse when both Allen and Road noted distastefully that now the strange teacher, whose soul according to Allen didn't match to his body, was also trying to get inside the Ark. There was also a hidden room which unfortunately only yielded a diadem with a dark soul tied to it, similar to what Allen noticed on Harry's scar, they got rid of the former one because the wailing was driving both Allen and Neah mad. Time was running short and not only for the arrival of the last task, but because of the suspicion that there were also the others on the task to find out who they truly are.

The Golden Trio was at the end of where they should look to get more information, the library was useless and both Ron and Harry refused, strange that the later still could hold out, to talk with Parkinson if she knew something even thought Hermione informed them that it seemed that Malfoy and his close group seemed to be doing the same as them. It also made their task harder that Sirius had done the incredibly foolish thing and set up a hiding place in one of the caves just outside Hogsmeade! Both Harry and Hermione were frustrated with his reckless actions, but there was nothing they could do to change the stubborn man's mind, somehow Hermione could see how he was the best friend of Harry's dad and said boy's godfather. So happened that they were the ones to secretly provide the man with food, though the task got a bit harder after Hermione in her moment of elf rights kind of insulted the house elves of Hogwarts about which she was later informed by Snuffless a.k.a. Sirius that she was the first one in the history of Hogwarts to ever manage that, she spent the day after that glaring at a smug looking Ron, he unlike Harry seemed to fail to notice the dangerous line on which he was threading till it was to late.

Things also started to turn slightly worrisome when the last task got revelled, a maze filled with things provided by Hagrid, Harry was sure that in that case would running thorough an empty maze would have been more preferable for all of them. He was also still worried about Sirius and thus did not notice the more guarded look Allen had on his face, not long ago had his eye activated when fighting an Akuma and seen the flash of the Killing Curse, felt a soul vanish and with the fact that one of the judges Barty Crouch Sr. seemed to be suffering from a strange illness was he bothered that he knew who had passed away, things were starting to turn bad and he had the strange feeling that the hardest part was still in front of them.

_To be continued…_


	17. Maze of Deceit

A/N: so here is the chapter about the last task, got the idea for it yesterday while walking to the grocery store, but the return of my migraine stopped me from getting this done yesterday, after this there will be one or two more chapters and it is finally done. After this I'm moving on to another of my older fics seeing that I still don't have the missing reviews for my two fics _'Storytime at Brooklyn House' _– 7 missing and _'The fate in our hands'_ – 6 missing, I said in the author's note that I will only continue those two till I get ten reviews for both.

P.S.: naturally there will be some parts missing from the book as I have pointed out or done differently due to this being an AU version, though I would mention this again as a reminder.

XVII. Maze of Deceit

* * *

The last weeks before the last task starting in June were filled beside snooping around with training for the Golden Trio. It had been Hermione's decision after they had seen Pansy and Luna on one of they small introduction-classes at that time held by Allen's twin cousins. She was highly impressed at how fast the two girls could use the _Impediment Curse_and then switched to one of them doing that curse or a shielding charm while the other used the _Reductor Curse_ to blast the objects apart which were sent towards them by the twins. She still had no clue how they could just materialize object by shooting with their pistols, but she had time after getting Harry ready for the last task. Even Moody had given up on trying to get inside the Ark as he guessed it would be easier after his Lord get's restored to his old power so things were a bit easier on the Exorcists, but that didn't make them happy seeing how the Akuma seemed to have fully vanished without their prize.

Things started to feel like the calm before the storm.

On the day of the task the five champions got a surprise visit from their families. When Harry was informed about that he stared blankly at Ron, he was sure that the Dursleys would not come even if someone used a stunning and levitations charm on them while not far from his Allen sent a small prayer that Cross should not be here. The last thing the young General wanted was being handed a stack of bills while he was attempting to not suffocate due to Sheryl's murderous hug. He and Harry were the last ones to enter and just as guessed the moment Allen stepped in had he not even the time to blink before his older brother made his presence known by grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

Harry was pleased when he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill, Mr. Weasley and Charlie could sadly not come, but he was happy about the support. After exchanging some small pleasantries let the dark haired wizard his gaze sweep over the rest of the room, this was why he noticed Fleur eyeing Bill over the shoulder of her mother who was just as pretty as her and then he spotted the small group around Allen. The man who was hugging him frighteningly reminded him on a slightly more affectionate, black haired Lucius Malfoy, he just had that aura around him screaming _'rich-aristocrat'_. Not far from him stood a large man in a brown coat who could probably beat anyone at boxing, beside him stood another buff looking man with spiky black hair, a string bandana around his forehead and arms, he wore muggle sunglasses, maybe it was for the best that Mr. Weasley was not here. Two steps from his stood another male who unlike the other three was more around the twins age, he had a bored look on his face as he gazed over the books on the shelve he was leaning against, but had a small smile when Allen was released and went to greet the others, the next person looked in the case of head style similar to Wisely's, but unlike by the other was his hair brown and cut a bit to hand down triangle like or so, the last one was a blonde just like the other looking around professor Camelot's age with a strange haircut, bowlike around his whole head, but left long in the back to make a ponytail, his earring was even more noticeable then Bill's and Harry had the guess that he may be mute for he didn't speak when Allen greeted him, only used some hand signs. All in all, Allen's relatives were a really strange looking bunch in Harry's option.

"Harry, would you mind giving us a tour through the castle? It seems like ages ago that I was here." Bill called over to him which made him turn back to the two Weasleys.

"Yeah, okay." Harry replied and started making his way outside when he spotted Cedric pulling his parents over to where Allen and his family were still standing, interestingly seemed Fleur and Krum to have the same idea though he had kind of noticed that they seemed to get pretty well along with the white haired young man.

Harry had since long a really enjoyable morning, he decided that he really liked giving both Mrs. Weasley and Bill a little tour through the castle and the grounds. After the castle he showed them the Beauxbatons carriage with its winged horses grazing around it, Durmstrang's enormous ship which could be put into any pirate movie, the entrance to the Ark which really fascinated Bill who as a curse breaker had gone to many ancient places and was always intrigued by such things, his mother on the other had just like Harry and his friends wondered what could be behind it, but of course they could not enter to see and she would also not go in without permission so they continued their little tour. Mrs. Weasley was again intrigued by the Whomping Willow, - Harry not so much after him getting to know it to well in two years in a row-, which had been planted after she had left school and reminisced at length about the gamekeeper before Hagrid, a man called Ogg, about whom Harry decided to ask Hagrid seeing that the two men sounded really alike in character.

"How's Percy?" Harry finally asked as they walked around the seven greenhouses, he had since a while not heard about the third eldest brother and with his boss still being so ill.

"Not good." Bill admitted while glancing at his mother as if asking for permission if they should continue talking.

"He's very upset," said Mrs. Weasley lowering her voice and glancing around and waiting for a few seconds when they saw Allen pass by with all of his relatives around him. Harry decided that they were a strange group so alike, but still completely different, he could not explain the feeling, but it was there mostly that he knew that Allen was adopted, but then still how could one resemble people who were not blood related to begin with? Though he had not much time to think about it because they soon disappeared in the courtyard and Mrs. Weasley continued what she had started, which was not reassuring news. "The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet."

"Wait, he disappeared?" Harry asked stunned, he thought that the man was only sick and not that he had vanished, this made his stomach twist uncomfortably as he remembered his dream about Voldemort at the start of the year, before the Cup. He had fully forgotten that Voldemort had said that he had a faithful servant in Hogwarts, but he did not know who it could be with three additional schools, the ministry people and the now additional visitors, there were too many people to pinpoint who it was. Also he could at this moment hardly point his hand at Snape and Malfoy, he did that in both first and second year…didn't turn out as he had planned those out and he would not like detention mixed into the start of his fifth year.

"Yes Harry dear, he vanished from St. Mungos and no one knows where he could be." Molly said in a grave tone, she did not like that man, but still the snippets she had heard from Percy about how fragile the man had become it made her feel some pity for him. Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it." Bill snorted at this.

"Yes, he is filling in as a judge in one of he most prominent tasks." he said and Harry found himself nodding, Bill knew that he might not see often eye to eye with Percy, but he liked it even less that his little brother was dragged into questionings like a criminal.

"Bill, this is enough, he is still your father's and brother's boss." Molly chided before they all made their way back to the castle for lunch.

It was pretty interesting in Harry's option to see the shocked look on the younger Weasleys faces when they spotted their mother and oldest brother sitting at the Gryffindor table, but the Trio's attention was soon swept over to two other things, for one suspiciously was Mr. Malfoy also in the castle and having a silent conversation with not only Snape, but also McGonagall with Sprout and Flitwick also seeming to add in little titbits about whatever they were talking about. The other thing that got they attention was the other conversation going on between the Rose Cross students and their guest, their teachers and Headmaster had for this also joined them and Harry was sure that he saw the Four Heads, Mr. Malfoy and his son's group also send the fourth school small glances. What did they miss and why did Moody look as if he would be ill? Saddly had Harry again no time to think about these things seeing how the time for the third task was approaching hurriedly and he wanted to enjoy some little peace of mind before finding out what pets Hagrid had put into that maze, but at least Hermione promised him that she would think about this while cheering for him.

After lunch he continued his little walk with Mrs. Weasley and Bill, he didn't even turn around when they passed Mr. Malfoy and the four professors who were looking uneasy.

"Again, could you please repeat what you had told me during lunch?" Lucius Malfoy asked for the fifth time since receiving the letter from Severus that he should hurriedly come to the castle. By the urgency of that letter had he feared that Draco had gotten hurt again or even Severus, but then he was given such a hard to believe information.

"As I have told you Lucius, Karkaroff had committed suicide after he failed to get inside the vessel with which the Rose Cross students had come with, he said that he had genuine proof that it was Noah's Ark." Severus told his best friend for the sixth time, really after his knowledge was the blonde never this hard on the uptake. Or was he already so used to his idiotic actions, about which only he knew and Cissa, that he didn't notice anymore?

"That still…"

"I think it will be easier if we show you the memories." McGonagall interrupted the blonde, she was not keen with working together with the blonde aristocrat, but she needed to admit that according to her memories were him and Severus a really good team in solving things.

"I would like to sit that one out and instead just wait for you in the office." Pomona said with a shudder, she would never forget how she basically watched a man go mad.

"That is fine, but we should hurry Albus is heading to the gates in ten minutes to greet the Minister and they will be talking a bit outside so we can use the pensive." Flitwick suggested, he didn't like doing things behind the back of a friend, but Albus could not say that he didn't keep secrets from them which would have been good to know to ensure the safety of the students.

"This reminds me professor why Slytherins prefer their classes with the Ravenclaws." Lucius said smirking down at his old professor as they made their way inside the castle, not even noticing the group sitting under a large tree, deeply engrossed into their plans should something go wrong, for they were sure that tonight something would happen.

* * *

Finally the evening feast arrived, there were more courses than usual, but Harry who was starting to feel really nervous now, didn't eat much, not that he knew that Allen had the same trouble and was only eating because not only Neah was telling him to, but also because Sheryl was the one sitting beside him and made sure that his nephew had eaten enough to not pass out. It was not that Allen didn't wish to eat due to the knowledge regards the consequences if a parasitic-type Innocence user refuses to eat, but because this kind of felt to him like a _'last supper for the sacrificial lambs'_ similar to the one he has shared with Adam before he was killed or the one in the crumbling Ark, he was still mad about the later one.

"Allen, eat that fish, it is good for you and you need strength." Sheryl told him in his _I-don't-care-about-your-complaining-I-know-what-is -good-for-you _tone before flashing his gaze over at Tyki. "And you eat your broccoli Tyki did I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sheryl" both Allen and Tyki said in a defeated tone, it was better then the other taking control over their actions and forcing them to eat, Jasdevi's example two years ago had been lesson enough for the whole family… and some future patients.

Soon the feast come to an end and Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the middle of the staff table and drew everyone's attention to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now." the old Headmaster informed everyone and while the champions stood up threw Allen one last glance at the others who nodded, they will be ready when the attack comes even if they knew where the Innocence was or not, they had spent the whole day formulating a plan about what they should do if things turn bad, which easily could happen.

The champions soon reached the Quidditch field which was made completely unrecognizable making Harry feel partly glad that his old captain Oliver Wood was not in school anymore or the man would surely have had a heartattack by now. There in front of them a twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy which didn't help combined with the fact that it was night, Hagrid supplied what was inside, there was a Death Eater at Hogwarts out for him, wait that part was getting to be a returning theme each year so nothing to panic about, and the things with Allen and his family, now that he remembers it he had not seen Karkaroff since a few days. Ok, he really should stop thinking about these things, but luckily had Bagman, still to cheerful in everyone's option, started speaking about sending them in regards on which place they are due to their points while the stands filled with the audience. This was also the time when Harry spotted a small group nearing them, it were Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick all of them wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, well except Hagrid that is, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest seeing how he didn't wear a hat usually and Harry could not even imagine him in one.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?" she informed them, but from the corner of his eyes saw Harry a frown on Allen's face and his eye seemed to look at Moody who was busy staring at the maze and not even looking at them, this was suspicious and also reminded him that he should ask the professor to return his map after the task is over.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck. Harry," Hagrid whispered to Harry who gave him a small smile in return, he would need the luck, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "_Sonorus_," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!

"That man is too cheerful regards a tournament which had been forbidden due to the many deaths by the participants." Sheryl grumbled as he glared down at the man on the fields, both legs and arms crossed in front of him which gave people who glanced into his direction the feeling that he could be related to Malfoy who was sitting three rows below them with Snape and his son.

"You are not the only one so stop making us also even more nervous then we already are, you know that Allen is just as terribly with directions like Tyki." Lulubell told her brother, at the other mentioned man pouted, when the noise of nearing people hit her ears. "Ah, Miss Parkinson and Lovegood, please sit down, you are right on time." she told the two girls while giving her overprotective brother a sharp kick that he should shut up now.

"Thank you professor Lulubell." Pansy said as she sat down beside the blonde woman while Luna took the remaining place beside Jasdero as Bagman continued his too cheerful commentary.

* * *

"Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School and Mr. Allen Walker from Rose Cross!" the cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" as the last of the applause died down the man continued. "So… on my whistle, Harry, Cedric and Allen!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry, Cedric and Allen hurried forward into the maze with the later pleading to Neah to keep the directions in mind or they will be hopelessly lost in there. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze, Allen had tipped on an enchantment due to his skills as the Musician, but he was grateful for the silence, it would be helpful in detecting nearing trouble. Pulling out their wands all three of them used the _Lumos _spell to see something in the dark and continued their way and splitting up after five yards just when the whistle blew a second time. After being alone Allen allowed his senses to travel over the path in front of him, due to this he could hear the rustling of leaves, but from the sound he knew that this was not because of something approaching, but due to the hedge being enchanted to not only block noise out, but to be also alive. This got proven when he looked behind himself and saw that the path on which he had entered this forking had disappeared, in a quiet whisper he activated Crown Clown for extra safety and continued his way, trusting himself to both the direction sense of his inner Noah and Innocence. It didn't take long and he had seen his first obstacle a strange bug like creature with a large stinger pointing out of its back or front?

**"****_Who was the madman breeding this? Wait, forget what I have said Hagrid is an idiot regards creatures, he fails to get it into his head that if they can't harm a half-giant seriously, they certainly can do that to a human."_**Neah scoffed in his head when the thins stared blowing fire from its whatever end that was. **_"_****_You have to be kidding me!"_**

"Do you think Master Cross would like this as a pet?" Allen asked while trying to figure out how to get past that thing without either of them getting hurt, and he needed to hurry because shortly before the whistle blew a last time had he a strange feeling in his stomach and his eye was starting to twitch.

**"****_He would force us to take care of it."_** Neah reminded him as Allen stared speeding at the strange animal before using Crown Belt to wrap around one of the hedges and to pull himself over it while using his cape against the fire.

"You are right." he answered while continuing running hoping that outside the others had also felt the strange chill run down their backs. "I need to finish this one way or the other, something tells me that soon this task will be the least of anyone's problems." and how right he was.

Taking the next corner he found himself facing an area covered in a strange golden looking mist.

**"****_Limbo Mist, rather tricky and only few can dispel it, it clouds your senses or better put fools them." _**Neah supplied.

"I don't have time to figure out if I can make it vanish so, Crown Clown, I leave myself to you." Allen told his Innocence, just like in the battle against the Level Four when he lost consciousness, Crown Belt wrapped itself around his limps, closing his eyes Allen led himself be lead through the mist like a puppet hanging on strings, he didn't like that feeling, but this had been the only way for him to past fast enough and it had worked perfectly, when the belts retreated was the mist far behind him when there was suddenly a female scream. "Fleur!" he said and made his way hurriedly into her direction, but stopped when he saw a red light glide into the sky, good she would get help, but that didn't make him feel better, his eye was twitching and he knew that if it continues like this that this would mean that there was an Akuma nearby.

He had just rounded another corner when he saw another red spark shoot into the sky right from the direction he was heading to, reaching the point he found Krum on the ground, he had been probably hit by a stunning spell, but something felt of to Allen. Leaning down he muttered a small melody, hand hovering over the boy's head before jerking it away in shock.

"Someone had used _Imperio _on him and forced him to attack the others before he was knocked out." he growled, but he could not go further, his eye had fully transformed and was scanning for the Akuma, it was not inside the maze so that meant that he needed to get out, not that he wanted to win this foolish and dangerous game.

Soon the hedge parted revealing Professor McGonagall who looked stunned at the two teens, she only expected to find one of the champions and Walker didn't even look hurt.

"Mr. Walker, what happened to Mr. Krum?" she asked the other, hoping that he would not get suspicious regards her worry.

"He was hit by a stunning spell before I got here, to be honest I'm also not exactly good with directions and fear if I continue I would get hopelessly lost till the hedge is taken down so I have decided to stay with Victor to make sure that he will be fine." he told her with an innocent smile.

"Are you saying that you give up?" she asked him in a stunned tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Allen replied, he needed to get to the others, luckily was his hood hiding his transformed eye from the professor.

"Then come with me." she told him as both of them cast a levitation charm on Krum and left the maze, halfway Allen separated from the professor and hurried to the others who had left the stands when spotting him, Pansy and Luna were a bit held behind by Draco and the others who looked just as suspicious as the remaining two of the Golden Trio.

"Akuma, it is somewhere near, but not in the maze." Allen told them, his eye still scanning their surroundings, the others looked also tense.

"We need to keep everyone as safe as possible." Komui told them in a grim tone, he had already informed Matron to be ready with her staff to use the Ark to rush here when she gets notified that the battle was over.

"Allen, can you open a second Ark gate if needed to call here the other Exorcists?" Bookman asked, he knew that the Fourteenth was powerful, but he also knew that Allen's body was under much strain with being used by both a Noah and his parasitic-type Innocence, to be honest it was still a wonder in his option that the boy was still not bed ridden or worse.

"I can make it, but someone needs to keep me safe till I finish the song." he told the old man.

"I will take that over for you Shonen." Tyki reassured him.

"Ok, that will help." Allen told him when from the corner of his eyes he noted both Snape and the older Malfoy grab their arms as if burned, but the blackhead soon let go and wrapped his long fingers around the blonde's wrist, shaking his head. **_"So, that joke of a Dark Lord is calling his servants, that is brave for them to refuse, but could end badly if things go wrong."_** Allen nodded at Neah's words and hoped that both men would be alright in the end, he would have the Tease Hagrid received make sure about that to be of some help.

Suddenly there was a thumbling sound followed by shocked gasps and yells which made them turn around only to spot Harry and Cedric laying motionlessly on the ground the cup between their hands, but this was not what made the Noah family tense up.

"I think one part of the job is done." Mightra noted as is gaze landed on the staff held loosely in the older boy's hand.

"Agreed." his siblings said as they hurried over just when Dumbledore made Harry sit up, his eyes filled with concern and just in time for Allen to hear what the boy whispered; "He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort." he said in a horsase tone like someone who had spent some time screaming, he had no doubts that this had been the case.

Soon also a frightened looking Minister also appeared looking over Cedric his face ashen.

"Dear Merlin…he is de…", but before he could finish his sentence an annoyed looking Sheryl pushed him to the side.

"Oh shut up you imbecile, whoever voted you into a leading position clearly was on some kind of potions, the boy is merely unconscious." he snapped at the appealed looking Minister before propping the teen upright who let out a cough.

"Bu…but…" Harry was too baffled to say anything, he had seen Cedric slump to the ground dead from the killing curse, he had see his soul, there was no way that he could have been alive all this time. His head was still swimming when Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys had reached them together with the other teachers and Cedric's parents.

"Are you alright son?" Amos Diggory asked his son while his sobbing wife hugged him.

"I don't know, I remember the graveyard to which the cup took us, then there was a small man and a horrible voice ordering to '_kill the spare'_, then there was a bright green light." Cedric told them in a feint tone which only made his mother sob even more at the thought that she had almost lost her child, a hand on his shoulder make Cedric look up into the violet eyes of Headmaster Lee who was smiling down at him with a kind smile, but he also saw the sadness hidden in his eyes.

"Your son seemed to have gained God's favour just in the right time." he said to the confused wizards.

"What are you talking about?" Amos asked, he was not getting what was going on here.

"My boy, would you please take a look at your wand." Komui told Cedric as he ignored the boy's father.

"My wand?" Cedric asked and was shocked to see that his wand seemed to have become slightly longer and ticker with strange wines twirling around it, he also didn't remember that small, cross like design being on it, but it strangely reminded him on the mark on Allen's deformed arm. What was going on here?

"So you mean that what you had been searching for had protected my student's life?" Dumbledore asked in a relieved tone, but somehow he guessed that Mr. Diggory's life would be much harder from now on.

"Yes, it surely did Mr. Diggory, we will gladly give you a full explaining after you had rested and packed your belongings, if there are things in your house we can arrange a time to pick them up." Komui continued, two potential new Finders and one Accommodator, well the Pope gave his permission so.

"Wait a moment, are you implying that my son will go with you?" Amos asked in a defensive tone.

"Either that or neither of you will be safe again." Komui told them in a sad tone when Allen called.

"I have found it!" he yelled and Komui tensed as the wand started glowing a faint green light as if reacting to something.

Turning to the side everyone noted a small figure nearing them, as it got closer Moody started backing away, but suddenly found his body stuck.

"Winky!" Hermione called and wanted to hurry over to the small elf, but was grabbed by Pansy. "Let me go Parkinson." she snapped at the soon to be ex-Slytherin, but she only tightened her grip, wand in hand.

"Something does not feel right about that elf." she said with narrowed eyes, posture tense.

"Excellently noted and good reaction Miss Parkinson, you are doing perfectly fine." Tyki congratulated the girl, if none of the Innocence in the Order react to her she would still make an excellent Finder.

"Where is my master." the small elf said which confused most of the wizards, but strangely they could not move.

"That is starting to get disgusting." Allen spoke up as he stepped away from the group which had separated into two portions, one standing in front of the wizards and witches while the other a bit further in front of them. "Is it not enough that you torment innocent humans, now you also use even more defenceless beings?" he yelled into the night air which started to turn chilly. "Stop hiding like a coward and show yourself! _**ADAM!**_"

_To be continued…_


End file.
